With the heart of a thief
by aokochan17
Summary: AU! Alois and Ciel had been the thieves of London for years without being captured, but when the police has a success, during the judgement a prince decides to save them and they get to the prince's older brother's palace as servants. Will they be able to survive? What things are kept as secrets by the princes? AloisxCiel, slight SebastianxCiel Rated M just in case ;) COMPLETE
1. Captured

**With the heart of a Thief**

**Chapter 1 – Captured**

**Hello minna ^-^ !**

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, hope you will like it :D!**

**Disclaim: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If yes, Alois wouldn't have died and would be with Ciel OAO!  
**

* * *

It was just a normal quiet dark night in London, with just the street laps on, until...

"THIEVES! Catch them!"

Two small black figures were running in the dark, breaking the silence as the shouting police was following them.

"Don't let them get away this time!" – a determined voice was heard from a man with a moustache, who was the leader of the group.

The figures were running as fast as they could, going past a poster with a grin.

_**WANTED**_

_**There were several thefts by two boys in their teenage years during the last years. One has dark blue, while the other blonde hair. They are really tricky, always striking during the nights without any warning.**_

_**1.000.000 **_

_**QUEEN WANTS THEM ALIVE**_

After about half an hour, although their power started to leave the two boys, the police seemed to have already given up as their footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, just the cursing of the leader and the running footsteps of the officers. They turned in a corner into a street without any lights, hiding behind a little attachment of a building, patting.

"Looks like it's a success again" – declared the blonde one with a grin raising the bag he was carrying.

"Yes, the police never learns..." – added the dark blue one with the same face.

"Wow, look at these diamonds, I'm sure they worth millions!" – the blonde's eyes were sparkling as he took out some of their prey into his palms.

"Don't get too much carried away, you know we have to be careful how to handle them Alois." – the other commented as he sat down on a wooden desk with his arms folded, closing his eyes to steady his breathing. Unlike the other, he had an asthma, which wasn't dangerous for him if he was careful, but that much running always was harder for him to handle.

"Ciel, you are always pouting! Try to smile just one time already! It isn't so hard!" – the blonde - now known as Alois - smirked as he approached the other and started to pull his mouth into a smile as well. – "See?"

"Afoi... leaf mef afof... (Alois... Leave me alone) !" – the dark blue haired - Ciel - said, but with Alois' fingers on his mouth it was hard.

The blonde one sighed and let the other go then returned to the bag - "You never change..."

Ciel looked up at him with a pout on his face, but then it changed into a sad expression as he looked down to his left thumb. A crystal blue ring was shining on it in the starry sky with the help of the moon.

"You still can't forget about that...?"

He was woken from his thoughts by the sudden call of his partner. He looked up at him, but right after looked back to his ring with an angry face, clenching his fists.

"How could I forget what they have done...?"

"Aren't you the one who always say that: "Something lost can never return..." ?" – Alois asked imitating his friend's words.

"I know, but you feel the same way, aren't you?"

The blonde's eyes widened as he remembered the fire... and the corpses... especially one little boy's, who laid lifeless in his arms. The memories caused a tear appear at the corner of his eye.

"I knew it..." – Ciel commented with a satisfied smile.

"Shut up!" – Alois retorted as he wiped the tear away with his sleeve.

Both of the boys were wearing dirty and cheap clothes with lots of holes on them as the years have made their work. Ciel was wearing black pants with a blue shirt and a black vest with black trainers. Alois was wearing almost the same, but his shirt was white, and the vest had dark green colour. Both of them were wearing caps _(__**A/N:**__ I think they are French, you know the one, which Ciel always wears on the streets, if he wants to disguise himself as a normal child)_ to hide their faces.

Ciel sighed and looked up to the moon – "But it's a good thing that we are alive..."

Alois looked up to the boy with a questioning face, but groaned as he went back to the bag– "The only thing which makes us happy are these!" – he grinned as he examined the other jewels, while Ciel took out one book from his bag and started to read.

After some minutes suddenly Alois' eyes stopped at one ring.

"Wooooaaaa, look at this one Ciel!" – he exclaimed as he ran to the boy excited, who just groaned and replied with an angry tone.

"I'm trying to read, don't disturb me!"

"But looooook, it's amazing~!"

As the dark blue haired boy realised that he could do nothing he looked up with a sigh, but his eyes widened as he glanced at the ring in the other's hand. It had a red crystal on it with a gold ring around it.

"Have we really taken such a ring?!"

"Isn't it awesome? I will keep this one for sure!" – Alois declared excited as he put the ring on his finger, causing the other boy to chuckle.

"You smiled!" – the blonde declared with widened eyes – "Ciel Phantomhive has finally smiled after so many years!" – his eyes were sparkling and a huge smile appeared on his face, but stopped when the other covered his mouth.

"Haven't I told you not to tell our full names in public! What would you do if anybody noticed us?!" – he said, now his voice angry.

"Y... you are right... sorry... but..." – Alois turned away, his bangs covering his eyes – "It was so good to see you smile again..."

Ciel's eyes widened. _Was the other really concerned about him that much? _

"No... I'm sorry for shouting at you... to tell you the truth it really was a good feeling... thank you..." – he stood up from his seat with a small smile, causing Alois' eyes widen.

"C... C... CIEEEEEEL~!" – he hugged the other tightly, crying in happiness.

"Oi, let me go, I can't breathe!"

"But you are soooo cute!" – the other pouted not obeying, but kissed the other's cheek instead, causing Ciel to blush.

"Oi, what was that for?!" – he exclaimed as he yanked himself free.

"I've told you, you were so cute~" – Alois replied with a huge grin.

"Aaaah, leave me alone!" – Ciel groaned and went back to his seat, but froze when the blonde laid down, his head in the other's lap, causing him to blush more.

"What the hell are you doing?!" – he exclaimed.

"The Study in Scarlet... isn't that book too boring? You have already read it millions of times!" – Alois commented with a bored face as he poked the book, not answering the question.

"I don't mind! It's a really exciting book and you can learn a lot from it!" – but he just got a yawn as an answer.

"B-O-R-I-N-G!" – Alois added, causing the other to groan.

"Whatever you think, I like it! If you don't, then don't read it! And get up from my lap already!" – he raised his voice at the end.

"But it's so comfortable here~" – the blonde replied with a pouted voice.

"I don't mind, get up already!" – now the Ciel's voice was filled with both angriness and embarrassment, which the other immediately noticed because of the reddish colour on his cheek.

"Somebody is blushing~! Maybe you are just too embarrassed~" – Alois' grin just started to grow bigger as he drew a line on Ciel's neck with his finger, causing a deeper blush from him. – "I knew it!" – he declared, but as a result was thrown down onto the floor with a big thud. – "What was it for?" – he asked with a pout as he held his aching side.

"You deserved it!" – the other replied with his eyes close, still his face serious and arms folded.

"You are so crueeeel~ "

"Can't you just stop this for some minutes?! You are pissing me off!"

"But you liked it, don't you~?" – Alois asked as he sat back down next to the boy, now cupping his face, looking into the sapphire blue eyes of the other. – "You shouldn't stress that much, let yourself relax for some time, we are safe now." – he whispered into the other's ear as he licked the rim of it, causing a shiver from the younger.

"Shut up!" – Ciel exclaimed as he yanked himself away from the other, got up and turned away with a deep blush, causing a huge grin from the other.

"You really are cute Ciel~"

"I told you to shu-" – but the dark blue haired boy froze as he noticed a shine on the other's ring. However, it wasn't from the ruby in it, but on the golden part, which meant that it wasn't caused by the moon, but... As he looked up at the top of the building next to them with a desperate face, he noticed what he was searching. – "LOOK OUT!" – he exclaimed as he jumped on the other, and yanked him to the floor just when a shot was heard.

"Aaah, what was that?!" – Alois cried out.

"IT'S NOT TIME FOR TALK, RUN!" – Ciel shouted and grabbed the other's hand as he started to pull him away and run with his full speed.

"Oi, the jewels!" – Alois tried to look back, but the other boy pulled him too hard.

"Don't worry about them now! It's too late, **they have found us**!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say it befo-" – but he couldn't finish his sentence as a bullet flew past his ears, making him cry out loudly from the fear.

Ciel frowned, and started to run faster, and was just barely able to dodge the bullets which landed at their feet, almost hitting them.

"Ciel, what should we do...?" – Alois' voice was filled with fear as he looked around, trying to find a place to hide, but the only place they knew about had been found.

"Just run, and don't stop, whatever happe-" – but before he could finish his sentence, a hiss left his mouth as a bullet ran through his right upper arm.

"CIEL!" – Alois exclaimed with his eyes widened, as he slowed down, but froze when the other started to pull him harder and faster, despite his hissings from the pains from the action.

"I have said, don't stop whatever happens!"

However, as soon as the words left his mouth and wanted to take a corner, some police officers jumped on them, causing them to fell to the floor.

"Damn!" – Ciel cursed as he looked up. He tried to get up, but failed as the man was much stronger on him. With a sudden thought, he used his leg to kick the man's stomach, who immediately released him, holding his injured part.

"Ciel!" – Alois exclaimed happily.

"Now be a good man, and release him!" – the young boy ordered the officer - who was now standing and holding his friend tightly - as he took out a knife from his sleeve.

"Ciel!" – the blonde ran to his side as he was released and hugged him tightly.

"Now tell your leader that we have got away if you don't want us to- " – but he couldn't finish his sentence as his knife was shout out of his hand from behind, causing him to froze. The boys looked back to see lots of officers and the leader standing at the end of the street, holding guns at their direction.

"If you try to move, it will be your last one!" – the man with moustache declared.

"Heh... if I know well, the queen wants us alive, thus it would be bad for your position if you killed us here, wouldn't it?" – Ciel asked with a determined smirk.

"Looks like you have the guts kid... However, the queen didn't tell that we can't do THIS!" – the man grinned as he shot and Alois cried out as a bullet hit his left leg and fell to his knees.

"ALOIS!" – Ciel kneeled down to him, holding his shoulders then turning to the officer with an angry face – "You damn officer, how dare you-"

"I can do whatever I want, until I don't kill you, so shut up or else one more shot would reach your friend." – the officer declared as he raised his gun at Alois again, causing Ciel to stand up before his friend, stretching out his hands to protect him.

"You have to go through me first!"

"You don't have to ask twice..." – the leader said as he snapped his fingers, causing more officers to appear behind the boys (**A/N:** as they are facing the leader and the officers before him), now totally circling them.

"Are you willing to go with us, or do you want to choose the harder way?" – the leader asked with a smirk.

Ciel just bowed his head, his bangs covering his face as an answer.

"Ciel...?" – Alois looked up at him with a questioning face, but suddenly a chuckle left the other's mouth, which seconds later turned into laughter.

"Do you really think you can catch us after so much trying? We have already escaped from harder situations! You are just some stupid officers!"

"What did you say?!" – the leader exclaimed, but the smirk didn't left Ciel's face. Suddenly, a small knocking voice was hears as something collided to the floor.

"I said you won't be able to catch us!" – Ciel declared as suddenly everything burst out in smoke and every officer started to cough, closing their eyes as some running footsteps were heard.

"Idiots, don't let them go!" – the leader shouted, but just caused himself to cough harder as more smoke entered his lungs.

**xxx**

"Are you alright...?" – Ciel asked with concerned face as he leaned down to examine the wound of the other, who was now sitting on a bench in another abandoned street.

"I could ask the same as well... you are hurt too..." – Alois replied with a sad face.

"Don't mind it, it's just a scratch, but without your leg, you aren't able to move proper-" – however, before he could finish his sentence, the dark blue haired boy started to cough.

"Ciel! Are you alright?! - the blonde asked with a worried face, but froze when the coughing just got stronger and rapid, so he realised what the cause was. – "Your medicine!"

"I wasn't able... to... get it... because of the sudden... attack..." – Ciel replied between coughs. – "Don't worry... I will be... alright..." – but the coughing didn't get away just got stronger and stronger by every second, now Ciel on the floor, with Alois trying to steady the boy's breathing by drawing circles on his back.

"My... my... It seems that your lovely partner has an asthma, he?" – a dark voice came from behind them.

Alois turned and froze when he realised who it belonged to and wrapped his arms around his friend protectively.

"I won't let you take him!"

"Him...? Boy, you are too naive! We will take the both of you!" – the leader of the officers chuckled as the officers yanked Alois away from the other.

"No! Ciel!" – he shouted, but the boy couldn't hear him as his power has totally left him and now was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Poor guy, he is too young to die..." – the leader commented with a fake sigh as he looked at the dark blue haired boy, who was now hold in an officer's hands.

Alois' eyes widened – "What are you talking about?!"

A chuckle left the leader's mouth – "Did you think you would just get away with your actions after being captured? You will be sentenced to be executed for sure!"

Alois' eyes widened more and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could do so, he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head as his vision started to blacken until he totally lost consciousness.

* * *

**So this would be the first chapter, hope you liked it ^w^!**

**I don't know if you like the idea, so please review if yes, I always appreciate them~ OAO!**


	2. Judgement

**Hello minna again ^-^ !**

**I was so glad to see that a lot of you liked the story OwO!**

**Thank you for the story follow or favourite : ****Angil93, Blossom-Strawberry16, Mecheela, FlyingMintBunny579, YOselena**

**And I know I've told in my reply, but thank you so much for your awesome reviews: ****Angil93 and ****Blossom-Strawberry16 , they really made my day ;w; 3!**

*** hugs everyone tightly who did anything for the story ***

**Okay, enough of talk, enjoy the new chapter :D!**

* * *

When Alois woke up, the first thing he realised was a sharp pain coming from the back of his head and the cold floor he was lying on. He got up with a whine and tried to lift his hand to wipe his eyes, but he realised that both his arms and legs were cuffed.

"What the...?"

"Looks like you are awake..." – came a familiar voice from the shadows. As Alois looked up, his eyes sparkled as he noticed the boy sitting in the corner, his back and head leaning to the wall.

"Ciel!" – he exclaimed happily, but winced as he wanted to get near him and a sudden pain went through his left leg.

"Don't try to move, your leg was shot..." – the other boy's voice was still serious, but quiet.

Alois looked down to his leg to realise that it had been bandaged on his thigh, where he was shot. When the events of the previous night popped into his mind, his eyes widened as he finally realised that they weren't "home".

"Where... are we...?"

"They have caught and brought us to prison... now we are behind bars locked and waiting for our trial..."

"WHAT?!"- the blonde's eyes widened as he now was able to look around the place. The floor was cold, made of concrete and there were bars next to him. It wasn't a really big cell, but they still had enough place, and fortunately there were nobody beside them. – "Will they really... kill us...?" – his voice was now shaky, fearing of the worst. They were always able to get away from the police, but now... Suddenly he froze as another memory popped into his mind.

"What about you? Are you alright?"

Ciel looked up with a questioning face and sighed. – "Looks like they have taken care of the injury on my arm too, when I was sleeping."

"And the asthma?"

"Don't worry. I don't know exactly how long we are here, but I'm sure we have been out for a long time now. So because of the big rest, I was able to get over the consequences..."

"I'm glad to hear it..." – a small smile appeared on Alois' face. He was happy that his friend was alright beside his injury, but he was still afraid of the trial. They were the most wanted thieves of England and he was sure they wouldn't get out alive. He knew this was his last chance to tell what he has already wanted for a long time now.

"Ciel..."

"Hm? What is it?" – the other looked up with a questioning face.

"You know... Aaaah, I haven't thought it would be this hard...!" – he cursed himself, as he turned away blushing.

Ciel just blinked some time, when he noticed his friend's blushing face – "Don't worry, it isn't a problem that you are afraid... I think both of us is-"

"It isn't like that!" – he was interrupted by the blonde's shout – "Of course I'm afraid, but... it isn't the thing I wanted to tell you... You know, maybe this is our last time to be able to talk in private, and I wanted to tell it before... and..."

"Will you tell it already...?" – the dark blue haired asked with a frown.

Alois looked up with a serious face, making the other blink, but before the blonde could open his mouth, a deep voice was heard.

"Oi, brats! Get up! We are taking you to your trial!" – ordered a guarder who just got to their cell.

Ciel did what he was told, but the expression on his face told that he wasn't happy because of it.

"Already?! But it has just been a few hours since-"

However, Alois was interrupted by the laughter of the guard.

"Few hours? Brat, you are too naive! You have been out for almost a whole day, during which the queen decided to do the trial today at 6pm, which is exactly half an hour from now."

The blonde's eyes widened. _Almost a whole day?! Has it really been that long...?_

"Tch... stupid police..." – Ciel cursed under his bowed head.

"Did you say something?" – the guarder asked with a frown.

"No..." – the boy replied with a serious face, as he walked out of the cell. Another guard immediately appeared behind his back, taking off his cuff from his legs, then hold a gun to his back.

"One wrong move, and you die!" – he said.

Alois hesitated for some seconds and looked out of the cell with a frightened face.

"Will you go out already, brat?!" – the first guarder asked impatiently.

"Come Alois... we can do nothing now just accept our fate..." – Ciel said with an unchanged expression, with his bangs covering his face.

After some more seconds, the blonde finally started to move out of the cell, little bit limping because of his injury. The first guard also took off his cuffs then held a gun against his back too as they started to lead them out of the room.

* * *

"Silence in the room!" – the judge ordered as he hit his "hammer" for the 100th time on the desk now. The trial has been hold for an hour now, everybody shouting and cursing to the boys.

Alois fought with the tears which wanted to get out from his eyes, while Ciel kneeled beside him, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"They must be killed!"

"Don't let them get away!

"They have taken our precious treasures!"

And shouts like that still echoed through the judge room.

"Silence, the decision was made!" – another hit, now making the shouts silence. – "The order of the queen arrived, claiming that the boys' judgement is death without any doubt!" – the judge declared, making the people in the room cheer and applaud loudly.

However, Alois now couldn't hold his tears back, as he started to cry from his heart, echoing through the room.

Ciel on the other hand still was able to fight with his tears, just only one was able to escape.

"Are you sure this is the queen's order?" – a sudden gasp from the people as a deep, but serious voice was heard.

"Of course it is, do you dare to question the power of Her Majesty?" – the surprised, still angry judge asked from the man, who was wearing a cloak, totally hiding his face and form, but his determined smirk still could be seen.

"Of course I don't, but they are just children. I don't think Her Majesty would order the death of some kids this easily."

"Who are you to tell us what Her Majesty thinks?!" – the judge's voice was now very threatening, but this didn't prevented the man's smirk.

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian?!" – came a new angry voice from the door as it was opened, making everybody glance there, but froze in their place as they realised who it was.

"P... Prince Claude?! Then the man there is...?" – now the judge's face was really scared as he turned back to the cloaked man.

"You should relax sometimes Claude..." – came the other man's reply to the prince as he threw off his cloak, revealing his form with his dark, still shiny black hair and his determined ruby (red) eyes. His clothes showed that he was from the royal family, some places decorated with jewels.

"Prince Sebastian is here too?! Why did you come here, Your Majesties...?" – the judge asked with a now apologising and kind voice.

"I just followed my brother, but his intentions are still alien to me as well... So Sebastian, could you tell us why you are here?" – Claude asked with a frown, looking at his brother.

The called prince instead of an answer just looked at the captives. The blonde one still crying, but the other caught his attention. He didn't look up now either, despite the fact that he knew who he was "facing with".

"Oi, Sebastian, I asked you something!" – Claude started to become impatient.

"Claude, if I remember correctly, you said that you are lacking servants, aren't you?" – Sebastian asked with a smirk, his eyes never leaving the two boys.

"Yes, but why are you as-" – the other prince froze as he realised what his brother was thinking about – "Don't tell me you want me to make these two thieves my servants!"

However, he just received a grin as an answer, now Ciel's eyes widening under his bangs.

"Sebastian, are you crazy? They have been chased for years by the police now, has taken a lot of treasures and you want to leave them alive?!" – Claude asked raising his voice.

"Maybe they will learn their lesson and place as servants at the royal family. Unfortunately, I've got enough ones, but as you have just fired your last ones, I think it would be the best to keep them."

"But Your Majesty, they are still naughty boys, what would you do, if they robbed the treasury?!" – the judge asked desperately.

"Of course they wouldn't, as they won't be given a second chance. If they try to do anything, they will be killed in that instant without mercy." – Sebastian finished with a smirk, making Alois gulp.

"Looks like you have understood boy. Now, what do you say?"

"Oi, I haven't even agreed with you yet!" – Claude interrupted.

"Based on the fact that they would be taken out of prison instead of death makes them not be able to given payment. However, they will leave in the castle, given food, clothes and things like that. Don't you think it's a better idea than employing others for a lot of money?" – the determined smile never left Sebastian's face.

Finally Claude sighed – "You are right, but one wrong move, and they are dead as you have said!" – he replied.

"Of course." – the other bowed as a sign that he accepts it, then turned to the judge – "Then... if you would forgive us, we still have a lot of things to do." – he declared as he went to the two boys, and grabbed the end of their cuffs (as they were connected together, with a lance at the middle).

"Ciel, have you heard it? We will be able to survive!" – Alois commented excitedly, now tears of happiness running down his cheek.

"Yes..." – was the only quiet answer of the other, his bangs still covering his face as they started to be led out of the room.

* * *

When they got out of the building, the blinding rays of sun made the two boys wince as they haven't seen it for almost a day now. They were led to a huge park beside the buildings, where two carriages were waiting for them, an old butler standing in front of one.

"Young Masters, it's good to see you again. How was your business?" – he asked bowing before the two princes.

"We have been enriched with two new servants for Claude." – Sebastian replied with a smile, making the old man blink as he looked at the two boys.

Alois was standing there excited, looking everywhere, exploring the place and the carriage. Ciel, on the other hand, was looking with a suspicious expression towards the princes.

"Oh... they are really young ones... but I'm sure with good training they will be able to become good servants." – the old man smiled and held his hand towards the boys. – "Mine name is Tanaka, Prince Sebastian's butler, nice to meet you."

"Alois Trancy, mine is the pleasure!" – the blonde said still both excited and happy, as he shook the old butler's hand.

"And you young boy?" – Tanaka asked with a smile, turning towards the dark blue haired one, who looked up with a serious expression.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." – he replied coldly, but didn't shook hands.

"Oi, you should be thankful that you are able to be alive, don't pout so much~!" – Sebastian teased him with a smile, poking the boy's nose.

"Didn't you say that you still have things to do? I think we should leave already!" – was the only, still cold answer of Ciel.

"Well... you are right... then Tanaka, if you would..." – the old man opened the door of the carriage for the prince, causing a questioning look from the dark blue haired boy.

"Won't you go to the castle with us too?"

Sebastian just chuckled. – "Although you were skilful in theft, it seems like you are not about the history of the country. I live and rule in the other part of England, while Claude rules this part to make the situation of the people easier. Well, if you would apologise, I still have some things to do at home..." – and with that he went into the carriage and Tanaka closed the door. He got up to the seat and with a command the horses started to run, going away from their sight.

"Two parts? And you already rule? It's so amazing~! – Alois declared excitedly, turning to his new master.

"It's natural for a prince to be able to rule, especially when the queen is too old." – Claude replied with a cold voice, making the blonde become sad.

"I... see..."

"Can you take off these cuffs already? They are hard and making our wrists hurt..." – Ciel asked with a sigh.

"You know that you won't be able to get away if I take them off, don't you?" – the prince asked.

"I don't want to die." – was the cold reply of the dark blue haired boy.

"Ciel, show more honour to the prince! He was the one who saved us!" – Alois warned his friend worriedly.

"Don't mind it, he will learn how to speak properly to his master in a short time for sure!" – Claude declared with a cold expression as he took off the cuffs with the key he was given and led the boys into the carriage.

Soon, the command was heard from the front and the horses started to go away.

Alois was glued to the window, looking out excitedly to the city. As a hiding thief, he wasn't able to explore the city properly, so it was just like a school trip for him.

On the other hand, Ciel just sat beside him, his legs and arms crossed, with his eyes closed.

The prince eyed him suspiciously all the time, but he knew that he won't be able to do this rebelling style of him for a long time.

* * *

On the other side of the city, the carriage of the other prince went through the streets, the run of the horses echoing loudly.

Sebastian was glancing out of the window with a smirk.

'_Ciel Phantomhive, heh...? He really has the guts... I'm curious how the_y_ will go with Claude...'_

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter, hope you enjoyed~ ^w^!**

**Please review, they always make my day OAO! * puppy / kitty eyes *  
I even accept critics!**

**See you next time~ :D!**


	3. New home

**Hello minna again :D!**

**I was so glad to see that the story is getting more liked and that everybody like the second chapter ;w;!**

**Thanks for the new follow / favourite : ****Angil93, Leonic77756, HornyCorny**

**And thank you so much for you awesome reviews: ****Angil93, Blossom-Strawberry16, rasu, ****HornyCorny ; they really made my day again ;w; ! * hugs all of you tightly ***

**So here is the continue, hope you will like this too :D!**

* * *

"IS IT REALLY A HOUSE?!" – a gaping Alois was standing before the castle in the huge garden, which had almost every plant from all around the world.

"Don't be childish, you should have known that the royal castle should be something like this..." – Ciel commented with a chuckle. – "But still... it really is bigger than I have thought..."

"Do you want to stay there whole night, all would you come in already?" – came an impatient call of the prince.

"Yes, Master~!" – Alois ran to his side excitedly, raising his arms into the air, not minding the pain coming from his injury on the leg.

"Oi, Alois, you should be more careful... Your leg hasn't healed yet..." – Ciel followed him slower with a sigh.

"But Ciel, I want to see what's inside~" – the dark blue haired one has never seen his friend so excited, so he just let him do what he want with a smile.

"Woaaah, you smile again Ciel, I'm so happy~!" – but before the boy could react, the blonde had jumped on him, hugging him tightly (not collapsing to the floor).

"Oi, let me go!" – the younger tried to yank himself free, but gave up as his injured arm protested, thus let out a hiss.

"Ciel..." – the blonde looked up with a concerned face to the other, who was holding the bandage, with one eyed closed from the sudden pain.

"Don't worry, it will be alright. You should be more worried about your leg as it's more important..."

"Yes, but-"

"Will you come in already, the cold is coming inside!" – now an angry prince shouted from the door, which he was holding open.

"Ah, sorry master!" – Alois ran to him and went inside, immediately gaping. The castle was huge and like a labyrinth. One would need a map without a guide for sure. The walls were mainly black or white but the rooms were lit by crystal chandelier. The hall divided into two parts, separated by a long staircase going upstairs, covered with red carpet. To the left side of the stairs led to different rooms, mainly for storage; while the right led to the dining room and a huge kitchen.

"You will find anything you need for a proper meal. I expect you to make breakfast by 8am, lunch by 1pm and dinner by 7pm. You should also make a tea beside the meal, based on my taste on the day. I also expect to get them on a silver or golden tray. And don't be late, not even a second!"

"Wait! You mean we have to make food and serve them?!" – Ciel eyes widened. They have never cooked before. They always stole food or if they could, buy some from the gained money. They didn't even know what parts of a kitchen have.

"If you haven't realised it yet, now you two are my servants, so you have to follow my orders, no matter what it is. Do you have any problem with that?" – Claude asked with a frown, combined with a threatening voice.

"N...no... I'm sorry... _**master**_..." – Ciel hesitated at the end and his voice just came out like a whisper, but he knew he can't leave the title.

"Good, now start to make dinner, it's already 7:30 (19:30), so past the usual time, so be as fast as you can. My room is upstairs, the second room at the right wing on the right." – and with that he left the kitchen, leaving two frozen boys.

"Did he said... cooking...?" – Alois stuttered, but just heard a groan from the other as an answer.

"How dare he does something like this! We are just two used-to-be thieves, how are we supposed to make a proper meal?!"

"Ciel... calm down... we have to do it, if we don't want to be..." – but the blonde couldn't finish his sentence, just gulped, thinking of the worst.

The dark blue haired noticed it and after a sigh, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wait here, and try to find some ingredients, which we could use."

"Where are you going?" – Alois asked.

"I will search for a book in the library about cooking. I don't think a simple sandwich would be satisfying for a prince like him..." – Ciel frowned at the thought. The smells in the kitchen made his stomach growl. How long has it been since they had a proper meal? However, although they would be happy if they could even eat an omelette at the moment, they had to make a special food with no cooking skills to a spoilt prince.

"You are right..."

* * *

Fortunately, for Ciel it wasn't too hard to find the library as the bedrooms both for guests and the family with bathrooms were upside, while the servants' bedrooms, a bathroom for them and the other rooms were downstairs. The library, unlike the other rooms had a huge brown door with carvings, symbolising animals and plants. What mostly caught his eyes was the huge door handle, which looked just like a lion's head.

'_Does everything in this castle costs millions of pounds? Okay, I know that I'm in a royal castle, but still... wasting so much money on things like this...' _

Ciel finally grabbed the ring which came out from the lion's mouth. It was too big for his small hands, so he wondered whether he was small or was the lion designed for giants...

However, his heart stopped when he opened the door and entered the room. It was so huge, almost 50 elephants would fit inside. The walls and the shelves full of books, maybe every book from the world could be found there.

'_How am I supposed to find a cooking book in a place like this?!'_

To his fortune, the books were sorted out based on the topics. It still took almost 15 minutes to find the shelves about cooking, but better late than never.

'_I don't know the taste of the prince, but I think Italian or French food would be the best...'_ – he thought as he took down two books than sprinted out of the library, back to the kitchen.

"Where have you been so long?! I started to get boreeeed~" – Alois declared with a pout on his face, swaying his legs in the air as he was sat on the table.

"Just go to that country one time!" – Ciel retorted with a groan, putting down the book, searching for the best food inside it.

"Country...?" – the blonde tilted his head questioningly.

"The library..." – a shiver ran through the other's spine, looking up like a monster, causing his friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we should start cooking if we don't want to be beheaded..." – Ciel gulped as he continued to read through the pages.

"You can read quite fast, you know..." – Alois commented as he was just barely able to read the first letters from one page.

"Now you can see the advantage of reading so much" – the other commented with a grin.

After about another 15 minutes, finally they have found the receipts they thought they could make and started to cook. Although the kitchen was a total mess when they finished, they were able to make some spaghetti. Fortunately, making tea wasn't a hard task, so they could do that easily. With the food and the tea now on a silver tray, they declared their job ready to be served. However, when they started to go, Alois winced as he stepped on his leg, getting Ciel's attention.

"You have done too much today, you should rest it for some time..." – he smiled.

"But the food-"

The dark blue haired boy just shook his head with a smile – "I will take it, you just go, have a rest... I will take care about the rest..."

Before the blonde could retort, his friend had already left the room with the tray in his hands. It was really hard to balance with just one hand as he still couldn't use his right arm properly. Finally, he was able to reach upstairs.

'_One... two...'_ – he counted in himself not to mistake the room. However, it would be really hard not to find it. Unlike the other normal doors, it was similar to the library's: carvings on the wings, but it's colour was bloody red. – _'This guy is creepy...'_

After some gulps, he raised his shaking arm to knock on the door twice.

"Come in!" – came the answer.

One last gulp, and Ciel opened the door. – "Sorry for interrupting you, but your food is ready _master_..." – he put an emphasis at the end of his sentence. The thought of being a servant in the royal palace still made him angry, but he was happy to be alive.

"Take it here." – was the prince's order. He was sitting on his bed, writing something on papers.

Ciel's first steps were shaky as he looked at the demonic gold eyes of his master. It was one of the creepiest things he has ever seen, making a shiver go through his spine. He put the tray on the desk, beside the king-sized bed and gave the food to the prince.

"Is it all?" – Claude asked coldly.

"I... I'm sorry master, but this is the first food we have ever made, please give us some time to get used to this...!" – although the thought made him almost vomit, Ciel still bowed, his voice shaky.

"Hmmm..." – the prince raised a nibble from the food with suspicious eyes. – "I hope you haven't put something in it, or else you will be killed!"

"Don't worry, we know that you are the prince, your majesty!" – now the dark blue haired boy kneeled down, putting right arm to his chest, making him wince a little.

"It's better than nothing for the first time... But make a more exciting food next time!" – commented Claude after he had tasted the food.

"Yes, master!" – and with a last bow, Ciel stood up. – "Do you want anything else?"

"Now that you ask... As you have heard, I've just fired my last servants some days ago, so there is still a lot of housework to do in the palace. I'm having guests in 3 days and I want you to make everything clean until that time: starting from the garden and the stables until every corner of the palace. Am I understood?" – another creepy face and a bow from the young boy as an answer.

"Yes, master..."

* * *

Alois was already lying in his bed in the servant's room in his nightgown, waiting for his friend to arrive. The room wasn't as luxury as the other parts of the palace, but it was much better comparing to their previous ones, especially by having beds. They also had a window, but it had barrels to prevent them from escaping. The room also had a wardrobe for their clothes and two desks. The bathroom was next to their bedroom, containing a shower, but no tub. When the door creaked open, Alois' eyes sparkled as he saw his waited friend having arrived.

"Ciel! I was sooooo worrieeeed~!" – he said as he threw his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly.

"Oi, Alois, I will fall!" – the other tried to keep his balance, but as the other was still sitting on his bed, it was too hard and he fall into his lap, standing up immediately, blushing hard.

"Ciel, where are you going~?" – the blonde asked with a pout, still teasing voice.

"To have a shower... I will be back in some minutes, please try not to cause any trouble until then, we will have enough work without that too..."

"Wait, wha-" – but Ciel had already left the room with his nightgown in his hands.

* * *

The bathroom was bright, because of the white tiles, making Ciel become calmer. When he went into the shower and started the water, he immediately let his body relax in the hot water. How long has it been since he had a proper bath or shower...? The beautiful smell of the soap made his eyes close and his bad thoughts go away. If he could, he would still have remained there for hours, but he as soon as his body and hair were finally clean (after so much dirt), he got out of the shower, dried himself with a towel and put on his nightgown.

When he got back to their room, Alois wanted to hug him again, but he put a hand before him to prevent him from doing so.

"As I've said we will have a lot of work to do tomorrow, so try to have some re- OI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" – he exclaimed as the blonde put his hands around his waist and lifted him with a smirk bridal-style, hopping into the bed, hugging the boy tightly.

"I can't sleep without a tale~ Tell me what happened with the king~ " – Alois asked poking the other's nose, who just pouted.

"That idiot spoiled prince has told that we should make the food _**more exciting**_next time and clean the _**whole**_ palace within 3 days as he will have guests! We doesn't even know how to clean a NORMAL house properly, how does he wants us to clean his palace?!" – Ciel pouted as he yanked himself free and sat up, folding his arms.

"I think we should give the prince some lessons then next time~" – Alois winked, causing the other to tilt his head.

"What are you talking about...?"

But the grin on the blonde's face just got bigger – "You will see~" – he declared as he sat up and kissed the younger's forehead.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" – but before he could answer, the other wrapped himself under his blanket, pretending to sleep.

"Oi, I know you can't fall asleep that fast..! Alois!" – but when he still got no answer, he got up with a sigh and went into his own bed, wrapping himself into the blankets.

When he glanced back, he saw that the other's blanket was going up and down slowly with his steady breathing.

'_Looks like he really has fallen asleep... I can understand, he had a hard day too...'_ – and with that, he put his head on the pillows and closed his eyes. – _'Good night, Alois...'_ – and with that he drifted off almost immediately too.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter ready :D!**

**Actually, I'm really ill now, but I will try to update soon ^^' ...  
**

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated~ ^w^ !**


	4. Punishment

**Hello everyone again ^-^!**

**Firstly, Merry Christmas for my dear readers, thank you so much for the support :D!**

**Secondly, I'm truly sorry, because I planned to update two chapters as a Christmas present, but I got really ill again and I didn't have time beside the family meetings, so I wasn't able to make just one chapter ;A;! Hope you will forgive me !**

**Good news is that I will have more time now, so if everything goes well, I will be able to update soon :D!**

**As always, I would really like to thank for you support by your awesome reviews: ****Angil93, XxLadyOfSinxX and HornyCorny o3o !**

**I know this chapter is shorter one, but has some more thrilling parts, hope you will like it~ ^w^!**

* * *

Ciel woke up when a ray of sun hit his eyes, making him wince, then open them. He sat up and stretched himself, looking around. Alois was still sleeping calmly; his blanket threw off him, his right arm on his stomach, snoring lightly. The scene made the younger chuckle, but when he looked at the clock, he froze.

7:30

He jumped out of his bed and started to take out his new clothes. Although they were told to throw away their old dirty ones, they secretly hid them as they were still precious for them.

"ALOIS, GET UP IMMEDIATELY!" – he shouted loudly while putting his clothes on.

"Nhhh..." – the blonde groaned – "Just 5 more minutes..."

"Alois, if we don't hurry, breakfast won't be ready in time for the prince! And you know what it would-" – but before he could finish his sentence, the blonde jumped out of his bed and ran to the wardrobe immediately.

'_Looks like he understood...'_ – Ciel thought as he finished with his clothes. They were similar to his old ones, but they were new and the dark blue vest had the symbol of the royal family on the pocket on the left chest. Instead of his pants, he had to wear black trousers and shiny black shoes for servants _(A/N: you know how they look like xD)_. Alois' clothes were similar to Ciel's, but his vest was dark green, like his previous one. And both of them, instead of caps had to wear bow ties as "accessories".

When both of them finished, they ran to the kitchen to make breakfast for the prince. As they didn't want to make him angry, they made omelette and two sandwiches with Earl Grey tea. Now, they put the plates and the cup on a golden plate, hoping that it would make a better effect.

"I think it would be fair if I would take them to him now. You can rest until then." – Alois smiled, lifting the tray.

"What about your leg...?" – Ciel asked with a concerned face. Although it healed properly and wasn't that deep, the blonde shouldn't have put too much force on it.

"Don't worry, it will be okay~" – Alois winked as he left the kitchen.

The dark blue haired boy just sighed and went to make some sandwiches to themselves as well. After some minutes he heard some crush from upstairs which made him start worrying about his friend.

'_I hope he is alright...'_

He sat down on a chair and waited for him to come back, when the door burst open.

"Aaaah, I will kill him for sure!"

When he looked at the source of the growl, he noticed Alois with omelette pieces on his clothes and face.

"W... what happened?!" – the dark blue haired asked, with his eyes wide. – "Don't tell me he was unsatisfied again!"

"He said that it was too simple! And that we should have put some extras into it! I will show him next-" – but the blonde didn't finish his sentence as he noticed the food on the table and his growling stomach stopped him. - "Okay, first eat something..." – he said with a blush as he sat down, causing a chuckle from the other.

"Don't worry, we have to get used to it... I wish we could just put him into the kitchen and tell him to cook! I'm curious what he would do!" – Ciel said jokingly.

"But not smaller than a luxurious food!" – Alois added now laughing as well as they started to eat their sandwiches.

* * *

"I've read that servants do the dusting everyday in nobles' houses, so I think we should start with that." – Ciel said as he grabbed one flannel.

"I don't want to do thiiiiis~!" – Alois pouted, folding his arms.

"I know... me neither... but we have no other choice, if we want to leave..." – the other sighed as he started to wipe the dust away from a statue in the hall, making him cough. – "How long is it since they last cleaned this place?!"

"Prince Sebastian said that Prince Claude has fired his servants before us, so maybe it has already been days or weeks..." – the blonde commented, examining the place.

"That spoilt prince... thinks he can do anything while he doesn't even think about the feeling of the others..." – the dark haired boy cursed, continuing his work.

By 11:30 am, they were just able to clean the hall together because of the huge amount of statues and dust.

"Now we should start to make lunch if we want to be ready by 1pm." – Ciel said, looking at the huge clock on the wall.

"I will make that stupid prince some EXTRA than!" – Alois replied with a smirk.

"What are you talking about...?" – the other just frowned, fearing of his friend's idea.

"As I have already said yesterday, you will see~" – the blonde winked as he went into the kitchen and started to get the ingredients.

* * *

_* 1 hour later *_

"Are you sure... it's alright...?" – Ciel asked with a worried face.

"Now that prince will learn how to appreciate the SIMPLE foods too!" – Alois replied with a huge grin as he put the food into the oven.

* * *

* 1 pm *

The two boys were ready with the food and put it on the golden tray with some tea.

"Don't you think we should put some water too...?" – Ciel asked.

"No, that would ruin the work!" – Alois retorted as he lifted the tray and started to walk up with Ciel before him, who knocked on the door and opened it after the permission.

"We have brought your lunch, master..." – he said as they entered the room.

"I hope it will be better now!" – Claude said with a frown as he looked at the food. Roasted chicken and rice with some red sauce.

"Don't worry master, I'm sure it will be MUCH BETTER than before!" – Alois replied with a bow in order to hide his grin.

The prince slowly raised his spoon with the food and tasted it. – "It's better no-" – but before he was able to finish his sentence, he started to cough. – "Water, NOW!" – he shouted.

"We're sorry master, but you have said only to bring hot tea with the lunch..." – Alois replied with a false apologising expression.

"YOU!" – Claude's eyes burnt with anger as he got up and grabbed the blonde by his collar. – "How dare you make something spicy like this?!" – he asked shouting as he raised his hand, causing the boy to cry out with fear, but before the prince could slam him, Ciel exclaimed.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!"

Claude looked at him with a frown as he released his hold on the blonde's collar. – "What do you mean?"

"It was me, who read the receipt; maybe my eyes slipped and read the other side, which was a spicy Mexican food!" – the dark blue haired boy bowed, his voice shaky.

The prince dropped Alois to the wall, making a hole in it from the power, causing him to cry out as his back hit it hardly; then went close to the boy, only inches away.

Claude was much taller than him, and if eyes could kill, Ciel knew he would already be dead now.

"Looks like you have some problems with your eyes then..." – the prince declared as he raised his hand, releasing his claws, striking with them on the boy's right eye.

"AAAAHHH!" – Ciel cried out in pain as the claws made contact with his eye, grasping it immediately, blood flowing quickly from the 4 scratches as he fell to his knees.

"CIEL!" – Alois immediately ran to his side weakly, kneeling down beside him, putting his hands on his shoulders. He looked up at the king with a fearful expression – "What was that for master? He won't be able to-"

But he didn't want to finish his sentence as the prince looked at him with a killing expression. - "Do you want to follow him?"

"At least please call a doctor than!" – tears started to appear in the blonde's eyes.

"You have gone through harder times, you should be able to handle a SIMPLE case like this." – Claude answered coldly.

"But-"

"Enough Alois!" - Now Ciel was the one who interrupted as he stood up, still holding his eye – "Sorry for the problems master, if you apologise..." – and with a bow, he exited the room.

"Wait! Ciel!" – the blonde ran after him, one last time looking back at the now smirking prince with widened eyes as he exited the room, closing the door.

He finally caught up with the boy, who was now sitting on his bed in their rooms, holding a towel to the right side of his face.

"Ciel..."

But the other just bowed his head instead of an answer.

"It's my fault... I knew he might be angry, but I haven't expected this..." – the blonde continued as he started to sob.

"No..."

Alois looked up with a surprised face, wiping his tears with his sleeve – "What are you talking about? It was me who-"

But he was interrupted by a chuckle from the other, which soon turned into laughter, causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

"What are you... laughing about...? You have just lost one of your eyes and you are still able to laugh?!"

"Haven't you noticed it...?"

"What...?"

"Those weren't nails... I would rather say _**claws**_..." – Ciel replied with a smirk.

"Y... You are right... and the power with which he threw me to the wall... a _**normal**_human wouldn't be able to do something like this... Do you mean...?"

"Although he suffered from the spices, after some minutes he was able to do things like this without any difficulty... Don't you think he has just pretended everything?"

Alois' eyes widened more.

"What...? But how is it possible?! He suffered from the spice from sure!"

"I know... but somehow it disappeared almost immediately and after used his _**inhuman**_ powers..." – the smirk still didn't leave the younger's face.

"You mean... HE ISN'T A HUMAN?!" – Alois exclaimed, causing a grin from the other.

"Maybe... but something isn't right with him for sure..."

* * *

"This might hurt..." – Alois said with a concerned voice as he raised a wet towel to clean the wounds on his friend's injured eye, once they stopped bleeding.

Ciel winced as the cold material made contact with his fresh wounds, but as soon as he got used to it, it was so relaxing, making him close his other eye as well, leaning into the other's hand.

"So... soft..." – he murmured before he lost consciousness.

"CIEL! HEY, WAKE UP!" – Alois shouted, but calmed down when he saw the up-and down moving of the chest of the other.

'_It must be because of the blood loss which caused him such tiredness...' _– he thought. – _'Ciel... why... why did you save me? It should have been me to be punished but still...'_

When he slowly laid the younger's body down to the bed, he cautiously wrapped a bandage around the eye _(A/N: so around the head of course too, like it was in the anime)_, wrapped the blanket around his body and kissed his forehead.

'_Have nice dreams... Ciel...' _

However, after the events, he doubted that they would have something like that in the near future...

* * *

**So this would be it, hope you enjoyed~ ^-^ !**

**Please don't kill me, and review! They always make me happy and encourage me to continue! * puppy / kitty eyes ***

**I will try to update soon, see you next time~ :D!**


	5. Present

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**OMG, I really am crying because of your awesome reviews, thank you so much~ ;w; ! * hugs everyone tightly ***

I can't express how grateful I am:

**Angil93, XxLadyOfSinxX, Blossom-Strawberry16, HornyCorny and rasu  
I love you all~ o3o !**

**As a present, you will get the continue now :D**

**Oh, and there is a present in the chapter for you too C:  
I'm sorry it's still a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be an extra long one, so get ready :D!**

* * *

After hours of sleep, Ciel finally opened his eyes, but winced as a sudden pain went through his right eye. He put his hand on it, to feel something soft, still wet on it. When the events popped into his mind, he realised that it must have been bandaged. He looked at the window to realise that it had already been dark outside.

'_I must have been out for quite a long time...'_

He got up with a smirk and left the room to find his friend. After some minutes of searching he heard a crush and some cursing from the kitchen. He immediately ran to the room, finding a broken plate on the floor, and Alois holding his right index-finger.

"Alois... what happened?" – Ciel asked with a concerned voice.

However, when the blonde heard the voice of his friend, his eyes shot up widened. Some tears appeared on the edge of his eyes.

"C... C... CIEEEEEL~!" – he ran to him, bursting out in tears as he hugged him tightly. – "I'm so happy you are awake! I have thought you would die!"

"W... what are you talking ab-" – finally the dark blue haired boy realised what he was talking about as his friend released him and put a shaky hand on the right side of his face, bowing his head.

"Does it... hurt...?" – Alois asked with a shaky voice, filled with tears and sobs.

However, he froze when a hand was put on his shoulder and he looked up to see Ciel smiling at him determined, shaking his head.

"But-"

"Don't worry Alois... Although in exchange for one eye, but now we know that the prince isn't what he tells he is..."

"But you still did nothing! I was the one who put the spice into his food!" – Alois raised his voice, bowing his head again – "But you... you..." – and he started to cry again.

Ciel sighed as he took the tissue out of his pocket and raised the blonde's chin to face him and wiped the tears away from his eyes. – "Look, we are still alive, moving, aren't we? I know it will be hard, but we have to do our best to do what this prince wants... And we have survived harder situations, haven't we?" – he asked with a wink – "Now, stop crying and help me clean this mess up. But first, we have to clean your wound." – he declared as he took a hold of Alois' hand – causing the blonde to blush - and wrapped the tissue around his finger. – "Wait here, until I bring some bandage..." – and with that he ran out of the kitchen.

Alois raised his now "bandaged" hand _(A/N: ok, just one finger, but you understand)_, still feeling the other's hold on it. It was warm and calmed him down, making him forget every bad thing which happened. He then put the hand on his chest to notice his fast, now calming heartbeat.

'_Ciel...'_

The dark blue haired boy returned in some minutes with a box in his hands, which he put on the counter and took out a bottle with some brownish ointment, which he put on a cotton ball.

"It may hurt a little..." – he commented as he took hold of the other's hand again and started to clean the wound on his index-finger with the ball, causing the other to wince at the touch, but got used to it fast. When he was finished, he bandaged it carefully and put a knot at the end. – "Ready, now it won't get affected." – he declared with a smile.

"Thank you Ciel~" – Alois jumped on the other and hugged him tightly, causing a huge blush from him.

"Oi, it's nothing, let me go!" – the other protested.

"Is it bad to say 'thank you' for somebody who helped you?" – he whispered into the younger's ear, which made him shiver.

"Let me go already, we still have a lot of work to do!" – Ciel protested, trying to free himself, but failed.

"You really are cute Ciel~" – Alois whispered still into the ears, kissing the other' cheek, causing a deeper blush from the other, who was now able to yank himself free as he pushed the blonde on his chest.

"I've already said to stop saying nonsense!" – he said, going away to take the ingredients out.

"Who said it's nonsense~?" – the blonde said with a teasing voice.

"Listen, we still have a lot of work to do, so could you please stop and-" – but Alois just started to approach him with an unchanged expression, grabbing his chin – "Oi, what the hell are you-" – but he was stopped by the other's lips connecting with his, causing his eyes widen. Although he has already realised that Alois was acting strange lately, he didn't thought that he would kiss him! Firstly, he tried to yank himself free, but the other grabbed his wrists.

"Oi, Alo-" – but the blonde just grinned as he exploited the situation to get access to enter. He explored every corner of Ciel's mouth, causing moans from him. When their lungs couldn't take it anymore without air, their lips parted, both panting heavily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" – Ciel exclaimed, his voice full with anger and threat. Although he partly enjoyed kissing the other, he still didn't want to accept it.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoyed~?" – came the teasing voice as an answer combined with a smirk.

"Why would have I? Look, we've been knowing each other for almost 8 years now, but it doesn't let you do something like this! We are both boys!" – Ciel tried to look serious, but his blush and shaky voice resulted in the opposite, causing the grin of the other widen.

"Oh, you are so cruel~ ! I just wanted to make you happy, I've thought you would like it~! – he replied as he threw his hands around the younger's neck.

"STOP AND GO TO WORK ALREADY!" – Ciel shouted as he yanked himself free and turned around to hide his red face.

"Look, someone is blushing~! Maybe you really have enjoyed it, just try to hide i-" – but Alois was interrupted as Ciel shoved a flannel into his hand.

"Go and dust the library! I will make dinner to the prince until then!" – he declared not looking at the boy.

"My, my, somebody hasn't looked on the clock when he woke up from his dream~" – the blonde commented with a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about...?" – the other looked up with a frown.

"Ciel, you have been out for the whole afternoon and night, it's almost 9pm! The prince has already had his meal!" – Alois said as he poked the younger's nose.

"WHAT?!" – Ciel froze as he looked at the clock, realising that the blonde was right, putting his hand on his temple – "Don't tell me YOU made him a dinner!"

"Actually... I have... but as he didn't have a proper lunch, he decided on eating it, although they were just some sandwiches..."

"WHAT? YOU GAVE SANDWICHES TO HIM FOR DINNER?!"- Ciel's eyes widened more _(A/N: if it's possible O.O)_.

"Yes... I've tried to make some proper food, but ended up with a total mess... the water ran out when it boiled or the food exploding... It was hard alone..." – he said the end of his sentence quieter, but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

"Alois..." – Ciel looked at him surprised. _Alois __**missed**__ him?! What is more, when he wasn't able to make food, he still let him sleep...?_ He bowed his head, lowering his voice – "Thank you..."

The blonde looked at him surprised, tears appearing at the corner of his eye. – "Ciel..."

"But don't try to make more mess next time, just wake me up, whatever happens! The prince will have his revenge for sure!"

Alois just bowed his head in as a reply, his bangs covering his face, causing the younger's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me... he already had...?"

But Alois just gritted his teeth, still saying nothing, but froze when Ciel grabbed his arm.

"What did he do?" – although half of his face was covered with a bandage, his expression was still serious. The blonde could do nothing but telling the truth when he looked into his burning good eye.

"Whip..."

Ciel froze. The prince went so far to even use a whip as punishment?! He wasn't able to control his body, just acted when he grabbed the other's vest and unbuttoned it, continuing it with the shirt, turning the boy over to face his back. His eyes widened. The back was full of fresh whip marks with dry blood covering them.

"Why... didn't you... tell me...?" – he asked with a shaky voice.

"I knew you would be angry..." –came the sad reply, but Alois froze when Ciel started to pull him by his arm out of the kitchen.

"Come, we have to take care of them..." – his voice was filled with both anger and worry. Anger against the king; and worry for his friend. He had enough of the prince. They were just suffering here, let alone the prince enjoyed it! He always smirked during punishments with a _**demonic**_ area around him.

'_Could it be...?! No... That's impossible!' _

"Oi, Ciel, is everything alright?" – came the concerned question of the blonde – "You have been lost in your thoughts I think, 'cause the bathroom is in the other way..." – he added as he pointed to the room.

The dark blue haired boy looked up with a questioning face, looking around, realising that the other was right. – "Sorry, let's go then!" – he declared, turning around, heading to the bathroom, where he told the other to sit down on the chair next to the shower with his back facing him. Firstly, he used a wet towel to clean the bloody back, then with the ointment from before he cleaned the wounds. The hisses and cries of the blonde made Ciel frown. How could a prince be so cruel with them? He knew they haven't done things like that before! Fortunately, the marks weren't that big, but still hurt with wrong moves. When he finished, he bandaged them carefully.

"Don't try to do dangerous moves or else it will hurt. If you are careful it will be okay in some days."

"Thank you..." – Alois replied with his head bowed.

The younger looked at him with a sad expression. He didn't want to see him so vulnerable. He was always determined and the one who caused trouble to the others. Of course, with the ones he cared wasn't so bad, but with enemies... Still, he sat before him like a prey, waiting to be eaten... Like a butterfly trapped in the spider's web, accepting his death..._ (A/N: okay, I know it should be the opposite, but you understand ^^' )_

"You should rest now, it's late at night. Don't worry, I won't wake you up tomorrow, you can sleep as much as you want. You have gone through a lot and helped me out when I was in need. I will do the housework until you wake up, okay?" – he asked, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, who looked up and nodded as a reply.

When they got to their room, Ciel helped him put on his nightgown and lay down without hurting his back and wrapped a blanket around him.

"Now sleep, good night." – he said with a smile, putting a hand on the other's head, who closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Could you... sleep here tonight...?" – Alois asked with a fearful voice, making the younger blink, but sigh.

_He knew that he must have gone through a lot while he was out and he owed him one for helping him out. It was the least he could do..._

After he has changed into his nightgown as well, he lifted the blanket and climbed beside his friend, wrapping the blanket on both of them.

"But don't exploit the situation!" – he murmured with a blush. _Who knew what the other could still do after the kiss?_

"I won't." – the blonde smiled happily as he threw his arms around the other's neck and snuggled his head into his chest. He was warm and made him relax. – "Thank you." – he whispered as he closed his eyes and immediately drifted off.

'_You never change...'_ – Ciel thought with a smile as he put a hand on the other's head – not his back not to hurt him. – _'The prince will pay for it one day for sure...!' _

The calm breathing of his friend made him smile again and forget about the prince. – _'He is so different while sleeping... rather cute...' _– he thought with a smile, but immediately froze as he realised what he was talking about, shaking his head – _'Ciel, calm down! He is just your friend not more...!'_ – but as the kiss popped to his mind, he couldn't help lifting his free hand to his mouth – _'... isn't he...?'_ – as he looked down at the figure again, a deep blush appeared on his cheek - _'Or maybe...?'_ – before he realised, he had already fallen asleep, his hand again on the other's head.

* * *

**So, this is it, hope you enjoyed :D!**

**Yay, finally Alois could "say" what he wanted so much :D xD !**

**I know that you now hate Claude more than you have done before, but it's just the first days... so... it will be worse in the future, hope you won't kill me ^^' **

**And don't worry, he will get what he deserves later! *hates him too ***

**In the next chapter, the guests will finally arrive, but how will they react? You will see, I will try to update soon, but as I've said, it will be an extra long one, so it will take more time to write ^^' I've started it, and now I'm at the third page (these chapters were 3 or 4 pages long) and it's just the start :D**

**Please review, they really made me cry (in happiness and was touched) ;w; ! * knows that had said already, but she really is grateful ***

**Until next time my dear readers~  
I love you all C: !**


	6. Meeting

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Okay, I know the previous chapter was short and maybe that's was the reason I've just got reviews from Angil93 and XxLadyOfSinxX (which I'm very grateful as always~ o3o), but as I've promised here is a long chapter. It's 10 pages (without the author note) in word :D **

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written to a story ;w; * hugs everyone tightly for the support ***

**Enjoy C:**

* * *

When Ciel woke up, he felt something warm on his chest and around his waist. When he opened his eyes and looked down, a smile appeared on his face as he realised who it was. Alois was still hugging him tightly, sleeping calmly, his head on Ciel's chest.

'_It's good to see that he is finally able to sleep well...'_

Suddenly he heard some moan from the blonde as he also started to wake up.

"Hm...? Ciel...?" – he asked with a still tired voice, wiping his eyes, but when he realised his position a soft smile appeared on his face – "Thank you..." – he said as he snuggled his face into the other's chest again.

"You should rest a little until I make breakfast as we have discussed. I will bring yours into the room." – the younger said with a smile, as he got up slowly and put on his clothes.

"Really? Thank you~!" – Alois replied with his eyes sparkling.

"I will be back in an hour!" – and with that the dark blue haired boy exited the room with a wave.

'_He is so caring... Maybe it's just because I'm hurt... But his right eye is also... what's more... that maybe will... never heal...'_ – the blonde thought with a concerned face, snuggling his face into his knees _(A/N: he is now sitting, with his knees brought to his chest)_.

* * *

As Ciel had promised, he returned after an hour with a tray in his arm, which he put on Alois' lap.

"Here... take as much as you want." – he smiled. On the tray were different kind of sandwiches and vegetables with tea and hot milk.

"But... what about you...?" – the blonde asked with a concerned face.

"Don't worry, I've already had some!" – Ciel waved – "I will start cleaning the remaining parts of the palace. It's the third day, so the guests will come today..." – he declared as he turned around to exit the room but was stopped by the sudden shout of the other.

"WAIT!"

He turned back with a questioning face.

"What is it...? Is it bad...?" – the younger asked regarding to the food, but the other just shook his head.

"It's not like that..."

"Then what's the problem? Is your back hurt...? I can ask the prince to give you a day off if you want to rest..."

Alois froze.

'_He is so kind again... he is hurt because of me and still... Yes, I have to do it!'_ – he thought, looking up with a determined face, holding something black in his hands.

"Hm? What is that...?" – Ciel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I've thought you wouldn't want to show yourself with this bandage on your face so...' – he extended his arm to reveal a black eye patch.

"Alois... you..." – the dark blue haired boy stuttered. He couldn't find his words to say.

"Just take it or I will throw it away!" – the blonde declared with a blush, turning his head away.

"Thank you..." – Ciel took the eye patch with a soft smile and went to the mirror. He shakily raised his arm to take the bandage off from the right side of his face, and ended up just putting his hand on it (on his cheek).

"Do you need help...?" – Alois asked, seeing his friend's shaky hands.

The younger opened his mouth, but said nothing and just nodded as a reply.

The blonde got up with a smile and went to his side to help him. He carefully undid the knot on the bandage and started to pull it off from the other's face. When they were ready, Ciel's left eye widened at the sight. His right eye was 'decorated' with four deep scratches, starting from almost his eyebrow to the line of the middle of his nose; causing him to bow his head, his bangs covering his face.

"Ciel...?" – the blonde leaned closer with a sad face, realising what the other was thinking, but froze when he heard a chuckle.

"Well... it's seems like our prince likes to do his job roughly..."

"Ciel... can you... open it...?" – the concern from his friend's voice still hasn't disappeared. – _'How can he laugh after the events...?'_

"I think I could, but I don't want to." – the dark haired boy replied with a smirk, grabbing the eye patch, wrapping it around his right eye (and head), knotting a bow at the back of his head.

"Myyy, you are still soooo cuuuuteee~" – the blonde changed his voice immediately and hugged the younger tightly.

"Alois... let me go...!" – Ciel just tried to breathe in the strong hug and after several tries he was able to yank himself free with a blush.

"Oh, someone is blushing again~" – the other declared with a teasing voice, causing Ciel to turn his head away.

"Shut up!"

But it just ended in a grin on the blonde's face, as he grabbed his chin and turned his head back, facing him.

"Say, 'Please'~!"

"WHAT? You are talking nonsense again!" – Ciel's blush deepened, his glance turning away.

"I'm always serious, Ciel." – Alois said now with a serious face, putting his other hand on the other side of the younger's face, making him glance back to him.

"Alois what the hell are you—-" – but he was cut off when the blonde's lips connected with his, making his eye widen. However, this time he didn't resist and let his hands fall down beside him, sending a sign to the other, who bit the lower lip of his friend, causing him to moan, thus he gained entrance, deepening the kiss. Although it was strange, Ciel had to admit that he LIKED the feeling when the other kissed him this time. He didn't even realise when his arms went up to curl around the neck of the blonde. After some minutes they finally parted to fill their hungry lungs, panting, the younger's arms still around the other's neck.

"I hate you..." – Ciel murmured with a deep blush, trying to hide his true feelings, but just got a grin as an answer.

"Your kiss and blush tells it other way~" – Alois commented with a teasing voice, causing the younger to bow his head. However, the blonde put his finger under his chin and lifted his head back, facing him again. They were looking at each other' eye for a while until both started to lean closer until their lips met again, this time into a more passionate kiss, both fighting for dominance, but still Alois was the one to win over the younger. When they parted, a grin appeared on the blonde's face.

"Do you still want to repeat your words from before~?"

Ciel closed his eyes while panting. He didn't really want to admit it, but he _**loved **_Alois. However, his pride wouldn't let him tell those simple words this easily, so he just shook his head, bowing it at the end. However, he froze when he felt the other's breath at his ears as he leaned closer.

"If you don't want to tell it, I will say it instead of you. I love you." – Alois whispered with a soft voice, causing the hair go up on the back of Ciel's back.

'_How can he say it so easily?!'_

"Well, Ciel, what's your answer? It isn't so hard to say~" – the blonde added with a teasing voice, causing a deep blush from the other.

"We still have a lot of work to do..." – Ciel murmured as he turned away, grabbed a flannel and excited the room, leaving a grinning Alois in their room, who after some minutes joined his friend.

* * *

The cleaning was just like the other days, but Ciel tried to get far away from Alois in order to hide his blush whenever he looked at him. They finished at around 1pm, just in time, as the guests would arrive in half an hour. Ciel went into the kitchen to make lunch, while Alois went to the prince to get him ready for the meeting.

At 1:30pm, the doorbell rang, signing the two servants that the guests have arrived.

"Coming!" – Alois was the first to go down and open the door, as Ciel was still making food in the kitchen. – "Welcome to the palace, let me help you with your clothes." – he offered, helping the 4 guests - which appeared to be two couples - with their jackets and hats.

One of the men was a tall, still muscular man with a short brown hair; while the other was short and plump with a short black hair and a moustache, a cigarette in his pocket; both wearing black suits with white shirts and one a blue – and the other a red tie. Both of the wives were tall and skinny – mainly because of the corset of their dress. The tall man's wife had a long, straight, brown hair and a blue dress; while the other wore her blonde hair in a bun, wearing a red dress – matching the colour of their husbands' ties.

"Oh, how cute, the prince found himself a new servant~!" – the brown haired woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Heh... I'm curious how long he will be able to bear with the prince..." –the other woman commented with a fake smile, causing Alois to blink.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lady, but the prince has a really strong power and isn't that bad, so I don't understand your attitude... Anyway, I'm Alois Trancy, nice to meet you." – the blonde boy bowed.

"Myyyy, what a cute boy he is! But isn't he too young?" –the brown haired woman asked.

"Actually I-" – but before Alois could reply, a new voice came from upstairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Elwood and Brightmore,it's nice to see you!" – when they looked up, they saw the huge (fake) smile of the prince, greeting him.

"It's nice to see you too, your majesty!" – the taller man bowed, followed by the other guests.

"Alois, please bring us some tea into the conference room and tell if lunch is ready!" – Claude ordered, looking at the young servant.

"Yes, master!" – the blonde boy bowed and turned to the guests – "If you forgive me..." – and with that, he sprinted into the kitchen.

"My,my, your majesty. Isn't that boy too young for a hard job like serving a prince...?" – the taller man asked, glancing at the direction, where Alois ran.

"Actually, Mr. Elwood, they lost their families and I've thought they shouldn't just run in the streets alone and offered them the job, which they accepted happily." – Claude replied with a false smile.

"They? You mean you have another one?" – the blonde woman asked with a frown.

"Yes, he is one year younger than the one you saw just now. I will introduce them when they will have finished preparing the food." – the prince bowed.

"Poor guys, I have always known that we have a merciful and helpful prince, but I haven't thought that you would do such a kind thing." – the brown haired woman declared with some tears in her eyes.

"Thanks for your kind words, Mrs. Brightmore. I think we should continue our discussion in the conference room." – Claude said still with his fake smile on. He didn't like the guests were interested in the two servants.

"Yes, you are right..." – the plump man now said and they both went into another room upstairs.

* * *

In the kitchen however some cursing could be heard, combined with angry growls.

"I can't believe it! How can the prince lie to the nobles this easily?!"

"Calm down Alois. I told you not to eavesdrop..." – Ciel sighed.

_While he was making the food earlier, the blonde just ran into the kitchen, panting._

"_The guests have arrived! And guess what, they were interested in me~!" – Alois said excitedly._

"_That's good..." – Ciel didn't even look up from the food. _

"_And they were soooo beautiful and kind! I can't even understand how they can trust someone like the prince!"_

"_Good..." – still nothing in particular, making the blonde frown._

"_Oi, are you even listening?!" – but now he was able to catch the adoring smells in the kitchen. – "Myyy, it must be delicious~!" – he declared as he went to the back of the other to get a closer look on the food._

"_Thanks..."_

_Alois just sighed. He knew that Ciel was concentrating hardly on the food, not to ruin it. However, he could understand, as now it was about guests and he knew how angry the prince can be. It must have been enough for the younger to lost one eye..._

"_What the hell are you doing?" – Ciel looked up to realise that Alois had taken a glass and went to the door._

"_What do you think? Eavesdropping!" – the blonde replied with a grin._

"_WHAT? Do you even know what consequences it can cause?!" – the dark blue haired boy's eyes widened. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if the prince realised what his friend was doing._

"_Don't worry it will be alright..."_

And now we are here with a frustrated Alois as he heard how the prince can foul those nobles so easily.

"Don't you have other things to do? For example bring tea to the guests...?" – Ciel asked with a sigh. He couldn't concentrate with the blonde cursing all the time around him.

"Aaah, I've almost forgot, you are right! I don't have enough-" – but before he could finish his sentence, the younger pointed at the table, where a tray was put with 5 cups of tea on it, still hot.

"W... when... a... a... and... how?!" – Alois gaped.

"When you were eavesdropping... now hurry or you will be scolded. I still have a lot of things to do too..." – Ciel replied with a sigh, turning back to the food, but froze when two hands were wrapped around his small body.

"Thank you Ciel, you are my hero~"

"Go already or it will get cold!" – the dark blue haired boy ordered with an irritated voice, closing his eyes.

"My, I've thought you want a good-bye-"

"GO ALREADY!"

Alois pouted, but knew the other was right. They still had a lot of work to do and had to show their good sides for the guests.

When he left the room, Ciel went back to the cooking with a sigh.

'_He never changes...'_ – he thought with a smile now. Although the blonde pissed him off sometimes, he has already got used to it, and he felt so empty when the blonde released him. – _'How stupid of me...'_

* * *

The blonde stopped at the huge decorated door with two wings. He was afraid what the prince would say. However, he knew if he waited more, it would make a worse punishment so with a big breathing in he knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Sorry for the interruption master, but your teas are ready..." – he said with a shaky voice, although he tried to sound convinced.

"Bring them in!" – was the order of Claude who sat at a huge table opposite with the 4 guests. The table was made out of dark wood and all of the chairs were luxurious with red silk covering them _(A/N: you know how the chairs in the palaces look like xD)_. Alois went to the table and put the tray on it and bowed – "Hope you will like it. Tell me if you need anything!"

"Oh my, how cute~! Your majesty, are you sure you want to keep him?" – asked the brown haired woman with sparkling eyes, causing Claude to frown.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brightmore, but he is one of my _**private servants**_, so he belongs to me."

"I know, but I know your methods as well!" – the woman retorted with a pout. She knew how cruel the prince could be, not being surprised about the other servants going away (or being fired).

"Please don't say things like that. My master is so kind. He took us in and takes care of us since then." – Alois interrupted with a shaky voice. He didn't want to upset his master by letting the guests say things like that.

"Oh my, you really are cute boy~!" – the woman exclaimed as she hugged the blond tightly.

"Excuse me... but... I... can't... breathe..." – the boy stuttered between his hard breaths, causing the lady to release him with a gasp.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist..."

"No it's my-" – however before Alois could finish his sentence the prince interrupted him by clearing his throat.

"I think you still have things to do, don't you?"

"I'm sorry!" – the blonde exclaimed, bowing and exiting the room running, colliding with somebody as he ran not looking before him.

"Watch where you are g- ALOIS?!" – the other voice asked surprised.

"Ciel?! What are you doing...?" – the blonde asked with the same expression.

"I was just going to inform our guests that lunch is ready. But why are you running in a pace like that in this castle? Has the prince done something again?" – the younger asked with a worried face.

"No... He just scared me... He really is like a _**demon **_sometimes..." – Alois replied with a shiver going through his body.

Ciel noticed it and put a hand on the other's shoulder to calm him – "I know how you feel, but now we can do nothing to find out what's going on in this place..."

"Ciel..." – Alois looked up at him with a gasp – "You mean... you want to... **find out**...?!"

"Of course I do... But I know we still have to wait. But one day we will pull the cover from the prince down for sure!" – the dark blue haired boy declared with a serious face, clenching his fists. The thought about the prince's actions made a shiver go through his spine as well. He was cruel and had an inhuman power. He had to find out why...

"Then it's decided! I will accompany you and together we will be able to solve the problem!" – Alois declared as he threw an arm around the younger's shoulder.

"Oi, what are you talking a- Oi!" – but the other boy turned to be stronger when he started to pull him away towards the conference room.

When they arrived, Ciel knocked and when the "come in" answer came, he opened the door, going in with Alois following him.

"Your lunch is ready..." – he bowed.

"Oh my, he is the other servant you were talking about?" – the brown haired woman squealed, clasping her hands together – "He is soooo cute~"

This comment caused a blush appear on Ciel's face as he bowed – "T... thank you, my lady..."

"He even knows the etiquette! My, I want to take him home~" – the woman continued, causing his husband chuckle, but an angry face from his master.

"Ciel, please go and get the horses ready. We will go for a tour after our conference." – the prince ordered.

"Yes!" – he bowed – "Your lunch is in the dining room!" – and with that he left the room, the blonde trying to follow him, but he was stopped by Claude calling him.

"Alois, you stay here! You will serve us during lunch, am I understood?"

"Yes!" – he bowed as he went to help the women up from their seats and accompanied them into the dining room, where the food had already been sat up.

"Looks like your servant did a great job!" – now the blonde woman declared looking at the huge variety of foods.

Claude was surprised by them as well. There were foods from almost all around the world: French, Italian, Asian, Indian, Greek and whichever you could still say.

"Y... Yes... he is my servant, so this is the least he must do!" – he replied, adjusting his glasses in order to hide his confusion.

"Let's eat then!" – the fat man declared as he sat down happily.

"I will help you!" – Alois appeared before him as he took his plate and put food which he wanted. He helped the others sit down and put food on their plates too. After he was ready he brought freshly made teas with cold water, if somebody wanted other.

"Thank you little boy. You do your job really well." – the tall man, known as Mr. Brightmore smiled at him, causing the blonde to blush.

"T... Thank you sir!" – he bowed. - "Can I go and help Ciel now...?" – he asked turning to the prince.

"No! You have to stay here if somebody needs something." – Claude declared with a serious face.

"Yes, master..." – Alois bowed. He hated the prince now. It wasn't enough that maybe his back would break if he continued bowing like this all the time (- okay, he must do it and with some overstatement); but he couldn't even help his friend out. To make things worse, he had to stay and listen to the conversation during the whole lunch. However, now he got to know that Mr. Britghtmore was a boss of a bank and that Mr. Elwood was a lawyer. They came to talk about the prince's treasury and expense, but Alois didn't understand a word from it.

When they were finally ready, Alois was given the work to clean the plates and come into the conference room as soon as he was ready.

'_Usually Ciel is in charge of the kitchen, but now he has other things to do... How should I even do something like this...?'_ – the blonde asked himself as he looked at the tub _(A/N: not the one in the bathroom)_. He grabbed the soap and started to examine it. He knew that he had to use it to clean, but he was clever enough to realise that if he just rub it on the plates, they would break for sure. He looked around to find something to use when something caught his eyes. It was a something yellow with a rectangular shape.

'_Maybe I should use this...?'_ – he thought as he looked at the two items. – _'But how do I put it together?!' _– now he started to get furious. He wanted Ciel to be with him and help him out. – _'Well, when you clean your hands you use water to be able to use the soap..._' – he started to calculate – _'Then maybe if I put the soap under the water...!_' – he did as he thought and got relaxed when the soap started to react with the water and a bubbly liquid flowed on the plate in his other hand. – _'And now the strange item...'_ – he put the soap down to replace it with the sponge and started to rub the plate with it, to realise that he was right. The plate got clean immediately. – _'I'm a genius!'_ – his face lit up as he started to repeat the process. However, he didn't realise that he has to clean the sponge sometimes so the number of the bubbles just grew and started to fill his clothes, making him wet as the water splashed on him by his impatience. _-'Ciel, where are youuuuu?!'_

Just when he was at the half of the plates, the boy came into the kitchen, his clothes filled with dirt, but still Alois' eyes lit up.

"Cieeeeeel~" – he exclaimed, but realised that he still had to stop the too much problem he caused.

"What are you doing?" – Ciel put his hand on his temple with a sigh.

"The prince ordered me to wash the plates... But I think I'm not born to something like this..." – the blonde replied with a fake smile.

"My, doing the washing is something anybody can do!"- the dark haired boy declared with another sigh – "Look..." – he said as he took the blonde's place and started to do the washing properly. Alois gaped as he realised how easy it would have been. When Ciel was finally ready, they mopped the floor and cleaned the mess up on the table.

"Now, I think we should go and wash ourselves as well, if we don't want our guests to see us like this..." – the younger said with a smile _(A/N: you know, that smile when Ciel decide something, closing his eyes as well), _looking through their dirty clothes.

"Waaa, you are right!" – the blonde exclaimed.

* * *

When they arrived at their rooms and took out their clean clothes, Alois looked at Ciel with sparkling eyes – "Ciel... does it mean that we will bath together~?"

However, he just got a pillow in the face as an answer – "OF COURSE WE WON'T!" – the younger declared with a really red face.

"But Ciel~" – Alois got closer with a pout on his face, until the dark blue haired one collided with the wall, not being able to go further. The blonde exploited the situation and got one of his hands beside the younger's body to prevent him from getting away and grabbed his right wrist with the other. – "Do you still tell the same~" – he asked with a grin, but froze when he saw that Ciel shut his eyes close when his wrist was grabbed. – "Oi, is everything alright...?" – he asked with a now concerned voice as he tried to lift the sleeve of the shirt, but the other yanked his arm free.

"I'm alright!"

"You don't look like you are! Show me your arm!" – Alois declared as he got hold of the am again, now not letting the other to struggle as he immediately lifted the sleeve, his eyes widening at the sight. Ciel's wrist was blue and purple and must have gotten twice bigger than normal.

"W... What happened?!"

"N... Nothing... Just the horses decided they didn't want to do what I wanted them to do..." – Ciel replied, bowing his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he pulled his hand away, holding his wrist.

Alois' eyes widened. The horses wouldn't do such a thing with Ciel. He had been taking care of horses before without any problem.

"If you excuse me, I want to get cleaned..." –the younger said with a very low voice, almost just a whisper and pushed the other away from him as he grabbed a towel and clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

Alois just stood there gaping. Ciel had never been like this before. Was he angry...?

He slowly went to the door of the bathroom and leaned to it – "If you are ready, I will help with your wound..." – he whispered, still hoping that the other heard it.

To his release, Ciel got out of the room some minutes later, a towel around his waist, his clothes still in his hands – "Thanks..." – his voice was still very quiet, but loud enough for the other to hear as he went to the bed, put his clothes on it and sat down.

Alois couldn't help but froze when he was now able to get a full sight of the other. His silky and white skin was covered with huge purplish marks on his arms, chest, legs, but the biggest was on his stomach.

"Ciel..."

But the dark blue haired boy just lifted his hand, signing him to stop – "Don't worry, it's nothing..."

"But you are hurt everywhere!"

"It was my fault for not being careful enough... Now, could you help me then?" – he asked with a sigh, closing his eyes.

Alois just stood there for some seconds until he finally nodded and went to the cupboard and took out a little bottle and went back to the bed. – "Please lay down."

Ciel obeyed and laid on the bed, his back facing Alois, his arms under his head on the pillow, except his right wrist, which he extended before his head. The blonde slowly sat beside him and took off the tip of the bottle and spilt some of the cream on his hand. – "This may hurt a little at the beginning..." – he commented as he started to smear it on the back of the younger's body, who firstly winced at the touch, but almost immediately started to get used to it, and later found it rather refreshing.

When Alois heard the quiet moans of Ciel and felt his body relax under his arms, he smiled and started to spread the cream on his shoulder and upper arms as well.

Ciel felt himself getting relaxed and his eyelids started to get heavier. A small smile appeared on his face, as he closed his eyes – "Thanks..." – was the last thing he said before falling asleep.

The blonde just only heard a murmur, but when he saw the steady and calm lifting up-and down of the other's back he realised that he had fallen asleep and what he had said. With a grin he leaned closer to Ciel's ears and whispered – "You are welcome, my dear Ciel~" – into them. Although the other wasn't awake, he still continued his treating on his body. When he finished, he brought another bottle, from which he put some cream on Ciel's wrist, then wrapped a strip around it.

When he was ready with everything, he got up with a smile as he noticed the much calmer face of the other, signing that he started to feel less pain.

'_Good night, Ciel.' _– and with that he went into the bathroom to get himself clean as well.

* * *

After about half an hour, Alois was ready with everything and went to the conference room. He gulped and knocked. He knew that the prince will be angry, but Ciel had to rest.

"Come in!"

He slowly opened the double-door with a shaky voice – "My apologies master, but your horses are ready..."

"How cute, thanks for the information!" – the brown haired woman exclaimed, but was interrupted by the cough of the prince.

"And could you tell me why not Ciel is coming to tell us? He was the one in charge of the horses, if I remember correctly." – he asked with a frown.

"Y... yes master, but... you know, he had some kind of problems and... now has to deal with them..." – Alois replied with a shaky voice. He didn't want to tell that his friend was sleeping quietly in their rooms.

"Well, he should be fast as I want the dinner ready when we got back, am I understood?" – Claude asked with a serious face.

"Yes, master!" – the blonde bowed and held the door for them to be able to get out of the room.

The prince was the first to get out, followed by the guests. The brown haired woman went to Alois' side and leaned down to him.

"Don't mind him. He is always like this. I'm so happy we had some privacy some hours before so we could discuss our opinions about him in private." – she whispered, but just caused the boy the froze.

"You mean... The king left for some time before?!"

Mrs. Brightmore just looked at him with a questioning face – "Yes. It was not long after you left with your friend. He said that he would go to the restroom, but he was away longer... But as I have said, at least we had some privacy." – she winked.

"I... I see..." – Alois stuttered with a fake smile.

"Now, keep on the good work boy~!" – and with that she also followed the others with a wave.

The blonde couldn't believe his ears. - '_Then maybe... the prince was the one who did something to disturb the horses and cause them to attack Ciel?!' _– but he shook his head – _"No... I don't have time for this now. I have to do his work if I don't want him to be punished!" –_ he clenched his fists in determination as he headed for the kitchen. To his relief, there was some remaining from lunch so he just had to heat them. – _'It can't be so hard...'_ – he thought as he started to collect the plates. However, he didn't even know where and how to start...

* * *

After about one and a half hour of trying, he was still nowhere, but just resulted in the situation getting worse. Some of the food ended on the floor or blew up in the oven or the microwave.

"Aaaah, I can't do this!" – he cursed as he threw a plate on the floor, resulting in a cracking voice echoing in the kitchen. – "Good... now I've made another problem..." – he sighed.

"You just did the preparations wrong..." – a new voice came from the door.

Alois turned and froze when he saw his friend leaning to the doorframe with a smile, his eyes closed and arms folded.

"C... C... CIEEEEEEL~!" – the blonde exclaimed as he ran to him and threw his arms around his neck, both ending up falling to the floor from the impact – "I was soooo worried about you!"

"Don't be ridiculous! They were just some bruises..." – Ciel blushed, turning away a little, but not just because of the words, but also the position they were in. Alois was on the top of him, his arms still wrapped around his neck. – "C... could you get off me...?"

"And what if I don't want to~?" – the other retorted with a teasing voice.

"ALOIS!" – Ciel now raised his voice, trying to sound threatening, but just got a grin from the other.

"Wrong answer~!" – he declared as he raised his finger into the air and leaned closer until their lips met. Ciel tried to struggle, but winced when a pain shot through his wrist.

"Don't try to move it, you sprained it rather badly." – Alois said when their lips parted, looking down with a grin to the blushing boy under him.

"Just let me do the job if you couldn't..."

"But I've thought we would play a little~" – the blonde said with a pouting voice, causing a deeper blush from the other.

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" – Ciel exclaimed as he pushed the blonde away from him and got up with an irritated face.

"Cieeeeel~"

"Look Alois, the prince will be back by at most 8, and we have to be ready with dinner until then. It's already 7, so could you listen to me for some minutes or you want to be punished?!" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a now serious voice.

"All right, what's your plan...?" – the blonde asked with pout.

* * *

**So this would be it my dear readers, hope you enjoyed :D!**

**I will try to make the next chapter long too ;)  
Get ready as something big will happen~ :D **

**Please review, they always make me happy, I love you all~ C:**


	7. Truth

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**OMG, I can't even express how glad I was when I read your awesome reviews, they made me cry ;w; ! As a present, I tried my best and here is the new chapter :D! **

_**Guestiny**_** I'm truly sorry, but I got your review after the update of the 6. chapter! Thank you so much for your review too :D **

_**rasu**_** I was crying while reading your review too, you are soooo kind, let me hug you too ;w; * hugs tightly * Sorry, but I am just able to respond here T_T **

**I see that everyone is worrying about Ciel and Alois, but don't worry, in the next chapter something will happen which changes their life ;)**

**And truly sorry for the beginning then, but now will be revealed what happened to Ciel!**

**Enough of talking, enjoy C:**

**P.S.: Sorry it isn't so long as the previous one!**

* * *

When Claude and his guests returned, he was really curious whether his servants were ready or not. He knew that Ciel wouldn't be able to do his work properly because of his injuries he got. Yes, he knew exactly what had happened.

_(* flashback ) _

_When he went out to the restroom, he actually went into the stable, where the young boy was cleaning the horses at that moment. _

"_Good boys and girls, we are almost ready." – Ciel smiled at the horses._

_This was the sign for the prince as he got out a whistle from his pocket and blew it hardly. However, its voice could only be heard by the horses, which immediately started to jump and whicker, causing the young boy to froze and tried to calm them down._

"_Oi, what's the probl-" – but he was interrupted as one of the horses kicked his hand away, causing him to yelp in pain and lose his balance as he fell back. However, he wasn't able to stand back as he fell between the horses so they always kicked him on the leg, back or arm – of course because of fear not because they wanted. _

_The prince grinned as he put the whistle away and left the stable. (A/N: he uses a secret door, so he wasn't witnessed)_

_When the horses finally stopped, Ciel grabbed the door of a 'room' and hardly stood up. Every part of his body hurt. When he looked down at himself, he was covered in dust and dirt, some parts of his clothes torn. – 'But finally they have stopped...' – he thought as he finally got his balance back. He went to every horses, petted them to make sure they were calm now. – 'Good, then back to work...'_

_(* end of flashback *)_

"It's good to see you back master!"

"Sirs, ladies"

Came two new voices from the door. The prince turned to the source of them to find the two boy standing there bowing.

'_WHAT?!'_

"Hope your riding was good; please help me take your horses back, while my partner helps you into the dinner room. The food is ready." – Alois went to them and took the ropes of the horses.

"Thank you boy!" – replied the two women in unison, causing the blonde to smile back at them, then leave.

"Then, if you would follow me..." – bowed Ciel, as he opened the door for them. He offered his help with the hats and jackets, then led them into the dinner room, where different types of foods were put again, the place lit only by candles, making a romantic feeling. – "Hope you like tonight's design."

"Oh my, it's awesomeeeee~!" – exclaimed Mrs. Brightmore _(A/N: the brown) _– "You really did your job well while we were away boys."

"I'm glad you like it." – Ciel bowed with a smile. To his luck, the gloves and the sleeve of his shirt covered his bandaged wrist. He helped the prince and the guests sit down and put some food on their plates.

"Thank you boy, you are really helpful, like your partner." – Mrs. Elwood _(A/N: the blonde)_ commented.

"It's my pleasure to help you." – Ciel bowed before going to the corner of the room until they finished.

"Clean the plates and make sure that you finish before our guests leave." – Claude ordered when they were ready.

"Yes, master" – Ciel bowed and when they went out the room, started to collect and clean the plates and glasses. He smiled as he remembered how fast they had to be. Together with Alois, they were able to clean the kitchen in time. Alois swept and mopped the floor, while Ciel cleaned the plates and glasses and made some new food. They had just finished when they heard the coming voice of the horses, signing that the prince and the guests arrived. Ciel was proud of both him and his friend. He knew that he owes one to him, although it was Alois' fault that they had to start everything over, but he couldn't blame him. Alois wasn't very familiar in the kitchen. However, everything got out right in the end.

When he got out of the kitchen, the guest have just got out of the conference room, laughing.

"It was a pleasure to meet you today Prince Claude. Hope we will be able to make a good deal then." - the blonde woman commented with a smile, but with a one, which showed that she wanted money.

'_Rich people...'_ – Ciel thought with a frown. He didn't like them. However, the brown haired woman was really kind with them, he liked her.

"Mine is the pleasure, Mrs. Elwood." – the prince replied as he kneeled down and kissed her hand. -

"Ciel, go and help them out!" – he ordered as he got up and looked at the boy.

"Yes!" – the servant bowed as he helped the jackets and hats up, but was stopped when he wanted to put them on Mr. Elwood _(A/N: the fat man), _who raised his hand.

"Do you have any problem, sir?" – Ciel asked with a questioning face.

"No, but I still have some things to speak about with the prince in private, if you apologise." – the man replied with a fake smile. – "It will take_** some**_ more minutes..." – he put an emphasis on the end.

"Help the others out and bring them to home Ciel. Alois will help me if we need something." – the prince replied with a serious face.

'_They are up to something...'_ – the young boy thought with a frown, but just bowed – "Yes, master." – and with that he helped the others out to the carriage.

* * *

Alois was waiting in the bedroom, sitting on the bed impatiently. It has been hours, since he finished, and he was bored without his friend. He wasn't informed about his friend's duty, so he started to get worried.

'_I will find him...'_ – he thought as he got up and left the room. He started to search through the whole palace: in the kitchen, in the library, even in the conference room; but found nobody. – _'Where the hell can he be?!' _– he asked himself irritated, holding his head. However, he froze when he heard a shot from the direction of the library. He ran to the source and found a room, which door was slightly opened.

"You... you..." – came the stuttering voice of a man, his voice filled with fear.

'What the hell...?' – Alois thought as he went nearer, not enough to be seen, but enough to see the shadows of the figures, but his eyes immediately widened.

There was a shadow of a fat man, who kneeled on the ground, holding a gun in his shaking hands.

"P... please... don't kill me!"

But this wasn't the thing which scared him. The other figure was tall, which he immediately recognised as the shadow of the prince. However, his fingers had claws on the end instead of nails, his hand raised into the air, ready to strike.

"It's too late, Mr. Elwood, you have gone too far, trying to kill me, let alone have seen too much..."

Alois could recognise the threatening grin of the prince and the next thing he saw were the claws striking down on the man, followed by a deafening shout, before the fat man fell to the ground dead. He couldn't make out the shadows any more, as both the floor and the walls were filled with fresh blood. The boy started to shake.

'_I need to get away from here!'_ – he thought when he was able to see the threatening eyes, looking at the direction where he stood. He started to run with his full power, not caring about where he ran. However, he didn't look around properly and tripped on a small statue, hitting his head into the wall, and fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

He felt his head pound and the world started to get blurry. He was just barely able to notice a figure running to his side, calling his name worriedly. However, no voice left his mouth as he smiled when he felt his eyelids getting heavy and recognised the voice.

'_Ciel...'_

And with that, he lost consciousness.

* * *

Ciel became more and more angry as he was riding home with the carriage. It wasn't enough that he had to ask the villagers' help to find his way back, but it was late at night and was freezing cold outside, but he only had his uniform on him, not being warm enough against the cold. He wrapped his arms around his body, trying to defend himself from the breeze, but still was cold.

He was so happy to finally see the towers of the palace in his sight. When he arrived, he got off the carriage with a sigh and let the horses inside the stable, then gave them food and water.

"Good job." – he smiled as he petted them and when they finished eating and drinking, he led them back to their 'room' and closed the stable.

'_I just want a warm shower after his...'_ – he thought as he held his temple. He was tired and cold. It was a good feeling to get back.

However, when he went into the palace and closed the door, he heard a 'thud' not far away. – 'What was this...?' – he thought with a frown as he put his hand into his pocket, where he secretly held his old knife in case of any danger. However, he froze when he realised where the voice came from.

"ALOIS!" – he exclaimed, running to the figure on the floor. He noticed blood flowing from his temple, which made him more worried. – "OI, ALOIS DON'T GIVE UP! WAKE UP!"

His shouting however was useless, as the other boy fell unconscious.

"Damn..." – Ciel cursed. He had to take care of his friend now. He slowly threw the other's arm around his neck and lifted him up. He carefully took him into their room and laid him on the bed. He immediately ran to the bathroom and returned with a first-aid kit. He was grateful when the other just only winced when he cleaned the wound on his temple, and didn't wake up. When he was finished, he carefully lifted his head to be able to bandage it. – _'What the hell happened...?'_ – he thought with a worried face. It wasn't the thing he expected when getting back. When he put the box back to the bathroom, he took out Alois' nightgown.

'_Hope you will not feel or remember anything from this...'_ – he sighed as he slowly took the boy's clothes off, except the pants. He gasped when he saw the right ankle of the blonde. It was swollen badly, he needed to take care of it too.

When he was finally ready with the sprained ankle as well, he sighed. He couldn't help blushing as he looked through Alois' body. His back was still bandaged from the whip marks, he needed to change them too if he had the aid kit with him now.

'_You owe me with one...'_ – he thought with a pout and was grateful that the other couldn't see his deep blush. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and relieved when he saw that the marks started to heal since the last time. They were still huge, but not that deep anymore and the reddish marks also disappeared from around them. – _'I will save us one day... Don't worry...' –_ he thought with a determined face. He didn't want his friend to suffer any more. – _'Friend...'_ – the words repeated in his minds and started to think about it. _Was Alois only just a friend... or even more...? He has already kissed him 3 times and Ciel even returned the last one. During the days he realised he was also in love with the other. But is this really means they are... not just friends, but lovers?_

His blush deepened when he looked down at the sleeping figure. His calm breathing, the up-and down moving of his chest. He had to admit that Alois was much different while sleeping. – _'He is... cute...'_

Ciel's body moved on his own as he started to get closer to the other and kissed his cheek as his forehead was bandaged. _Could his face become any redder? _

When he got up, he realised that he still had to put the nightgown up on the boy. – _'Myyyy, can it be any harder?!' _

He was so tired now. He couldn't even concentrate on the figure under him. When he touched Alois' body it felt so warm under his cold hands. Has being outside in this cold made his body this cold? Or was it the so called _'warmth of love'_? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from these thoughts. He had to concentrate. He didn't want to wake the blonde up. But he couldn't help drawing his hand through his bare chest. It was just like silk, let alone the warmth coming from it. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the touch where he could feel the beating of the blonde's heart. It made him calm and forget about everything. The cold and that he wanted to have a warm shower.

However, he was disturbed from his thoughts and opened his eyes, when he felt a hand getting hold of his, but froze when he realised that Alois woke up and was looking up at him with a grin.

"I... It isn't what you think it is!" – he stuttered, his blush returning.

"It looks another way~!" – the blonde retorted with his grin widening and a teasing voice.

"Look I was jus-" – but Ciel was cut off as the other pulled him down with his hand _(A/N: as he is still holding it)_ and kissed him passionately.

The dark blue haired boy's eyes widened, but he soon realised that his thoughts were right. He loved Alois, no matter how much he tried to protest against the thought. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. The blonde grinned and deepened the kiss, causing moans from the other, giving him entrance. After several seconds they parted, both panting, Ciel with a deep blush.

"Looks like you have also realised your true feeling now" – Alois whispered into his ears, causing the younger to shiver from the thought. – "But I'm glad" – he continued as he pulled his head back and kissed the other again. However, this time the blonde exploited the situation and turned around, now Ciel under him, and looked down at him with a grin when they parted.

"Oi, Alois what are you d-" – but the younger was interrupted when a finger was put on his mouth.

"Ssssh, now I'm the one to speak." – the grin never left the blonde's face as he unbuttoned the other's shirt.

However, Ciel closed his eyes as he got hold of the other's hand and slowly pushed it away – "I'm sorry Alois, but you have to sleep. You hit your head pretty bad, let alone your ankle..."

"I don't mind~" – the elder declared as he threw his arms around the other, hugging him tightly, now both boys on their sides, facing each other, Ciel's face on Alois' chest.

The dark blue haired boy didn't protest, but hugged the blonde back. He was warm and made him calm, so he closed his eyes and snuggled his face into his chest.

"You are... warm..." – he murmured.

Alois looked down with a questioning face, but this was the time when he realised how cold the other's body was.

"Oi... your body is cold. You need to have a warm shower, now!" – he declared with a worried face. However, the tiredness had already taken over Ciel's body and was now in a deep sleep. When Alois got no answer, he finally noticed the calmer and steady breathing of the other. When he looked down, he realised what had happened and a soft smile appeared on his face as he wrapped the blanket around them.

'_This may do instead...'_

He slowly raised one of his hands and put it on Ciel's cold cheek.

"You are too cute sometimes..." - he commented with a smile, knowing that the other didn't heard him. He finally closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

**So this is it, hope you enjoyed :D!**

**I won't be able to update for some days, but will try as soon as possible ^w^**

**Please review, I love you so much for them, they really make my day~ **

**In the next chapter something BIG will happen, so get ready :D**

**Happy New Year in advance~ ^w^**


	8. Consequences

**Hello everyone again~ ^-^!**

**Firstly, happy new year to everyone ^w^ ! Secondly, you made me so happy with your reviews, I tried my best again, and here is another extra long chapter, 11 pages in word :D!**

**Thanks for the story favourite / follow: ****XxLadyOfSinxX and bear511**

**And of course thanks for the awesome reviews as always: XxLadyOfSinxX, HornyCorny, Angil93 and rasu. I love you all~ o3o**

**Oh and ****rasu****, I'm sorry, but I prefer the Alois x Ciel pairings ^^' But I'm glad you still like the story :D**

**WARNING: Ciel will suffer a lot in this chapter, hope you forgive me, but everything will be changed at the end of the chapter! **

**Here is the chapter everybody was waiting for I hope! Sebastian also appears again finally C: !**

**Enough of talking, enjoy ^-^ !**

* * *

Alois opened his eyes when a sun ray hit his face, causing him to wince. He slowly opened his eyes and after some minutes got used to the light and sat up, wiping his eyes then stretched himself. A sudden pain shot into his head, causing him to put a hand on his forehead. He noticed that it was bandaged. He didn't even realise it yesterday because of Ciel.

'_Wait, Ciel!'_

He froze when he realised that his friend has already left the room.

'_Maybe he has already started to work...'_ – he thought with a smile as he got up, but realised that it was hard to walk. His right ankle hurt like hell as soon as he stepped on it. He used the wall as a support to get to the wardrobe to get his clothes. He sat back on the bed to easy his movements. When he was ready, he glanced at the clock next to the bed.

_8:00_

'_He must be taking the breakfast of the prince up now...'_ – he thought with a smile, but jumped when he heard a huge thunder outside. He turned to the window and realised that there was a huge storm outside. – _'Good... it will scare us to hell...'_

He used the wall again as support and walked outside as soon as he was ready with the clothing and in the bathroom. However, he froze when he got out the room and some shouts hit his ears from upstairs.

"I don't care what you say!"

"But master-!"

Alois' eyes widened as he recognised the voice, which was followed by a cup hitting the wall and breaking into pieces.

"CIEL!" – with the help of the railing, he was able to get upstairs easier, but he the shouts didn't want to stop before he reached the room.

"Watch what you say, you are just a servant!"

"But master, he won't be able to do his job this way!"

"I don't mind! You are just servants! You have to do what your master orders!"

Alois froze before the room. - '_Did Ciel just said 'he'? 'Is he trying to help me?'_

When he finally reached the prince's room, he opened it without any warning, leaning to the frame. There were Claude and Ciel; several broken things on the floor behind the dark haired boy.

"What do you want?!" – the prince asked, his voice threatening, as well as his glance.

Alois gulped. – "I... just..."

Ciel's eyes widened when he noticed the boy leaning to the frame.

"Alois, you should sleep! Why did you go up?!" – he asked worriedly, as he ran to his side, throwing one arm around his neck, to give support to the blonde – "See master, he is injured, he won't be able to do his job properly like this..."

Alois froze. So they really were arguing about him. – "Ciel, I'm not..."

"And what do you plan to do? My brother will come to my place tomorrow and you have to be ready until then!" – the prince asked with a still threatening face. He didn't like the way Ciel was rebelling against him.

"I will do his job as well!"

Both Claude and Alois froze at the declaration.

"Ciel, you don't have to-"

"Alois, you have to rest, especially because of your leg. What's more, if you do too much work, it won't be good for the injury on your head either."

The blonde had to admit that he was right. Both his head and ankle hurt. He had to rest, but he didn't want to leave his friend alone.

"Do you plan to do ALL of his work, let alone in one day?" – Claude asked with a frown.

"Yes, not leaving anything out!" – the determination on Ciel's face never disappeared. Although inside he was shaking, he had to win this fight.

"If you insist... Then clean the whole palace, make an extraordinary food, feed and clean the horses and finally take care of the garden!"

"But there is a storm outs-" – but the blonde was interrupted by the dark blue haired boy.

"Yes, master!" – he bowed half because of the other boy's arm around his neck – "If you excuse me, I have a lot to do then..." – and with that he left the room, helping his limping friend.

* * *

When they got into their room, Ciel helped Alois sit down on the bed, but froze when he got a slap on the face as an answer.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" – the blonde exclaimed irritated.

Ciel's face turned from the impact and a huge red mark appeared on his cheek. He slowly raised his hand on it and bowed his head.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?! You won't be able to do this much work in one day!"

"I will..."

Alois looked up with a surprised face, not being able to get the face of the other out as it was covered by his bangs.

"I won't let you do anything with those injuries. You have to rest, I will be alright, don't worry..."

"But..." – the blonde felt some tears appearing on the edge of his eyes and started to sob.

"I'm sorry. If you excuse me..."

Ciel still didn't lift his head, which caught the other's attention. He immediately grabbed his wrist (not the injured one).

"Oi, are you trying to hide somet-" – but he froze when he realised how warm his wrist felt. Not caring about his leg, he stood up and put a hand on Ciel's forehead and froze immediately.

"You have a fever!"

However, the younger just yanked his hand free and started to walk away, bowing his head again.

"Oi, wait right there!" – however, because of his limping, Alois wasn't able to reach his friend in time. The dark blue haired boy exited the room and closed the door. A small 'clicking' voice was heard, causing the blonde to freeze when he realised what the other has done. Supported by the wall, he went to the door and when he tried to open it, he realised it was closed.

'_Is he that serious...?'_ – he thought with a chuckle. – _'Then all I can do is just wait...' _– and with that he hopped back to the bed and without realising it, immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Ciel left the room, he leaned at the door, not wanting to leave until he made sure the other didn't want to escape. When he heard the doorknob turn, he smiled and got up.

'_I'm sorry Alois...'_ – he thought as he went into the kitchen. With the help of the cooking books, he prepared the foods and when was ready he started to dust the hall, followed by the library and the rooms downstairs. It was really hard with his fever, as his vision often got blurry, let alone he almost fell down from the latter while dusting the books in the library or taller parts of the castle. Things just got worse when he had to bring the lunch up to the prince, always swaying. However, he didn't show his weakness to the prince, not wanting him to exploit the situation and give him more work. When he was ready in the kitchen, he went and continued his work upstairs. However, now slight coughing also joined his work.

'_Good... it was the only thing missing...'_ – he cursed under him as he continued the work, being less and less able to concentrate.

The sun has already set when he finished with the dusting, sweeping and mopping in the palace.

'_Now, the horses...' _

To his fortune, he didn't have much work as he had done almost everything the previous day, so he just had to give them fresh food and water.

'_Now the best part...'_ – he commented in himself ironically as he looked outside. The thunder just got worse and as the rain didn't want to stop, it has already been raining since the morning, causing some flows and puddles in the garden. What's more, because of the strong wind, some of the trees even got hurt so he had to take care of them too.

He finally sighed and went outside, the strong wind and rain immediately hitting him, causing a shiver through his spine. It was _**freezing cold**_.

'_At least I don't have to do the watering...' _– he thought with a chuckle.

To his fortune, the lightning and thunder had already stopped, so he didn't have to fear of them, which slightly made his work easier. With the help of clippers, he made the shapes of the bushes back and cut the dead parts of the trees down. It was really hard with his weak body and the rain always hitting his eyes, but finally he was ready with it. Next, he cut the yields of the trees and flowers down and put them into a basket.

'_These will be good for tomorrow as well.'_

When he was ready with the collecting, he went to the fountain of the garden. He realised that the roof protecting the benches has fallen down because of a lightning.

'_Good...'_ – he thought with a frown. He even had to fix it as well. His power started to leave him and the coughing and the pounding in his head just got stronger every minute. To his relief, the storm stopped when he collected the things for the reparation. The sky was now clear, shining stars making them more beautiful.

'_It isn't a matter anymore...' _– he thought while he looked down at himself. His clothes, hair and body were soaked and he knew he wouldn't be able to go have a shower for a while. – _'I won't give up. I have to do it for Alois...'_

His determination gave him the power for his remaining work and was glad to see his final work. When he looked up, he noticed the first sun rays, signing that it was already morning.

'_Good, and I still have a lot to do...'_ –he jumped down from the roof, his body swaying immediately and fell to his knees. – _'I... can't... give up... now...'_ – he thought between sharp breaths as he collected his energy and concentration and got up. It was a good thing for him that the sun started to rise, as he could get a clearer picture of the garden. He collected some beautiful flowers and brought them to the fountain, where he decorated the roof and its pillars with them.

He sighed when he was finally ready. The sun had already risen fully, so he realised that it must have already been 7 in the morning. Despite the warm rays of the sun, he was cold, and his body was trembling. The pounding in his head now turned into and almost unbearable one and his throat was burning.

'_I don't mind... Alois was safe...'_ – he thought with a smile. His vision was now so blurry that he could hardly get back to the entrance of the palace and was swaying and thus had to find support all the time.

When he got in, he glanced at the clock.

_7:55_

'_Have to bring breakfast to the prince as well...'_ – he went into the kitchen with the thought. He knew that he will have a lot of work and might not be able to make breakfast so made everything the previous night. He put them on the balcony of the kitchen to keep them cold. He brought the one made for breakfast in and put it in the stove. When it was warm enough, he turned them off and put the food on a tray with some freshly made tea.

He had to move slowly in order not to collapse from the constant swaying and drop the tray. When he finally reached the prince's room, he knocked.

"Come in!"

He slowly opened the door and put the tray on the table. – "Your breakfast is ready." – although it was hard, he made some voice out of his mouth, but his throat was burning like hell.

However, the prince got up and slapped him hardly, Ciel landing on the floor with a 'thud'. – "I've told you the first day, bring food at 8! It's already 8:15, what were you doing until this time?!" – he asked angrily.

Ciel hold the red mark on his cheek, wincing at the touch. The prince still had an _**inhuman**_ strength. – "I... I'm sorry master, but the other things lasted mo-" – but he was stopped when Claude grabbed him by his bandaged wrist, causing him to wince.

"Do you dare to retort to your master?!" – the prince asked, raising his voice as he tightened his hold on the wrist, causing the young boy to yelp in pain.

"N... no, I'm sorry, it won't occur again!"

Claude threw him hardly to the wall – "I hope so!" – he declared – "Now get up, my brother's carriage has arrived into the town, so he will join me for breakfast. Bring my food down!" – he ordered.

"Y... yes... m... master..." – Ciel's voice started to get hoarse and he was barely able to concentrate on the figure before him. The edge of his vision now even started to darken, his body aching everywhere. He was just able to get up with the support of the wall, swaying hardly. – "I need to let Alois out..." – he thought as he lifted the tray and collecting his remaining power he brought it down to the kitchen, with his right hand on the rails all the time. His wrist was burning from the squeeze before, so he had to use his left arm for the tray. When he finished, he went to their room and opened it with the key from his pocket. He opened the door, but said nothing in order to hide his hoarse voice.

"CIEEEEEEL~!" – Alois exclaimed and went to his side immediately as soon as he saw his friend. He was already wearing his clothes and seemed like his ankle was better, but judging from the fact that he didn't jump on him just walked to him still with the help of the wall, it must still have hurt.

However, Ciel raised his hands to prevent the other from hugging him and bowed his head as he turned around – "Prince Sebastian will arrive soon so we have to do our job and greet him." – he said trying his best to hide his voice, but he failed as it has just gotten worse.

"What's with your voice...? My, your clothes are soaked and dirty, you have to take a shower!" – Alois declared with a worried face as he leaned closer.

"Nothing... just a cold, don't worry about it... And about the clothes, I think the other prince would understand it..." – he forced a smile on his face, but it still didn't make the blonde convinced. He noticed the pinkish colour of his friend's cheek, which showed he still had a fever. Just as the younger wanted to go away, he grabbed his uninjured hand.

"Ciel, you are not alright! You have to rest! I will do the remaining..."

"No, your ankle is still hurt, so just do a job when needed..." – the other retorted with a serious face.

Before they could do anything, they heard the whicker of the horses outside, signing that the other prince has arrived.

"Wait here, I will take care of the horses." – the younger said with a fake smile on his face, trying to hide his pains.

Before Alois could prevent him from doing so, Ciel has already gone to the entrance.

"Good morning prince! Hope you had a good journey." – he greeted them with a bow.

"Oh, looks like the boys are still able to take your behaviour Claude!" – Sebastian chuckled, causing a frown from his brother.

"Yes, they have no choice as you know..." – he replied while adjusting his glasses.

"I will take care of the horses; Alois will help you in the palace." – the dark blue haired boy bowed.

"You can go then!" – Claude ordered as Ciel forced another fake smile as he led the carriage away.

Sebastian was still looking after him for some seconds. He noticed the hoarse voice of the little servant, let alone his pale body, the purple circles under his eyes, his pale face, his eyes almost without any shine and the wince when he moved with his trembling body.

'_What did Claude do to him...?'_ – he asked with a frown, but was interrupted when his brother put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we go inside then?"

* * *

"Welcome to the palace prince Sebastian! It's good to see you again!" – Alois greeted them inside with a bow and helped the jacket and hat of the prince down after that.

"What happened to your head...?" – Sebastian asked with a surprised face.

"Aaah, this?" – the blonde pointed to the bandage on his temple – "It's nothing, just got tripped..." – he replied with a fake smile. _(A/N: as it wasn't that bad any more, Alois replaced the bandage with a smaller one (with a square form))_

"Oh I see... Be careful next time then." – the prince replied with the same expression. He knew that his brother was cruel, but what exactly did he do with these boys?

"The breakfast is ready, if you would follow me." – Alois bowed again.

"Sure." – Sebastian smiled as he let the boy led them to the kitchen, where the food was already put on the table with teas.

The blonde was glad that Ciel prepared almost everything, so he just had to put them on the table. He held the chairs for the princes to sit down, put some food on their plates and went to the corner if he was needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ciel suffered with the horses in the stable. Of course, it wasn't hard to feed them, but his state just got worse with every moment, and he always threw the food to the wrong place or spilt the water on the straw. He could do nothing. He couldn't even make out the shape of his own hand now. How could he do something like this work then?

After about half an hour, he was finally ready, and with the help of a stick, he was able to get back to the palace – of course throwing the stick away before he entered.

He just got in when the princes exited the kitchen and he bowed immediately. – "The horses are ready!"

"Thank you little boy~!" – Sebastian winked at him, but Ciel just blushed at the comment.

"I'M NOT SMA-" – but as soon as he took a step forward, his vision got blurrier than before, his body swaying hardly. The adrenalin which helped him until this time had already left him with his remaining power as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"CIEL!" – came the exclaim of Alois behind the princes as he made his way out of the kitchen and ran to his side immediately, putting a hand on his forehead, wincing from the touch – "HE IS BURNING UP!"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked at them._ Was the state of the boy this bad?_

He immediately went to them, kneeling down beside the boys. He took off his gloves and put two fingers on the younger's neck, feeling his pulse. It was rather weak, but he was still alive and that was promising. He put an arm under Ciel's back, and another behind his head – "Where can I put him?" – he asked, causing the blonde to jump up and lead him to their room.

Sebastian slowly laid the figure down on the bed, wrapping the blanket around his trembling body. – "Bring some cold water and a towel, NOW!" – he ordered and Alois immediately did what he was told. Sebastian put the towel into the water and put it on the patting boy. – "We need to change his clothes, could you give me some?"

"Yes!" – Alois brought some new clothes from the wardrobe and gave it to the prince, who carefully put the soaked clothes off, dried the wet body and hair with another towel and put the new clothes on. When he did so, he was able to notice how thin the body was, he could almost see his ribs. What's more, his body was covered with the bruises from the horse attack. However, the worst thing was that one of his eyes was covered with a black eye patch. It was enough for Sebastian to frown and decide. He got up with a serious face after he wrapped the blanket around the small body again.

"I've seen enough Claude. I will take this boy away with me!"

Both Claude and Alois froze.

"What? You can't take him away! He is **my **servant!" – the other prince declared with a serious face, but wasn't enough to scare his brother.

"He is suffering from a lot of pain, let alone he might die if not being treated...!" – Sebastian retorted with a cold voice.

"WHAT?!" – Alois exclaimed. _He knew that Ciel was in a bad condition, but this bad?_

"Enough Sebastian! I won't let you take him away!" – Claude now raised his voice, but the serious expression on his brother's face still didn't disappear.

"I won't let you keep him, unless you want him to die! There is still that blonde for you, and you should employ more and new servants for yourself!"

The other prince gritted his teeth. – "How dare you tell me what to do?!"

"Please, don't take him away prince Sebastian! He is my only friend!" – Alois fell to his knees, tears appearing on the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my brother left me no choice. I will take this boy with me and bring him to a proper doctor who can treat his illness and injuries. It's good you took a good care of his bruises boy, it helped him a lot." – Sebastian smiled at the blonde. – "I will leave in some hours and will bring this boy with me whether you like it or not!" – he looked back at his brother with a threatening look, who just gritted his teeth in response.

Alois couldn't help running to his friend, tears flowing from his eyes as he hugged him tightly – "Ciel, please, don't go away! Wake up and tell this guy that you will stay with us!"

"Alois, stop it already! Sebastian will take him with him. Go and get his clothes ready!"

The blonde turned back, still sobbing as he bowed his head – "Yes... master..." – and with that he started to collect his friend's belongings.

* * *

The two princes have left the room in order not to be in the way. Claude led his brother into the garden for a walk as it was now shining and wasn't that cold anymore. Sebastian gaped how beautiful the garden was. When they arrived at the fountain, he noticed the decorated benches with the pillars and the roof. Judging from its state, it must have been done not long ago.

They seated at one-one bench, opposite each other, with a table between them.

"So... would you mind telling me what happened?" – he asked as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about..." – Claude replied with a shrug, causing his brother to chuckle.

"Of course about those boys. What the hell have you done with them?"

"They are my servants, so I do what I want and they have to obey, don't they?"

The serious, still threatening aura which surrounded them would have scared anybody, especially Alois, who brought some tea for them and left with a bow.

"You also know that they are just children, who-" – Sebastian continued, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Have committed serious thefts before, let alone hurt people sometimes if they needed."

Sebastian frowned. He didn't want to tell this, but knew his brother was right. _However, he also knew that the boys would never kill or hurt anybody seriously. They were just orphans who wanted to survive. _

"Anyhow, you should give the blonde some rest. Judging from the injury on his head, he might have had a slight concussion. Try to employ older and more experienced servants to help him. He is just a child, who has never done something like this before. They have been trying to survive in the dirty streets for years. Do you think it's the best way to treat them?"

"They would have been executed without your interruption. Although, they have survived, they still need to feel how serious things they have done. I think it's the least I'm asking from them."

"To cause them more hurt both physically and spiritually?"

"I can do whatever I want with them, as I have said." – now Claude's eyes started to glow in a threatening red light.

"But you don't want to kill them, do you?" – and Sebastian's eyes turned into the same, but when he got no answer, he continued with a determined smile – "You are also familiar with our nature. If the boy find out about it, it can even cause him a big shock. Please be careful, if you want to keep our secret." – he sighed as he drank the last sip of his tea, then got up – "Thanks for the tea. If you excuse me..."

"Be careful... That boy can be really dangerous for us..." – Claude added.

Sebastian didn't look back, just smiled – "Of course..." – and with a wave he left his brother and went back to the palace.

* * *

After Alois finished with the packing, he brought some tea to his master and the other prince then went back to their room to his friend, who was still sleeping in the bed, his breaths shaky.

"Ciel..." – he has been crying since the news that Ciel would be taken away from him. _No he didn't want it. But he knew that he would have a better place with the other prince, who was much helpful and kinder. He was the one who saved them from execution. _

He laid down beside his friend and hugged him – carefully not to wake him up – his tears flowing to the pillow. – "Please be careful... I'm sure we will meet again one day..." – he forced a smile on his face as he sat up and kissed the hot lips of the other as a 'good-bye', although he knew he could got no answer.

He stayed in his position (lying beside Ciel) for some hours, his head now on the other's chest, still hugging him; until he felt his eyelids get heavier and fell asleep.

* * *

Sebastian went to the servants' room and knocked slightly, but when he got no answer, he opened the door slightly. He saw the two boys sleeping in the bed, dried tears on the blonde's cheeks, but smiling.

A sad expression appeared on the prince's face, seeing how close the two friends were. However, he could only take one of them and since the first time they met, Ciel got his attention. His determined eyes – from which he was sure only one worked now - showing that he would fight anybody to protect his friend.

'_I'm sorry...'_ – he thought as he slowly took of the blonde's arms off of Ciel and lifted the young body. To his fortune, Alois didn't wake up from the contact as he was in a deep sleep because of his concussion. He carefully wrapped the blanket back around the blonde and with his other hand grabbed the luggage _(A/N: Ciel is in the other)_

When he exited the room, Claude was standing on the doorframe of the entrance with his arms folded.

"The carriage is outside."

"Thank you."

Their faces weren't like caring brothers, who just said 'good-bye', but threateningly glowing red eyes as Sebastian went past his brother, a dark aura surrounding them.

When Sebastian put the sleeping boy into the carriage and wrapped a blanket around him _(A/N: he can get things from nowhere, don't you think so too o.O xD?)_ and put a smaller wet towel on his forehead; he got out.

"One last thing Claude."

His brother looked up with a questioning frown.

"If you do something to that boy, there won't be any excuse anymore!" – and with that without waiting for his brother's reaction, he got into the carriage and signed the rider to go.

During their trip he always looked at the boy worriedly, knowing that he would need a doctor when they arrive at his palace.

'_Don't worry, you will have a better place...' _– he thought with a smile as he put a hand on the warm cheeks, stroking the hair with his fingers. – _'You really are cute, boy...'_

* * *

_He was surrounded with darkness. There was a huge figure chasing him with horns, wings and threatening fangs and claws. Yes, it was a demon. However, he tripped on a branch and felt his body fall into the dirty ground of the forest he was running in. The figure stepped beside him, raising his hand, ready to strike. Now the boy was able to recognize the figure. It was his master, the prince, who he had seen before like this, killing that man._

'_No... I don't want to die. Please, don't kill me!'_

_But the next thing he felt was huge claws striking down to his chest, causing a loud yelp._

Alois woke up with his eyes widened, panting, his forehead covered in sweat. He got up, putting his hand on his chest and sighed in relief.

'_Just... a nightmare...'_

When the events before he fell asleep popped to his mind, he realised that he was alone in the room.

"Ciel!" – he exclaimed, glancing around the room frightened.

"Ciel, where are you, it's not funny!" – he got up with a wince as he felt his head pound harder than before. He put his hand on his injury to feel something wet on it. Yes, his injury has torn up, and started to bleed again.

'_Great... I have to fix it later...'_

His ankle on the other hand now didn't hurt that much, so he was able to get out of the room easier. He still needed the wall as a support sometimes, but he was much faster.

"Ciel, where are you?!" – he shouted when he exited the room, hoping that his friend would hear him.

"They have already left." – came a new deep voice from his left. When he looked there, he noticed the prince leaning to the neighbouring room's door, his arm folded. His eyes widened at realisation.

"What...? No, it can't be...! They... they..." – tears appeared on the corner of his eyes, preventing him from continuing his sentence.

Claude sighed as he went to the boy - now on his knees, crying – and knelt beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing Alois' eyes to widen.

"He has a good place, don't worry."

_Was the prince really trying to calm and help him? It must have been a dream... _His vision started to get blurry suddenly, as he swayed, but Claude got hold of him, before he could collide with the floor.

"We need to take care of your head, it's bleeding again."

Alois couldn't even take his words out properly, but he felt safe in the prince's arms. He knew that somehow he won't hurt him unlike in his dream.

Claude slowly lifted the body into his arms, and brought him into the servants' room bridal-style and put him on the bed.

"Wait here..."

_Why was the prince so kind with him? Has something happened while he was away? Or was it just the true form of the prince which he didn't want to show before the others? But why does he do know with him then?_

A lot of questions popped into Alois' mind, not even noticing when the prince returned with a first-aid kit.

"This may hurt a little..." – Claude said as he took off the now blood-soaked bandage from the boy's temple and cleaned the wound with some ointment, causing Alois to wince, but got used to it. He then put some cream to help the healing then bandaged the temple again (now around the whole of that part of his head).

"Is it better now...?" – he asked with a surprisingly worried voice for the blonde.

"Hm... I think so... thank you... master..." – he nodded not exactly knowing what to say.

"Claude." – the prince said as he stood up, adjusting his glasses.

Alois tilted his head to the side, not understanding what the prince wanted.

"You can just call me Claude from now on."

The blonde's eyes widened – "B... but you're the prince and my master! I don't have the right to call you-" – but he stopped when the prince looked up with a serious face, his eyes changing into a glowing red, causing a shiver go through Alois' spine.

"You have seen it, haven't you?"

The young boy just stared at him with fearful eyes_. Should he tell the truth? Of course he knew what the prince was intending to say, but if he say 'yes', he would be killed for sure like in his dream. However, he didn't want to get into more trouble by lying._ _If the prince wanted to kill him, he wouldn't mind it. He has lost Ciel and he would have to serve this man for all of his life. _Collecting his power, after a gulp he nodded.

"Then my senses were right." – Claude declared with a satisfied smile, causing Alois to blink.

"Won't you... kill me...?"

"Why would I?" – the prince frowned as he kneeled down again and put one of his hands on the boy's cheek. – "You are a really precious being."

Alois opened his mouth, but no voice came out. He didn't know what to say just gaped. He bowed his head and chuckled.

"Me...? Precious...? Don't make me laugh!" – he declared, now raising his head laughing loudly. However, after this he lowered his voice, which turned into a sadder one, but the smile didn't left his face – "You know... I was the one always protected... In the alleys, Ciel was the one who led me and protected me in danger. When the police found us he even risked his life to save us. And now when I hit my head and sprained my ankle, although he was ill, he even went into the rain for me... Don't you think I'm miserable? I have always been weak, not being able to give him back what he did for me..."

"Do you want to be stronger?" – asked Claude with a serious face, causing the blonde to gasp. He didn't think that the prince even listened to him. The words just left his mouth as he remembered his past, but knowing that he listened to his words made some tear appear at the corner of his eye.

"What... do you mean...?" – he asked looking up with a shaky voice. He didn't know why the prince suddenly started to be so kind with him.

"I can give you power, with which you will be able to defeat anybody. Of course there are two conditions."

"What...?"

"You need to serve me as a butler until I or you die. And the second is that after your death I will get your soul. "

Alois' eyes lightened up as he started to laugh – "Is that all? I have to do it whichever way I choose! And about the soul, I don't mind. I won't even know about it after I die!"

"Yes."

The blonde's eyes widened. The prince really was talking seriously, not just joking.

"Why would you help me?" – he asked with a frown, still not understanding what was going on.

"You will understand everything later. So, what do you chose?" – Claude asked extending his arm.

Alois still sat on the bed for some minutes, staring at the hand before him.

'_What should I do? If I accept his offer, I will be able to protect Ciel. No, I will be able to do everything I want! But what exactly does he wants to do...? There is no way back, what if the things go wrong...? I don't mind if it means that Ciel is alright. Yes, I have to do it for him. I owe him with this much!'_

He declared in himself as his face turned into a serious one and shook the hand before him, causing a smirk appear on the prince's face.

"Good, now follow me..."

* * *

**So this would be it everyone C: !**

**Ciel is now with Sebastian, so his torture is finally over ;)! About Alois and Claude... Well, you will see it later ;) **

**Hope you liked it and won't kill me for being so cruel with poor Ciel! But as I've promised, he will have a much better life from now ;)**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think and review! They always make me happy~ OAO!**

**Love you all, see you in the next chapter~ C:**


	9. Taking care

**Hello everyone again :D**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry for not updating before, but I am ill again, and I didn't have the power to use my laptop because of my fever ^^'**

**Fortunately, the fever is over, so I'm here again, with the new chapter, 10 pages long again :D!**

**As always, thank you for your awesome reviews~ o3o**

**I won't write the names down again, as there is no change since the latest chapters, if you don't mind, but I still love you all~ C: !**

**Good news that because of my illness, I will be home during this week, so I will have more time to write, so may update the new chapter soon :D!**

**Oh, and I just realised that I forgot to the say that Ciel is 17 and Alois is 18 in this fic ;)**

**Warning: Okay, I know there will be some Sebastian x Ciel parts in this chapter, but don't worry, Ciel is Alois' for sure! And they will meet again soon ;) **

**When I was 9 years old, I broke my left wrist too (but together with my forearm), so I know how bad it is ;A; The hardest is the bathing, my mother always had to help me xD**

**Enough of talk, enjoy C: !**

* * *

When Sebastian arrived to "his kingdom" he couldn't help smiling. It was good to see his home again. The nature and the people were much kinder and in a much better condition. The people loved him as he always tried to do the best for them. His palace was at the end of the kingdom, surrounded by a forest. When they got there, he lifted the still sleeping boy and brought him out of the carriage.

"MISTER SEBASTIAN~!" – came an excited shout of young boy, who started to run to his side.

"Ah, Finnian, good to see you again!" – the prince smiled as the boy reached them – "How did the things do while I was away?"

"As always..." – the boy replied with an embarrassed laugh. Unlike the other palace, this one had 4 servants: a gardener, a chef, a maid and a butler. However, despite the number, they always made a mess. One day the kitchen blows up, and all the plates break on the other one. Why didn't the prince fire them you ask? Well, the servants weren't normal humans. The chef used to be a soldier; the maid had sharp eyesight with excellent shooting skills; while the gardener had inhuman strength. About the butler, he was an old man, sometimes in a small form and acting like Santa Claus, as he always just says: "Ho ho ho". But he was one of the best butlers in his normal form.

"Who is that boy with you?" – the gardener, now known as Finnian asked, tilting his head as he pointed to the sleeping body in the prince's arms.

"Oh, he? Well, let's say that Claude has a rather interesting way of giving job to his servants..."

"He was one of those two servants who you saved?!" – Finnian exclaimed surprised. They were informed about the story, but he wouldn't have imagined that the boy was this young.

"Yes... Well, I still have a lot to do, keep on with the good work!" – Sebastian smiled as he started to go into the palace, where Tanaka, the butler was already opening for him _(A/N: he drove the carriage, that's why he doesn't greet him now)_

"Thank you Tanaka. Before you do any work, could you call doctor Hulbert? I need this boy to be checked, he is in a really bad condition..." – he asked, looking down at the panting boy in his arms.

"Of course, my lord." – the old man bowed as he went to do what he was told.

Sebastian brought the boy upstairs into his room and put him down on the bed and wrapped the thick silk blanket around his shaking body. He put his gloves off to check the boy's temperature, but frowned when his hand got in contact with the forehead. It has gotten hotter, almost burning. The sharp breaths and the weak pulse of the young servant weren't promising either. He put his hand on the pink cheek, saying in a low voice.

"Everything will be alright, don't give up now..."

* * *

"Mey-Rin!" – the prince called his maid as he exited the room.

CRASH

"Y... Yes Mister Sebastian!"

The maid always breaks plates, so Sebastian didn't even frown at the sound when the maid heard his call. In some seconds the maid was beside him.

"Mey-Rin, please look after the boy in my room until doctor Hulbert arrives."

"Understood!" – the maid saluted as she went into the room.

Sebastian went into his workroom, which was on the same floor, but on the other side. The room had a huge dark wooden table in the centre with a huge chair, covered with red silk on it. There was a huge amount of paper on the table, waiting for the prince to take care of them.

"Well... let's get into work until then..." – he sighed as he sat down on the chair and started to read the papers.

* * *

After about half an hour, the doctor arrived and Tanaka led him upstairs into the room. Mey-Rin ran into his master's room as soon as the man started to examine the boy.

"Mister Sebastian, doctor Hulbert has arrived!"

Sebastian looked up from his work, but as soon as his mind processed the sentence, he threw the paper, which he was working on to the table and stood up.

"Thanks Mey-Rin, you can go now."

"Yes!" – the maid bowed and went back to her work.

Sebastian waited on the brown leather couch before his room. It was put out for the guest if they had to wait and now it was the perfect for him to wait for the results.

Half an hour had passed, which felt like an eternity for Sebastian, when finally the door opened, revealing the doctor.

"How is he...?" – the prince asked with a worried voice, but the doctor just shook his head.

"He has gone through a lot, which had a bad effect on his body. He has several bruises on his body, hardening his movements, let alone his broken right wrist. What's more his pulse is rather slow and his fever is in a critical state, so it's a luck we were able to start the healing in time or else he would have died in some hours... Looks like the young boy is suffering from an asthma, which hardens his breathing, so make sure he is getting some oxygen from this bottle regularly while he is ill. He won't be able to talk for some days when he wakes up, because his throat is swollen really badly. However, the worst is his skinny form. It looks like he hasn't eaten properly for days..."

Sebastian eyes widened at the sentences. – '_What the hell has Claude done with this boy?'_

"But he will be alright... won't he...?" – he asked with a really worried face.

The doctor gave Sebastian a box, filled with medicines. – "I've given him some injections to help him, but he is still in a very critical condition, but if he takes these medicines and rests for a week, then everything must be alright. But don't let him work hard for at least one month, because his wrist needs to heal properly. You must also give him some cold bath in order to decrease his fever. When it will be under the critical point, make sure he is wrapped in blankets and always have a wet towel on his forehead. If everything goes well, he must be alright again in some weeks. I will come back next week to check his state."

This made Sebastian relieve a little. At least Ciel still has a chance to survive.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate your help."

"No, mine is the pleasure, your majesty."

"Tanaka, make sure the doctor gets his payment properly as always. And give him some exclusive food as well now with a horse."

The doctor's eyes lit up. – "Thank you so much your majesty!"

But Sebastian raised his hand – "No, you helped a really important person, so this is the least I can do..." – he smiled.

* * *

When Sebastian made sure that the doctor was led away in safe with the stuffs he was promised, he smiled and went into his room to check the boy.

Ciel was sleeping on the bed, his breathing still sharp. Sebastian went to his side, put off his gloves and put a hand on his forehead.

'It's still burning... he needs to have a cold bath...'

"Mey-Rin!"

CRASH

"Y... Yes Master Sebastian?" – came the question of the maid as she stepped into the room.

"Bring some clean clothes into my room.

"Yes!" – she bowed and left the room.

The prince carefully lifted Ciel from the bed and brought him into the bathroom. He slowly put off the boy's clothes, causing him to shiver. Sebastian frowned, but knew he had to lessen the temperature of his body. Although he has already seen before, he still gaped at the now naked _(A/N: okay, I know Ciel's pants were on last time, but you understand ^^')_ body, which was covered in sweat like his clothes. He slowly put the shivering body into the tub and started to pour cold water on his upper body from a bucket, then went to his lower parts. Ciel winced at the touch of the cold liquid, but because of his illness, he didn't wake up. His body was too tired and ill.

When Sebastian poured the last drops of the water on the body, he lifted him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him. After he dried his body, he took him back to his room and put the clean clothes, brought by Mey-Rin on him. He couldn't help chuckling at the sight as the boy was wearing clothes, which were rather big for his small body, but were better than the wet clothes of Ciel.

When Sebastian was ready, he put the boy back to the bed, wrapped the blanket around his body. He put a hand on his forehead again and relieved to see that his fever decreased. He put a fresh wet towel on the forehead and put a hand on his cheek, caressing it.

'_Get better soon, little one...'_

And with that, he stood up and went out to have some dinner.

* * *

When Sebastian got back to his room, he realised that Ciel was shivering visibly on the bed, wincing from the pain in his body.

'_My... looks like someone needs some help...'_ – he thought with a soft smile. Quickly, he went to have a shower and returned with his nightgown on. He carefully lifted the blanket and went beside the shaking boy and wrapped an arm around his small body. He froze as he felt the ribs of the boy, realising how thin he was. When he saw his body, he didn't think it was that bad.

'_He needs to have a good meal when he gets up...'_ – he thought as he caressed the pinkish cheek of the young boy, with one arm still around the body. He remained in this position for about half an hour and to his relief the shaking stopped and Ciel was now in a calm dream again.

'_Looks like he is not cold anymore.' _– he thought with a smile, but froze when he heard a soft moan from the figure as he snuggled his face into his chest, causing his smile widen.

"Good night, Ciel" – he kissed the cheek of the boy and with his arms around the body, and Ciel's head snuggled into his chest, he let himself drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day Sebastian woke up with Ciel still snuggled into his chest, his breathing now steadier. The doctor informed the prince that because of his illness, maybe the young boy will sleep for some days, but that will be the best for his health.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of the boy being so vulnerable like that. He has already heard rumours about the two boys' actions, and seeing him in a state like that made him chuckle.

Following the doctor's order, he always checked on the boy in case something happens. The servants were surprised to see their master like this. Although they wanted to help, Sebastian ordered them to just continue their job as he wanted to take care of the boy. He didn't understand why, but he felt a need to care about the child. He was informed that he is an orphan, but the cause of the death of their parents was still unknown. But what most got the attention of the boy was his determination about keeping the secrets about his past. It wasn't a matter how hard they tried, he wasn't willing to say anything about his life before he became a thief. This made Sebastian's curiousness grow even more. He wanted to know everything about the boy and don't let him be the servant of anybody.

'_Why... why am I so concerned about this boy...? He was just a thief saved from execution. He is still an ex-criminal! I can't let myself take care of him too much! But still...'_

Despite his will, his caring seemed to be more powerful. He always spent the night with the boy in his arms to keep him warm.

He was just about to concentrate on his work more, when on the second night he was suddenly woken up by scary coughs from the young boy. He knew that he had a problem with his throat as well, but this coughing wasn't promising, especially when they didn't want to end even by the morning.

Sebastian informed the doctor about this, who told him not to fear, it was just a new symptom of his illness as his system wants to defend against it and that he would be alright in some days when he wakes up and takes his medicines.

* * *

On the fourth day, the servants finally were able to convince their master to concentrate on his work as a lot had accumulated during the days. However, in return, the prince asked them to always be one person who takes care of the young boy.

Mey-Rin was cleaning the prince's room, as it was her turn during the afternoon, while Bard made dinner and Finnian took care of the garden. She was humming some song with a smile as she dusted the shelves in the room, but frowned when she heard some moans.

She turned to the source of the sound with a questioning face, but froze when she realised that it was the young boy, squeezing his eyes tightly before he was finally able to open them. It has been a long time since Ciel last opened his eyes, so they had to get used to the sudden light.

"Wooooah, looks like you are awake!" – the maid ran happily to his side immediately.

Ciel looked up at her with a still tired face, wiping his eyes. When he was finally able to gain his senses, he froze and got up with a gasp as he realised that he was in a new place with an unfamiliar maid beside him; but immediately regretted his action as a sudden pain shot into his head.

"Don't try to move hard, you are still ill..." – the maid ran to his side and put her hands on his shoulder to make him lay back down.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but froze when no voice came out just felt the pain from his sore throat.

Mey-Rin shook her head with a sad face. – "Your throat is in a very bad condition, so you won't be able to talk for a while... But wait a minute!" – her eyes lit up as an idea got into her mind. She knew the room like her own as she has already cleaned it hundreds of times. She opened a drawer of the table next to the bed and took out an empty notebook and a pen and gave it to the boy with a smile – "Here. If you want to say something, just write it down!"

Ciel just nodded in agreement and immediately started to write. It was hard with his right hand in a plaster, but he was able to write with his left one, then gave it to the maid.

'_Thank you miss...?'_

"Mey-Rin, just call me Mey-Rin!" – the maid replied with a huge smile. – "I'm the maid in the palace of Mister Sebastian."

Ciel's eyes widened, causing a questioning face from the maid as she gave him the notebook back – "What's the problem...?"

'_You mean... that I'm in prince Sebastian's palace now...?'_

Mey-Rin looked at him with a confused look as she read the note, but remembered that the boy was unconscious when Sebastian brought him here.

"Oooh, yes, that's right, maybe you don't know it. I'm sorry, the prince told us that you were in a really bad state so he has took you away from Prince Claude in order to save your life..." – she explained the situation, but the boy still just laid there frozen, extending his arm to show that he wanted to write something.

'_What are you talking about...?! Why did he take me? And where is Alois then?!'_

Mey-Rin could realise that the young boy was getting both angry and confused from his face. She could understand from the prince's report how he felt by losing his best friend and not even knowing about it.

Her face changed into a sad one as she read the sentences. – "He... was left with the other prince..."

Ciel froze. It wasn't enough that he was in a totally new place without his consent, but also he lost his best friend... no lover. Yes, Ciel now admitted that he could call Alois his boyfriend, although they weren't able to go on dates. It was enough for them to understand each other feelings. Some tears appeared at the corner of his good eye and he immediately bowed his head, his bangs covering his face. He didn't want the maid to see him like this.

"You see... the prince is a very kind person and he was the one who took care of you until we warned him about his work..." – Mey-Rin tried to calm the boy as she saw how broken he was.

Ciel extended his arms for the notebook and started to write and Mey-Rin's expression turned into a sad one as she saw the teardrops on the paper given to her.

'_I... wasn't even able to say good-bye to him... How can you call your prince kind?!'_

Mey-Rin wanted to say something, but knew she would reach nothing with the current state of the boy.

"I will inform the prince that you have woken up..." – she bowed as she left the room, looking back one last time with a sad face.

Ciel just laid there frozen and tried to fight against the tears, without success. He slowly sat up not minding the headache and raised his knees to his chest then put his head on them, now crying without any fight.

'_Alois...'_

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on his silk chair working on a paper when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"M... Mister Sebastian..." – came the shaky voice of Mey-Rin as she opened the door.

"What happened Mey-Rin? Is something wrong...?" – the prince asked with a frown, causing a blush from the maid as she bowed her head.

"N... no... actually..."

The prince sighed – "Mey-Rin tell me already. I have a lot of things to do and-"

"The boy has woken up..."

Sebastian froze, but his eyes immediately lit up as he stood up – "That's splendid! Is he in the room now?"

"Y... yes... but..."

"Mey-Rin, what's the problem?" – the prince started to get worried. _The boy has been out for four days and finally he was awake. What could be better than this now?_

"I think we should let him be alone for awhile..." – Mey-Rin replied with some tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"W... what do you mean?"

"Mister Sebastian, the boy seems to be awful... he has been crying when I left him...!" – the maid looked up with a teary face, causing the prince to froze.

"I will check him NOW!" – he declared as he wanted to exit the room, but the maid grabbed his forearm. – "Mey-Rin...?"

"Please... Mister Sebastian..."

The prince sighed. He knew that must be a big problem if the maid was so serious, so he smiled – "Alright, but I will check him after an hour."

Mey-Rin looked up with a happy face – "Thank you Mister Sebastian! I'm sure he will be better by then!"

The prince smiled – "Thanks for your help Mey-Rin, you can go now."

"Yes!" – the maid bowed and left the room.

Sebastian sat back onto his chair with a concerned look. _He knew it would be hard for the boy, but this much...?_

* * *

When the prince finally was able to finish his work around dinner time, he decided that it was time to check on the boy. He slowly went to the room and knocked on the door, but when got no answer entered the room.

Ciel was still staying in the position as before, his head snuggled into his knees.

"I see, you are awake, it's good news!" – Sebastian smiled softly as he approached the boy.

Ciel looked up with an angry expression, trying to scare the prince away, who just chuckled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry I won't h-" – but he was cut off, when Ciel slapped his hand away hardly.

"Oooh, looks like someone ate lemon~" – Sebastian commented with a teasing voice, causing a pillow being thrown to his head, which made him chuckle more.

"Oi, you can't pout all day... Come, dinner is ready!"- he extended a hand with a soft smile.

Ciel was firstly hesitating, but the growling of his stomach made a decision instead of him as he accepted the hand and stood up; his face still unchanged.

Sebastian noticed the notebook and the pen and before they left, he put them into his pocket in case they need them.

* * *

Ciel was just sitting on his chair, making circles with his fork on the plate, not eating from his food.

"Ciel, you need to eat something... you are in a very bad condition and you need some food to heal..." – Sebastian looked at him with a concerned look.

The young boy looked down at himself and realised that the shirt was rather big on him, maybe the prince's.

"Finnian lent you some clothes, but you are too skinny for those clothes too, so eat!"

Ciel still continued his "game" with the fork, not even looking up. Although his throat hurt like hell, Bard made him soft foods to be able to eat them. However, he was too angry to eat something. He couldn't help thinking about his friend. To his fortune, almost all of his tears left his eyes during the hours he was in the room, thus he didn't show that side of him to the prince.

Sebastian just sighed as he looked at the pouting boy. – "If you don't eat, I have to use force..." – he declared as he got up from his seat, making the boy's eyes widen as he dropped his fork and tried to get further from the approaching prince. He was stopped when an arm was curled around his chair and another grabbing a spoon. A huge red blush appeared on his face when the prince's face was just inches away from his and whispered into his ears:

"I will feed you then."

Sebastian's smile never left his face as he was putting some food on the spoon and brought it to the boy's mouth.

"Open."

The boy tried to protest, but he was stopped by the prince grabbing his chin and lifting it, his eyes facing him.

"Open up please~"

Ciel still wanted to get out of the prince's touch, but the growling of his stomach started to grow, thus he couldn't help opening his mouth and letting Sebastian put the food into his mouth.

"Good boy~!" – the prince declared with a huge smile, closing his eyes.

Ciel's face was now covered in a red colour as he grabbed the spoon and took it out of the older man's hand. As his right hand was in a plaster, he had to use his left arm to eat, ending up with dirt all over the plates as he tried to lift the spoon.

Sebastian chuckled as he took the spoon back – "I'll help you, don't worry."

The rest of dinner continued with Sebastian feeding the flushing Ciel. When they finished, Sebastian finished his own food then led the boy back upstairs.

"You can take one of the guest rooms. Go and have some rest, you are still ill and need some day to heal properly."

Ciel nodded, but before he left, he extended his arm. Sebastian looked at him with a questioning face, but when the boy started to point at his pocket, he realised what he wanted. With a chuckle he gave the notebook and the pen to the boy, who grabbed them and with the help of the wall he started to write then gave the note to the prince with a blush appearing on his face again.

'_Thank you...'_

Sebastian's face turned into a surprised one as he read the words. They were just two simple words, but still it made his heart beat faster. With a smile, he ruffled the flushing boy's hair (on the top).

"You are welcome. Now go and sleep well."

Ciel nodded and went into a room, at the other side of the floor (storey), causing Sebastian to chuckle.

'_Does he hate me that much...?'_

"Mey-Rin!"

The called maid ran to the prince immediately – "Yes?"

"Go, help Ciel out in his room. I'm sure it will be hard for him alone. I still have some things to do..."

"Understood!" – the maid saluted then ran to the room she was shown to be Ciel's.

She slowly knocked on the door and entered.

"Excuse me... I came to help you..."

Ciel was trying to make his bed with one hand, when the maid ran to his side.

"D... Don't try to do it! I... I will help you!" – she declared as she took the pillow the boy was holding and started to change the bedclothes into clean ones.

Ciel was sitting on the chair in the corner of the room, watching the maid doing her work.

"Here, it's ready now! Can I help you with something?" – she asked politely.

'_Could you please bring my belongings into the room? I need some clothes...'_

"Of course, I will be back in a minute!" – she smiled and ran out of the room.

Ciel couldn't help smiling too. Although he felt anger for the prince, he still knew that he can trust at least in the maid and the other servants.

Mey-Rin was back in some minutes with the luggage in her hands. – "Here."

'Thanks'

The maid smiled as she read the notes. – "I think you should take a bath as well. I'm going to get some water ready and bring a pouch for your right hand to protect it from the water." – she said and immediately ran out of the room again.

Ciel was glancing at the closed door, sitting on the bed. It was much different here. He started to feel safe. However, he still didn't forgive the prince for taking him away from Alois without any word.

Mey-Rin stepped into the room not later with a pouch in her hand, which he put on the plaster on the boy's right arm forearm and put a knot at the end to prevent the water from coming on it. After she finished, she looked up with a blush on her face - "Do you need any more help...?"

Ciel looked at her with a smile and shook his head.

"Ah, yes!" – the maid raised her finger as she remembered something. She took out a little silver bell from her pocket and gave it to the boy. – "Just jingle if you need something!" – she winked.

Ciel's eyes lit up as he looked at the small thing in his palms. He nodded with a smile still on his face as a 'thank you'.

"Then, if you apologise!" – the maid bowed and she left the room.

Ciel's smile widened as he wanted to enter the bathroom, but heard some crashing noise from downstairs. One thing he has already realised that the servants were really clumsy in the palace despite the old butler. While he was sitting on the bed earlier, the old man went into the room to check on him, but Ciel just shook his head and asked him to leave him alone for some time in a note.

Ciel slowly took off his clothes, but it was really hard with just one arm. However, he didn't want anybody to see him without clothes, especially the prince. The thought itself made him blush hardly. Judging from the dinner earlier, he was sure that the prince could do anything, not bothering about the other's embarrassment. He was determined enough not to let the prince come into the room so he locked it with a key beforehand.

When he was finally able to take off all of his clothes, he put one leg into the warm water, firstly wincing from the temperature, but put another leg into it and he slowly started to get used to it. When his whole body was in the water – except for his right hand – his muscles started to relax in the warm water. He even sank his head until his nose into the water, enjoying the warmth. He knew that it would be hard to wash his hair, but he realised that somebody has already done it while he was asleep, so he just cleaned his body after some minutes of relaxing in the water. He slowly got out of the water - in order not to slip - and wrapped a towel around his waist. The hardest part of the bathing was the drying of his body. However, he still didn't want anybody to see him like this, although he was sure that somebody had already showered him while he was unconscious. He couldn't help a blush appearing on his face when he thought about the prince taking his clothes off and showering him.

'_Ciel calm down... It could have been a servant too... Yes, it must have been! The prince has a lot of work to do...' _– he shook his head to ease the thoughts, but ended with a deeper blush – _'... doesn't he...?'_

To his fortune, putting his nightgown on was much easier as it only consisted of one part, going through his body until his knees. Although he felt better, he knew that he was still ill, and his sudden dizziness just confirmed it. With the support of the wall, he was able to get back to his bed. He lifted the sheets and snuggled into the pillow, wrapping the blanket around his body. He was cold and he was sure he still suffered from a fever as he put a hand on his forehead. He sighed, but let his eyes close slowly and drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel woke up when he heard his door opening with a creaking voice. He slowly opened his tired (good) eye. He was sure it has just been some minutes since he fell asleep.

"I... I'm sorry, but the prince asked me to make sure you take your medicines..." – he heard the apologising voice of the maid, who came in with a box in her hands, filled with bottles and pills.

'_Do I really have to take this much...?'_ – the boy looked into the box with a frown. - _'A dying old man must take lesser than this...!'_

Mey-Rin noticed the frowning of the boy and put a hand on the boy's shoulder – "You have to take them if you want to get better..."

Ciel took his notebook and gave a note to the girl, whose face changed into a sadder one as she read them.

'_Is my condition... that bad...?'_

"Well... you see... your fever seems to have gone down well, but you were in an almost dying state when you got here..."

Ciel's eyes widen. He was sure that he must have slept a huge amount of time.

'_How long have I been out...?'_

He wrote the note, although he didn't really want to know the answer, little bit fearing of it.

"Four days..." – the maid sighed, causing a bow of head from the boy in acceptance.

"B... b... but don't worry, the doctor said that you would be alright in some days if you take the medicines! He will come back to check your state in 3 days." – Mey-Rin tried to calm the boy with a stuttering voice, waving her hands in the air quickly, but the boy still didn't look up.

"He said that you also have to eat a lot, because you were so skinny that he had to give you capsules to help you or else it would have caused worse problems... However, he said that the worst is your right wrist..." – her expression returned to a sad one as she looked at the plaster on the boy's forearm.

Ciel looked down at it with a smirk. Of course he knew why it was broken. _He was now sure that Prince Claude wasn't a human. No, he must be something inhuman, which he thought wasn't even existing. _

_**A demon...**_

Mey-Rin froze. _Why was the boy smirking? It's a miracle he is alive, and still..._

However, she was sure it was good if she didn't ask it, especially with the boy not being able to speak at the moment.

"Now, I will help you take the medicines then..." – she tried to drive the theme away as she took out one bottle and put some ointment on a spoon.

Ciel looked at her with a sigh as he accepted the medicine.

* * *

When they were ready, Mey-Rin let the boy go back to a deserved sleep and exited the room. She leaned to it with her back after closing it, bowing her head.

'_Why...?'_

"Mey-Rin, is there a problem...?" – she was waken up from her thoughts by the concerned voice of the prince.

"Aaah, Mister Sebastian! N... no, there's nothing! I... I just gave the boy his medicines!" – she stuttered. She was happy that her glasses hided her eyes, covering her fake smiling expression.

The prince frowned. He still realised from the voice that something was wrong, so he sighed.

"What happened?"

Mey-Rin stopped her fake laughing at the question an bowed her head. – "I... I don't know the reason, but when I informed the boy about his broken wrist he just grinned all of a sudden..."

Sebastian froze. Judging from the injury, he realised that Claude was the one who caused the break, but he didn't even think in his worst nightmares that Ciel had already find out the truth.

"Mister Sebastian...?" – the maid looked at him with a concerned face, realising that he has been lost in his thoughts.

The frozen expression turned into a grin – "Thank you Mey-Rin. You helped a lot, you can go now."

"Y... Yes!" – she bowed and went to join her friends for a deserved sleep.

'_Ciel... looks like you have realised things you shouldn't have...'_ – the prince thought with the grin still on his face as he glanced back at the door of the room of the boy one last time, before he went into his own room.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed ^w^!**

**Get ready, the boys will meet again in the next chapter C:**

**Please review~ C: !**

**Until next time~**


	10. Escape

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry for not updating yesterday as I've planned, but I didn't have the energy to check it after I finished the chapter ^^'**

**But now here it is, sorry, this time just 8 pages! * don't misunderstand ***

**I was so happy to see that 2 more people started to follow the story with story favourite ;w; ! Thank you so much: ****Rusbliz7 and whiteblossem443 ~ o3o**

**As always, thanks for the precious reviews here too~ o3o ! I'm glad you also sent a review ****Rusbliz7, ****I was so happy to see that one more person joined~ OwO!  
Of course thanks for the others too, they made me sooooo happy~ ;w; !**

**Warning: Alois will appear in this chapter, but hope you won't kill me for the idea! It got to my mind when I watched the second season again. When I was at the ball part (where Alois and Ciel first met) and I saw Alois in his disguise, the idea just got into my mind, hope you won't mind! **

**Enjoy~ C:**

* * *

After a week has passed, the illness of Ciel has completely gone away, even his voice returned. During the week, he was also able to get to know the servants.

Bard – the chef, who although sometimes burnt the kitchen or the food, still had a warm heart and did his job with his best knowledge

Finnian – the young gardener, who was the most kind and energetic boy in the world he has ever met

Mey-Rin – the clumsy maid, whose presence could be easily found by the crashing noise of the breaking plates or glasses; but she still tried her best and helped Ciel all the time

And finally Tanaka – who despite his age was the butler of the palace, which Ciel didn't understand, but that was the less interesting thing in the place.

He also got to know the prince better, but he still didn't want to get close to him as his anger didn't let him to do so. He now knew that Sebastian and Claude were just half-brothers, their father the same, but from different mothers. He was able to understand why they were so different.

Ciel had already got used to the place as well, knowing every corner, especially the library, where he loved to spend his free time with a blanket around his body, drinking tea.

The doctor said that he was healing well, and that they have taken a good care of him. Sebastian also made sure that the boy ate properly, although sometimes he tried to refuse. He still couldn't get over the fact that he has been taken away from Alois. He missed him so much. He would have done anything to see him again.

The doctor said that his wrist still needs some weeks to heal completely, but is in a much better state now. _(A/N: of course, as it's broken, the plaster still is on)_

He was sitting in the library, reading a thriller book about a man called 'Sherlock Holmes'. He was so happy to find the continue of the story of his favourite character. He was so sad to lose his favourite book when they had to escape from the police. That was the only thing left from his parents beside his ring. As he didn't want it to get harmed, he has been hiding it in a small box in his luggage since he got here. He wasn't even wearing it at the palace of Claude. It was the last thing which reminded him of his parents and his past, thus he didn't want to lose it as well.

He was disturbed when a knock was heard on the door and Mey-Rin came in.

"M... M... Mister S... Sebastian wants... to see you..."

The boy sighed with an irritated face. Meeting with the prince was the last thing he wanted at the moment. However, learning from the events at Claude, he didn't want to disobey and be punished either.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the silk couch in his workroom, reading some reporting, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

He smiled when he saw Ciel entering the room with a slightly angry face. He was sure he must have disturbed him.

"Did you want to see me...?" – the boy asked with his voice low and pouting.

"Oh, Ciel, don't be so denying, come here~!" – Sebastian extended his arm, 'hitting' the place next to him on the couch with his other.

Ciel just pouted, but obeyed. However, he sat as far away from the prince as he could, folding his arms, with his eyes closed.

"So... what do you want to talk about...?"

Sebastian smirked. He was never surprised about the boy's stubbornness. He has been so denying with him since the time he woke up from his illness.

"Oh, Ciel, are you still angry at me~?" – he asked with a fake sad face.

"Of course I am! And stop playing around! You are a prince not an actor!" – Ciel raised his voice, looking up at the prince with an irritated face. He was never afraid of him. During the week he has been here, one thing he learnt for sure was that the prince wouldn't punish him for something like that. However, he froze when his chin was grabbed and Sebastian leaned closer, his face just inches away from his with a serious face.

"I've been patient with you until now, but you should stop your rebelling style. I've took you away from Claude, because I'm sure he wanted to kill you no matter how!"

Ciel slapped the hand away and retorted with a still loud voice – "I don't mind! You have left Alois there! Don't you think that Claude can kill him?!"

Ciel also started to call the other prince just by his name, as he wasn't his master anymore, and Sebastian gave him the permission.

Sebastian started to get angry, but could understand the boy's feeling. – "Look, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt him. He is caring about him too much." – he sighed, putting his elbow on the arm of the couch, resting his head in his palm.

"I can't believe it until I don't see it with my own eyes!"- Ciel declared as he grabbed the collar of the shirt of the prince and looked at him with his left eye "burning" from anger.

It was enough for Sebastian, so he grabbed the by boy his shoulder and yanked him down onto a lying position on the couch, causing Ciel to wince in pain.

However, Ciel didn't have much time to react as the prince blocked his way with his hands around his waist as he leaned closer with a serious face – "I prohibit you to see Alois again! You can't even go to Claude's place whatever reason would you go there!"

"WHAT?!" - Ciel froze. _How could the prince say something like this...? _With the help of his growing anger, he raised his voice more, almost shouting.

"You don't want to see him now. Believe me..." – Sebastian sighed as he sat up, thus let the young boy go.

Ciel couldn't help the tears bursting from his eyes, as he got up and shouted – "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAY!" – and with that he rushed out of the room, now crying.

'_Unfortunately I know...'_ – Sebastian sighed as he glanced at the now closed door as he took his paper back.

* * *

Ciel didn't care about bumping into Mey-Rin, he just wanted to get into his room.

"Hey, Ciel? Is everything alright?" – the maid asked with a concerned voice as she noticed the tears flowing from the boy's eyes. She extended her arm to help the boy up, who just slapped it away and got up running again, not saying anything.

'_What... happened...?' _– Mey-Rin was just standing there with her eyes wide. She knew that she had to find the answer at the prince.

* * *

Ciel ran into his room, locked it and collapsed on his bed. He snuggled his face into his pillow, crying. There were just a few times when he showed this side of him, but know nobody saw him, and he felt free to cry. He missed Alois more than anybody would have thought.

He wanted to go away from this place and go back to him NOW. Looking up, thinking on an idea, he glanced through the room, until his attention stopped at the window. He wiped his wet eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and stopped crying as an idea got to his mind. He got up and went to the wardrobe and opened the upper shelf and smiled as he noticed the sheets. His plan can be a success now. After he took out 5 of them, he closed the door of the shelf and went to his bed. He slowly started to knot the sheets together with his free hand as he put them behind his plastered hand. He was happy to be able to do this with just one hand, although sometimes winced as he moved wrong and a pain shot through his wrist.

When he was ready, he opened the drawer of the nightstand beside his bed and got out a gun, which he put into his jacket's inner pocket on the left side.

'_Alois, I will save you!'_

* * *

"Mister Sebastian! Ciel is-" – but Mey-Rin was interrupted when Sebastian looked up from his paper the second time that day with a sigh.

"I know Mey-Rin. Don't worry about him, he will be alright."

"But Mister Sebastian! He didn't even say a word when I tried to help him and was crying!" – the maid's face was very worried as she remembered.

"Look Mey-Rin, he still hasn't got over his friend. Just give him some days and I think he will understand why I don't want him to go back."

"Yes... Mister Sebastian..." – the maid bowed and left the room.

* * *

Ciel had been able to get out of the room with the help of the knotted sheets, using them as a rope to get down to the garden. It was really hard with just one hand, but the goal gave him enough power not to give up, thus he was able to get down without any harm. He looked up and noticed that only the workroom of the prince was lit up.

'_Is he still awake...?'_ – he thought with a frown, but didn't think about it much as he started to run towards the gate.

Before he left, he realised that there is a long way before him, thus he went into the stable and brought out a horse for the ride, petting it gently.

"Please... help me..."

The horse wasn't fighting against him, as he recognised the small boy, who brought food and water to them during the week. Yes, although Ciel was injured, he insisted on helping the others with their work, but they only allowed him to take care of the horses.

To his fortune, the doors were open, thus he was able to get out without any problem.

"Go!" – he ordered as he sat on the back of the horse after closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Sebastian was finally ready with the report, he glanced at the clock at the wall.

10:05

'_Well, it's quite late, I'm sure everybody is already sleeping...'_

He went to the window of the room and sat down on the windowsill, glancing out at the dark starry sky. However, a grin appeared on his face as he noticed a small black silhouette running in the garden towards the exit with a horse beside him.

'_Maybe he will find it out earlier than I have thought...'_

* * *

In order to avoid anyone's attention, Ciel led the horse through a plain behind the cities. Sometimes they had to go up a mountain, but to his fortune, he had brought a strong horse with him, who took the way easily.

They had been riding for almost hours and as it was during the night, he started to feel tired.

It wasn't just him, the horse also signed that it was tired and wanted some water to drink with its whickering.

As Ciel noticed a forest nearby, he led the horse there and hopped down when they arrived to a small lake. He let the horse drink happily as he sat down beside a tree, leaning to it.

"Oh, look who has come for a visit~"

Ciel froze at the voice coming from up. He could recognise it anywhere.

"ALOIS!"- he looked up with a shocked face and noticed the grinning boy, hanging from a branch.

The blonde jumped down and landed on his feet without any harm, causing the younger to freeze.

However, Ciel didn't mind how Alois got there, just was thinking about the fact that he able to see his friend again, who was now standing before him with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"A... Alois... How did you escape?!"

"Escaping? What are you talking about Ciel? I had no intention to run from Claude!" – the blonde asked with a questioning voice, still not opening his eyes.

"What are you talking about?! He was going to kill you! And why are you calling him just Claude? Isn't he your master?!"

The dark blue haired boy froze when he heard a laughter from the other as an answer.

"Ciel, you are always able to surprise me. Claude wasn't going to kill me, but..." – he now looked up, opening his glowing red eyes – "... gave me power!"

Ciel froze. Did Alois really have red eyes?

'_No, it can't be! He is not one of those creatures!'_

He gritted his teeth at the thought. – "Who... are you...?" – he asked with a shaky voice as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the other.

Another laughter filled the quiet air from the blonde – "Just shoot Ciel, but..." – and with that he disappeared and the younger froze when Alois reappeared behind him, taking hold of his gun and throwing it away. – "... would you really hurt me after seeing me again?" – he asked with a grin.

The voice of his friend scared Ciel. He was acting so different. He froze, when his chin was grabbed and lifted from behind and Alois' lips met his.

"But we can do much sweeter things than killing!" – the grin never left the blonde's face as he brought their lips together again.

Ciel tried to struggle as he squeezed his eyes, but find no power with just one hand. Alois didn't kiss him like before. It was harsh and he didn't like it. His fear grew wider when he felt something sharp biting on his lower lip, causing a yelp escaping his mouth, but was stopped by the other bringing him back and using the situation entering the mouth, exploring every corner.

When their lips finally parted after several seconds, Ciel panted and felt something wet on his lower lip. When he licked his tongue through it, he froze when he realised it was blood.

"You taste sweet as always Ciel~" – Alois whispered into the younger's left ear – "But maybe your body is much tastier!"

This scared the dark blue haired boy. His friend was acting more and more different than before. However, this statement was the one to shock him the most. He was brought back from his thought when he felt some cold breeze hitting his neck as his collar was lifted down. But the one following it surprised him the most. Alois licked his neck, holding his head with one to have a better access; and his left arm with the other hand (as his right is knotted up because of the plaster).

"Alois... stop...!" – he wasn't able to raise his voice as it was mixed with a moan and his body felt weak in the other's arm.

"Why should I Ciel?" – the blonde asked with a grin.

Ciel's eyes widened the most when he noticed something shine in the next moment. It was Alois' teeth glinting in the dark. No, they weren't teeth. They were _**fangs**_.

"ALOIS STO-" – but he wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt something sharp breaking through the skin of his neck, causing him to yelp in pain. He shut his eyes tightly as he realised what the other was doing, trying to get rid of the pain.

Ciel collected all his remaining power in his left leg and kicked the gut of the boy behind him, causing Alois to release him with a cough, the dark haired boy hissing as the sudden exit made a scratch through the side of his neck.

He turned back, panting and holding the (left) side of his neck with his left hand. He froze when he felt fresh liquid flowing from two little holes.

When he turned back, he noticed his friend wiping his mouth with his sleeve, turning its white colour into a crimson one. He licked the remaining blood from his mouth with a grin as he looked at the shaking boy. The thing causing the boy shiver the most was the pentagram on the tongue of the boy.

"A... Alois...?"

_Has his lover really turned into a blood-thirsty vampire?_

"What's the problem Ciel? I've thought you would be happy to see me this powerful~" – Alois retorted with a teasing voice as he easily lifted a huge rock beside him.

Ciel's eyes widened more _(A/N: if it's possible xD) _and immediately ran to his gun and raised it at the blonde with a shaking hand. – "You are... not the one I know!"

Alois started to laugh loudly, even tilting his head back. – "You are right Ciel, I'm not the old myself. I'm strong and have a huge influence between the demons!"

Ciel couldn't take it anymore as he gritted his teeth and collected his courage.

BANG

The dark haired boy was panting as he looked up at his goal, but froze when he noticed that Alois was standing there, holding the shot bullet between his two fingers with a sigh.

"You never learn, do you?" – he asked as he disappeared and reappeared behind the younger boy – "Things like that won't work on us!"

Ciel turned back and tried to grab the other, but Alois just jumped up on one branch of the tree above him laughing.

"And don't forget that we are ten times faster than you_** humans**_!" – he added and sent a kiss with his fingers towards the boy – "See you next time, darling~!" – and with that he started to jump on the branches of the other trees, getting away.

Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"**ALOIS TRANCY! Get ready, I will be the one to defeat you! Don't forget it!" **– he shouted with his remaining power. He knew that although he couldn't see the blonde any more, with his hearing he heard him clearly.

However, the adrenalin which kept him awake has left him as he started panting and fell to the ground, grabbing his neck. It was burning and blood was still flowing from it because of the deep scratches.

Ciel felt his eyelids getting heavier as his sight started to get blurry. He wasn't even able to recognise the shadow coming towards him. He felt his body being lifted with a sigh from the figure lifting him.

"I've warned you..."

Were the last words he heard before falling unconscious, his arm falling beside his body.

* * *

Ciel woke up wincing as the sudden sunlight hit his face. He put one hand on his temple to cover half of it, sitting up on the bed.

'_Wait... bed?!'_ – his eyes widened as he realised he had been sleeping on the bed of his room. – _'Yes... somebody has found me and must have brought me here...'_ – he thought with a sigh.

He lifted his hand shakily to his neck and realised it was bandaged, causing him to grin.

'_So it really wasn't a nightmare...'_

Suddenly, his door was opened slightly, but after entirely – "Looks like you have woken up!" – greeted a smiling Sebastian.

"Yeah... were you the one who found me...?" – Ciel asked with his usual cold voice, not looking at the prince.

"Yes, but you immediately passed out and had been sleeping for almost a day..." – the tall man sighed, putting a hand on his temple.

"I see..." – the young boy replied, looking up at the window, noticing that the sun has almost gone down. – "I'm sorry..."

Sebastian looked at him with a questioning look, but soon realised what he was talking about. He went to the bed with a smile and sat down next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know it..."

"Tell me one thing... are you a stupid vampire too...?" – Ciel asked still looking out the window, his bangs covering his face.

The prince smiled – "No, don't worry. I don't understand why Alois chose to be a thing like that... They are-"

"He wanted power."

"Hm?"

"He said that now he has a huge influence over the demons now. Is that true...?"

"Well... _partly_..."

"What do you mean by 'partly'?" – Ciel raised one eyebrow, still not looking at Sebastian.

"You see... being a prince in this world is just a cover for us, made up by our father. Actually, the queen governs this country, but our father insisted on us having a good relation with her. However, in order to hide our true identities, we had to make up with a plan and ended up like this..."

"You mean... that you are not even a _**true **_prince?!" – now Ciel looked at him with a shocked face.

"Not in _**this**_ world!" – Sebastian raised a finger, emphasising on the word 'this'.

"So your father is...?" – the young boy started to ask with a shaky voice, but the prince answered before he could continue.

"The king of Hell, yes."

Ciel froze. _He has been spending his last weeks with the two princes of Hell, who could easily kill people with just a snap!_

"Judging from your face it really has shocked you." – Sebastian commented with a smile, causing the young boy to blush and turn away.

"No... just... I thought that the princes of Hell wouldn't go to a world like ours..."

"Well, you are not the only one..." the prince said as he laid back on the bed, his arms behind his head.

Ciel laid down beside him, but in a slightly curled position _(A/N: you know when your arms are curled in front of your chest)._ – "What do you mean...?" – his voice wasn't angry or serious anymore, rather curious, causing the prince to grin and put a hand on the boy's cheek.

"I'm happy that you are not that hostile anymore."

Ciel felt a huge blush appearing on his cheeks, as he slapped the hand away – "Just answer the question already!" – he retorted, furrowing his eyebrows.

Sebastian chuckled – "Of course, of course." – He returned his hand behind his head as he continued – "As there are the two of us as want-to-be heirs, our father ordered us to get into this world and country and get to know about how the queen governs the place. When we return, he would ask us about our experiences and decide his heir based on our answers."

"In other words... he is curious which of you could govern the place with intelligence and not power..."

"Yes, you can say it like that too."

"And Alois has gained himself a huge power by joining Claude..."

"Yes. However, he didn't join him, but made a contract."

"A what?" – Ciel frowned.

"A contract between him and Claude. Usually demons make contracts with humans to help them reach what they want in return for their soul." – Sebastian said as he put a hand on his chin, thinking.

"I don't mind. The only thing which matters is that Claude has turned him into a blood-thirsty vampire!"

There was a moment of silence, before Ciel spoke up again.

"Tell me one more thing..."

"What would it be~?" – Sebastian asked with a teasing voice, causing the boy to blush.

"Stop acting like that already! It's embarrassing!"

The prince just chuckled as an answer, but got up from his place – "So?"

"Can demons... be killed then as well...?"

Sebastian froze at the question, but it was replaced by a grin as he answered – "Of course. Although the weapons of this world are unusable against us, our world has same weapons made for the killing of demons."

"So you have to use a demon-killer weapon, if you want to even hurt one..." – Ciel summed with a sigh as he sat up, looking at the prince, who was now leaning to the door.

"Yes. Any more questions?"

However, there was no answer.

"Ciel...?"

Still nothing, the boy was just staring down at the sheets, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Oi, Ciel, I'm asking you!" – he started to approach the boy, but stopped when the boy looked up with a serious face.

"Ci-"

"**Sebastian Michaelis, I order you to teach me how to use those weapons!" **

Sebastian froze. It wasn't enough that the boy called him by just his name, but he also ordered him? It caused a huge grin appear on his face as he folded his arms.

"I warn you that I'm not that warm-hearted when it's about training..."

"I don't mind, just teach me!" – the determination on Ciel's face never left as he spoke.

Sebastian kneeled down and put one hand before his chest.

"_**Yes, my lord."**_

* * *

**Okay, so this is the new chapter :D!**

**And if you apologise~ * hides in the corner ***

**Please don't kill me for turning Alois into a vampire, but when I looked at him in that costume, I thought it would be perfect for him instead of just a normal demon ^^'... Please don't kill me, but feel free to tell me if you don't like the idea!**

**I try to update soon C:! **


	11. Welcome in Hell

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**I was so happy to see that two new people started to follow the story ;w;  
Thank you so much: meowmixmonster and TrulyWildDevil333 ~ o3o**

**As always, thanks for your precious reviews as well, I love you all~ o3o**

**Okay, things would turn out later, but some of you were worried about Alois, so I will say some things in advance, of course not everything ;)**

**So firstly, CIEL DOESN'T WANT TO KILL ALOIS! He wants to kill Claude with those weapons to save Alois and bring him back :) And he said those words in order to show Alois that even human can be strong ;)**

**And about the behaviour of Alois, Angil93 was right, it's like his original behaviour now ;)  
But don't worry he won't be like this forever and I just say one thing: CLAUDE  
I think everything is understandable now xD**

**And ****rasu****, sorry I'm just able to answer here again ^^':  
Some of your questions have already been answered, but about the clothes, no, Alois is still wearing the "butler" outfit as one of the conditions was that he would remain Claude's butler ;) If you don't remember it's the same as his original clothes without the purple jacket and with a bow tie :)**

**About the lemon... Well, I don't know, if everybody wants that feel free to tell me and I will try to write one at the end ^^' * haven't written one yet, but have already read dozens of them and would try to write one happily ***

**Okay, sorry for the long author note, but I was afraid and I hope that you now understand the situation and won't stop reading the story ;A; Everything will be revealed by time properly :)**

**I also apologise for the short chapter (just 6 pages), don't misunderstand, I just had to stop at that part!**

**Oh, and about the description of Hell... well... just forget it, I didn't want to write a long description... ^^' **

**Enjoy C:**

* * *

Ciel frowned at the call, but was replaced by a smirk. He was able to make the prince bow before him.

"However, Ciel, there is one thing you should know, before we start..."

"What is it?" – the boy asked with a frown.

"The demon-killer weapons can only be found in our world..."

Sebastian expected a shocked face from the boy, but Ciel just smirked instead.

"And what kind of clothes should I take with me?"

* * *

Sebastian didn't really want to do this. He knew how dangerous Hell was for a human. However, he knew that Ciel wanted to go and nothing prevented him from doing so.

By the evening, Sebastian informed the servants that he will be away for a while with Ciel and asked them to take a good care of the palace until then as always.

Ciel was ready with his backpack as well, taking just some necessary clothes and the box containing his ring (in secret).

"I warn you that Hell is much developed than your world." – Sebastian looked at the determined boy beside him.

They were in the prince's room, both having a backpack on their back, ready to go.

Ciel just shrugged as an answer – "I don't mind. I have already decided. I'm ready for anything, just go already!"

Sebastian just grinned as an answer.

"As you wish..."

Sebastian raised his hand and his nails turned into claws in a second, which he struck into the wall. A huge light appeared from the scratches, causing Ciel to put his arm before his eyes.

When the light finally lessened, he was able to look at the now white, glowing hole on the wall.

"Shall we go then?" – the prince asked, extending his arm towards the light.

"You mean... we have to go... inside... _**that**_...?" – Ciel asked with a frown as he pointed to the same place.

Sebastian nodded, causing the boy to sigh.

Ciel started to go firstly with shaking legs, but collected his courage.

'_It's for Alois...'_

He thought with a determined face as he quickened his pace until they finally arrived into the hole.

Ciel had to close his eyes from the sudden light hitting them. His whole body felt limp as he went on, like if something was dragging him to the other side. He knew he was going into a world, dangerous and full of demons. He shivered at the thought, but still let his legs drive him and didn't hesitate for even a moment.

After some steps, the light went out and he was able to open his eyes, which immediately widened.

"What the...?"

He thought that he would end up in a place, full of creepy things, coloured with black and blood. On the other hand, they were in a room, similar to the one in the palace, but it was much bigger. The walls were black and red, with some scratches, but he didn't care, it wasn't as creepy as he has thought it would be. It had a dark, wooden king-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered with black and purple bedclothes. It had a nightstand next to it, on both sides. The wall, opposite to the bed was "replaced" with a wardrobe; with a dark table next to it. There was a huge window in front of the table, but was now covered with dark purple curtains.

"You expected to end up in the middle of Hell?" – he was waken up from his thought by the chuckle of the taller man.

"Are we really in Hell? It's like our world!" – Ciel gaped and pointed into the air, his hand shaking.

"Yes it is, don't worry. I've told you that it would be similar to your world. The lives of the demons are similar to humans, but we have a much modern technology."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You will see later."

Ciel just pouted at the answer of the prince, but glanced at the window. – "Can I...?"

"Of course." – Sebastian just smiled. He loved the curiosity of the boy.

The young boy went to the window and raised his shaking hands. He was too afraid to look out. He finally grabbed the curtain and started to pull it away slowly, but his eyes widened at the sight outside.

The sky was bloody red, and the place was covered with black plains, hills and mountains. The Sun was covered by creepy black clouds, but still was able to light the whole world, but it was rather dark outside. However, the thing which scared him the much was the huge amount of demons moving or flying, from really small to rather huge ones. They all had horns, wings, tails and their body was coloured. Of course, there were different variety of them, but one thing was common: they all scared Ciel, and made a shiver go through his spine.

"Are you scared?" – Sebastian asked with a grin.

"N... no... just strange for me..." – the dark blue haired boy retorted with a serious face, trying to sound courage, but his voice showed the opposite. However, he froze when he felt something warm on his shoulder – the prince's hand.

"Don't worry, you are safe here."

Ciel bowed his head, his bangs covering his face as he nodded. _He didn't want to admit, but he really was scared. He wasn't even able to defend himself properly from Alois. What would happen if he had to face with another demon?_

'_Should I really do this...? Yes, it's about Alois now, come on Ciel, collect you courage! They are just demons, you will be able to fight with them if you learn how to deal with them! I have to!'_

"Sebastian!" – he looked up with a serious face, surprising the prince.

"Yes...?"

"Where is your training room?"

Sebastian was really surprised by the acting of the boy. He looked so determined, but still scared of the demons outside. He had to make him get over his fear.

As he looked up to him, he had to frown. As he thought, Ciel was shaking. Not really visibly, but his demonic eyes could see it easily.

"Well... you know..." – he put one of his hands behind his head as he sighed.

"What? Is there any problem?!" – Ciel looked up with wide eyes. He couldn't stop no matter what.

"It's true that there is a training room in the palace, but in this world, we don't have a different place to live. So Claude and my father also lives in this palace too..."

"WHAT?!" – Ciel gaped. He didn't want to believe his ears. If Claude and Alois knew about his plan, everything could have been ruined.

Sebastian noticed the shaky voice of the other, but he just chuckled. – "Don't worry, they don't know anything about us. Actually, I don't know about them either. Although we live in the same palace, it's still separated into different parts, closed with doors, which can only be opened by the king or the owner of that part. The problem doesn't come from that, but..."

"But what?" – Ciel frowned. _He was relieved to hear that he didn't have to fear of Claude or Alois knowing about him, so what could cause any problem?_

"You see... It's true that the palace has a training room as well, but as the princes, we can't enter it, just the soldiers."

"Does it have a key or a print-system?"

Sebastian blinked. – "A key, why do you a-" – but he stopped as he noticed the grin on the other's face – "No... you don't want to..."

"Sebastian, although I've become a servant, I still have... _**the heart of a thief**_."

* * *

It was now evening in Hell too, would be past midnight in the human world. Everything was silent in the royal palace. Although the demons didn't need much sleep, they still usually got used to that luxury in the palace. However, there was still one black silhouette in the dark, stalking through the corridors. He had to be careful, as the demons had a much clearer sight and hearing than humans, so any bad moves could cost his life, if being noticed.

The shadow arrived to a huge, double-sided, red door, decorated with every kind of motifs, all of them making people ran away immediately. However, the silhouette standing there didn't mind, just easily opened it without any creaking noise, looking through the room.

"_The keys are hidden in my father's room, but none of us knows where it is. He knows that we could use it to our advantage..." – Sebastian explained with a sigh, making the grin on Ciel's face widen._

"_It will be more interesting then."_

'_This room is huge...'_ – the silhouette frowned as he entered and closed the door, still without any noise. During the years he had totally learnt how to get into places without being noticed. There were all kinds of furniture in the room: table with drawers, chairs, king-sized bed, wardrobe, 3 other doors, etc.

'_If I were a key, where would I be...?' _

As the boy looked around, his ears got some snoring noise coming from the bed. He couldn't make out the figure sleeping there as the bed had curtain around it.

'_Maybe...'_

He started to approach the bed with shaky, still quiet steps, until he finally reached it and pulled some of the curtain away, in order to get a better access.

Now he was able to make out the figure sleeping there, making his eyes widen. The king really was a creepy demon, making a shiver go through his spine. The king's body was the mixture of black and red and had huge black horns. To the boy's fortune, the other parts of his body was covered with the blanket, thus he could easily get used to the sight soon. However, he knew he had no time to fear, so he shook his head and tried to concentrate on the might-be hidden places, always being careful enough not to be noticed.

After about searching for "hours", he just wanted to growl from anger, but knew he couldn't. Although during the years he had learnt that he had to be patient, it was too much, and he could easily be noticed by the king.

'_Where the hell is that stupid key?!'_

Suddenly, he heard something growling and murmuring making him to jump and look around desperately.

"Human..."

In a sudden thought, he hid inside the wardrobe and looked through the key hole. He sighed in relief when he noticed that the king didn't wake up just turned in his sleep.

'_I thought he noticed me... Wait, what is that?'_

He noticed something shining at the chest of the king.

'_Great...'_ – he thought with a frown, but was happy to see that he had found what he wanted.

* * *

Sebastian was laying on his bed, waiting impatiently for Ciel to come back.

"_It will be more interesting then."_

The boy's words resonated in his mind, making him not being able to fall asleep. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and all he wanted now was a great sleep, but he just couldn't make his eyes close. Although, he knew that Ciel had been a thief before and was one of the bests, he was still afraid. The boy had to face with his father, the king of the demons. What's more, it has been already two hours since he went out.

'_I hope he is alright...'_

It was the last thought before he couldn't resist the tiredness anymore and fell asleep.

* * *

Ciel slowly opened the door of the prince in order not to wake him up, if he was asleep. As he peeked inside, he noticed Sebastian sleeping on the bed, curled with the blanket around his body soundlessly, making a soft smile appear on the boy's face. He had to admit that the prince seemed somewhat cute in his sleep. Unlike his usual serious face, he looked so vulnerable now. Ciel's body moved on his own closer and closer to the bed, until he realised that he was standing right beside it, getting a closer look, making him blush at the sight.

'_Why can't you be like this in reality as well...?'_ – he thought with a smile as without noticing it, he lifted his good hand (as the right one was still in a plaster) and caressed the prince's cheek.

Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian leaned into the touch, a smile appearing in his sleep. The boy immediately pulled his hand away with a deep blush on his face, but was relieved when he noticed that the prince was still asleep and moved unconsciously.

He couldn't help a yawn leaving his mouth. He was so tired after his mission, but was sad that he couldn't tell Sebastian about the things yet. He knew that demons didn't need much sleep, and judging from the fact that he left hours before, he thought that the prince would wake up in no time. He brought a chair beside the bed, sat on it, laid his arms on the bed and put his head on the left one as a pillow, being careful about his injured arm. As he was looking at the sleeping demon, he couldn't help another blush appearing on his face.

'_I advise you to wake up soon...'_

* * *

Sebastian woke up with a groan, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he sat up.

'_Looks like I've fallen asleep...'_ – he thought, but as he brought the material away from his eyes, he noticed the boy sleeping peacefully at the edge of his bed, his left arm still used as a pillow.

'_How cute...'_ – he thought with a smile as he lifted his arm and ruffled the boy's hair, but immediately pulled it away as he saw the head moving slowly.

"Nhhh..." – Ciel slowly lifted his head and wiped his still tired eyes with his left sleeve. – "What...?" – he blinked some times until his vision became clear, but immediately sat up, his eyes widening, causing the prince to chuckle.

"Se... Sebastian?!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." – said the raven haired man with a smile.

Ciel couldn't help the blush appearing on his face as he remembered how he fell asleep. – "N... no, don't worry about it..."

Sebastian noticed the boy's embarrassment, causing him to chuckle again – "But you were so cute in your dream, it's so bad you have woken up~!" – he said with a teasing voice, causing the blush deepening on Ciel's face.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay, don't get angry!" – the prince said with a still laughing voice, wiping the tear away from his eyes.

'_He is just so cute...'_

"Anyway..." – Ciel started as he raised his left fist (which was closed).

Sebastian just blinked – "What...?" – but his face immediately turned into a grinning one – "Don't tell me you want some sweets~ !"

"Shut up and lift your hand already!"

"Okay, okay..." – the prince did as he was told, but the smile still didn't left his face.

Ciel opened his fist and Sebastian felt something cold metal falling into his palm. When they boy pulled away his hand, he noticed the small key laying there, causing him to grin again.

"Looks like you succeeded."

"I told you I can do it!" – Ciel declared as he leaned his back to the wall, folded his arms and closed his eyes. – "I gained enough experience during the years, so it was easy as soon as I found the right place!"

Sebastian's grin widened as he stood up too, causing the boy to open his eyes and look up with a frown.

"What do you wa-" but he was cut off as his upper arm (of course the good one) was grabbed and he was turned towards to prince, who kissed his cheek. Ciel's eyes widened and immediately pulled away from the prince's hands.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" – he exclaimed.

"A reward for your job, of course. Didn't you like it~?" – Sebastian asked with a teasing voice, the grin never leaving his face.

"Shut up!" – was the only thing Ciel was able to exclaim in his embarrassment, his cheek fully red.

"Of course." – the prince couldn't help chuckling as he started to go to the door. – "So, are you coming?"

The dark blue haired boy just blinked some times until he realised what the prince intended – "Wait... you mean we are starting the training NOW?!"

"Is there any problem with it...?"

Ciel just pointed to his right arm, which was still in a plaster as an answer with a frown.

"I still don't understand where the problem is" – Sebastian declared with a shrug.

"Idiot, my right wrist is still broken and needs some time to heal completely! Do you want me to learn how to use weapons like THIS?!"

"In a fight your right arm can easily be hurt. Don't you think you must learn how to fight with the other arm as well? And anyway, if you learn with your worse arm first, it will be much easier with the right one."

Ciel just stood there for some seconds, thinking about the things. However, he wanted to start the training as soon as possible; and realising that the prince was right, he looked up with a smirk.

"Which way is the training room?"

* * *

**Okay, so this was the new chapter, hope you enjoyed :D!**

**No Alois in this again, yes, but he will reappear in the next one, don't worry~ :D !**

**Please review~ OAO**

**Until next time~ C:**


	12. Training

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**I was glad to see that you liked the last chapter that much and that you have realised that something BIG has started OwO!**

**And another story favourite, thank you so much: Dark Lord Jayce~ o3o**

**And as always, thank you so much for your awesome reviews, they really encourage me to continue and not give up :D! And of course to try to update as soon as possible ^w^!**

**Alois will appear in this chapter too, but he will be attached to Claude now. Don't worry, as I have said last time: CLAUDE  
Everything is his fault, but it will turn out later ;)  
Don't worry, everything will be settled ;)**

**Oh, and about the training. As you may have already assumed, Ciel and Alois are ex-thieves, so they have a HUGE experience ;)**

**Okay, enough of talk, enjoy :D**

* * *

Ciel gaped when they stepped into the training room. It wasn't enough that the door was made of metal, but the walls too.

"What the...?!"

"Looks like you are surprised." – the prince chuckled as he stepped into the room. – "Would you go in or do you want to stand outside and just watching the whole day?"

Ciel shook his head to regain his senses and stepped inside with a determined look.

"I'm ready!"

"Good, then follow me."

The room had several parts, each of them separated with metal walls, but they didn't reach the end of the entrance wall, so you could see all of them, although the room itself was huge.

"Firstly, we should check on which level are you now." – Sebastian declared as he went to the end of the right part of the room. It had several figures in different sizes and materials hanging or standing on the floor. However, what most surprised Ciel were the several amount of guns on the wall.

"We will check your firing ability first." – the prince said as he threw one bigger gun to the boy, who was just barely able to catch it with one hand.

"What?! But..."

"Do you want to give up?" – the raven haired man asked with as serious face, causing Ciel to look down.

"N... no..."

"Good, then show me what you can do."

There was a stick going through between the two sides of the wall in the middle.

"You must shoot from that point."

"But it's too high!" – Ciel pouted as he went to the stick, which was above his head.

Sebastian just chuckled – "You are the small one!"

"Shut up!" – the boy pouted.

The prince went to the wall and pushed a button, thus the stick could be easily moved downer. He positioned it to the level of the boy's chest. After that he brought a board and joined it with the stick, so it was like a table now.

"Now you can try it." – he smiled, but the pouting face still didn't disappear from the boy's face. He didn't like how the prince always made fun of his height or other things.

Ciel slowly raised the gun with his good arm and positioned it on the board in order to prevent it from falling down. It was really hard with just one arm, but he didn't want to give up no matter what.

His left arm was shaking. The gun was too heavy to hold with just one hand, although the board helped him a little.

Sebastian smiled as he went closer to the boy and lifted the gun from the boy's hand.

"Looks like it still have to wait some time. Try a smaller one." – he said as he replaced the gun with a pistol.

"Don't underestimate me, it's just because of my arm I couldn't shoot with that gun..." – Ciel looked at him seriously.

"You talk like if you were perfect with gu-" – but Sebastian couldn't finish his sentence as Ciel shot all of the bullets in a blink of an eye, using his left arm and hit all the targets in the middle of the circles.

"Was that good enough?" – he asked with a smirk.

Sebastian just stood there, not even blinking for some seconds. When he was finally able to take in the boy's question, he grinned.

"Looks like you really know something... but still, we will have to wait some time with the bigger guns..."

"I haven't even hold one before, so they really do..." - Ciel shrugged as he put the pistol back to its place. – "So, what's next?"

* * *

After hours of trying, they finally went through almost all parts of the room. The hours of tests started to show affects on the boy. He was panting and could barely concentrate on the things. Before they reached the last part, he leaned to the wall, separating the two parts, panting harder.

"Are you alright?" – the prince looked at him with a concerned face.

"Yes... just need... some... rest..." – the boy replied between fast breaths.

"You are right. I've totally forgot that a human's body can take much less than a demon's one. We should go and have something to eat.

Ciel's eyes sparkled at the thought of the food. His stomach was grumbling loudly and would do anything for some food at the moment.

Sebastian just chuckled at his reaction – "Looks like you really are hungry. Come, follow me."

* * *

Ciel's jaw dropped at the sight of the luxurious food on the table as they arrived into the kitchen.

"Waaaaa, can I...?"

"Of course." – Sebastian just chuckled as the boy ran to the table, sat down and started to put from almost all kinds of food on his plate. He slowly went to the table too and sat down opposite to Ciel.

During dinner – as it was night already – they didn't even say a word. Ciel was so hungry, he just ate; and Sebastian just watched him, smiling, with his hand leaned into his palm as a support (his elbow is on the table).

Ciel felt the prince watching him so after a short time he looked up to him with a frown.

"Why are you watching me?"

"You are cute."

A huge blush appeared on the boy's face by the words – "S... stop saying things like that!" – he shouted, but his voice didn't show any anger, but embarrassment. He tried to hide the fact by continuing his food.

"Of course..." – the prince chuckled. _He really liked the reactions of the boy when he was teasing him. He couldn't help it, he was just too cute._

After finishing his food, Ciel looked up with a huge satisfied smile on his face, putting his hands on his stomach.

"I'm full, thank you for the food!"

Sebastian just blinked – "Y... you have just... smiled...?"

Ciel looked away with a blush. – "I... is there a problem with that...?"

"Of course not, it was great! You should smile more often!"

However, Ciel just bowed his head, his bangs covering his face as an answer.

"Hm...? Is there a problem...?" – the prince asked with a surprised face, but got no answer so he stood up and approached the boy. – "Hey, I asked you somet-"

"Alois always said that too..." – Ciel finally said, with a really quiet and sad voice, causing Sebastian to stop and look down with a sad face.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

Ciel stood up, shrugging – "You couldn't have known..." – he sighed. _He didn't know why but he started to feel safer with the prince and felt easier to tell things to him. _

"Sebastian... can I go have some rest...?"

"Of course you can, feel yourself at home." –the prince smiled, causing the boy to smirk.

"I'm home."

Sebastian's eyes widened. This was the first time Ciel acknowledged that he has a new home now, separated from Alois. He couldn't help hugging the boy tightly after he said those words.

"Hey, let me go! What the hell are you doing?!" – Ciel tried to struggle and yank himself free, but his power was nothing compared to the prince's.

"Thank you..." – Sebastian whispered into the boy's ears.

Ciel froze.

"W... why...?"

"For accepting me..."

A slight blush appeared on Ciel's face because of the words, but the thing which surprised him was the fact that he found himself hugging the prince back. It felt warm and comforting, he even forgot that the man had just reminded him of his love. He snuggled his face into Sebastian's huge, warm chest, letting his mind rest.

Sebastian's eyes widened more. The boy always hit him or backed away if he did something like that. He had been denying since the day he brought him away from his friend without any word, and now... – "Are you alright...?"

No answer.

"Ciel...?"

Still nothing.

"What the hell is with y-?" – but he stopped as he heard the quiet, calm breathing of the boy, still in his arms. He noticed that his body even felt heavier, like if he fallen on him. He slowly pulled the boy away from his arms and realised that Ciel had fallen asleep, causing a soft smile appear on his face.

'_He must have been tired... He really did his best today, he deserves this sleep.'_ – he thought as he lifted the body bridal-style and brought him into the room of the boy. He slowly put him down and wrapped a blanket around his body.

'_Good night, Ciel'_ – he kissed the boy's forehead, then went out of the room with the smile still on his face.

* * *

_* jump in time *_

Two weeks had passed, during which Ciel practised every day, but of course just smaller things. Thanks to the rest, his right wrist has totally healed, thus now it was time for his proper training. They were standing in the athletics zone, making a shiver run through Ciel's spine.

"Now that you can use both of your arms, maybe you will be better." – Sebastian commented with a smile, as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, who just nodded in return.

With both of his arms, it was much easier to climb a rope or to go through the obstacles. Sebastian realised that the boy wasn't that bad as he had thought.

"Now that we see that you have no problem with your balance or muscles, it's time for you to learn how to use a gun properly." – the prince smiled.

As his arm was now good, Ciel had to use the gun without the help of the board, just the stick remained on the wall. The gun was much heavier than he has thought and he couldn't even put it on his shoulder properly.

Sebastian sighed and approached him with a smile.

"You don't do it well..."

He got hold of the boy's hand, who in returned just yanked it away with a blush, the gun ending on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I just wanted to help you..." – the prince chuckled at Ciel's reaction.

"I... I haven't do something like this before..." – the boy admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes, but opened them as he felt two warm hands on his shoulder and saw Sebastian kneeling at his level

"I will help you then."

Ciel couldn't help blushing as the prince was holding his hands and helped him show how to hold the gun properly. Although he was perfect with pistols, he hasn't held a gun in his life before. When he learnt how to use a pistol, he was just a child so he wasn't able to lift the guns properly.

"In a normal case you should close one of your eyes, but in your case I don't think it would be a problem." – Sebastian chuckled, but froze when he saw the boy lowering his head, his bangs covering his face.

"Yes..."

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you, don't be sad!"

Ciel just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it... I must know every detail, don't I?" – he asked with a smirk.

"Yes." – the prince smiled. He was happy that the boy wasn't angry with him. It even surprised him how closer Ciel got to him during these weeks. He even started to like the boy much more.

"So, what's next?"

"Oh, yes... Well, look into the circle on the top of the gun. You will be able to get a better look on the target that way. Aim for the part you want to shoot and if you are sure it's in the right place just pull the trigger."

Ciel nodded and looked into the hole. As he was about to shoot, he felt as if someone was watching them. Sebastian jumped back as the boy yanked himself free and suddenly shot at the barrel of the ventilating on the top of the wall at the other part of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you to hit the TARGET! T. A. R. G. E. T! What part of it was incomprehensible?" – Sebastian shouted, but got no answer. Ciel just lowered his gun and reloaded it. – "Hey, are you listening?!"

Ciel still said nothing but lifted the gun as he was told before and hit the target Sebastian put up before.

"Are you satisfied now?" – he asked, still not looking up.

Sebastian just blinked. Ciel really was learning fast and had a good sense for guns. However, they still had one to learn.

"Good, now follow me. We still have one left."

"What?! Won't we rest a little?!" – Ciel asked with a shocked face. He started to get tired. They had been practising since the morning without any pause. The athletics part really made his body tired, let alone the shooting.

"As a punishment for breaking the ventilating and not listening to me, not." – the prince declared as he raised his finger into the air.

"But-!"

"There is no but. Come and follow me!"

Sebastian's voice scared Ciel. He hadn't been so serious for a while. Why was he so angry? But Ciel was angry because he didn't even have the chance to explain the situation or rest.

They went to the last part of the room on the left part which had swords in different sizes. Sebastian lifted one and gave it to Ciel; then put one down for himself as well.

"Don't tell me we will fight with REAL swords?!" – the dark blue haired boy asked with his eyes widened.

"Do you have a problem with that? In reality, they won't ask you whether you want to fight or not. They would just attack you without any warning." – the prince replied with a still serious tone.

Ciel just stood there, with the sword in his hand pointed to the floor. He didn't want to fight with the prince. He thought they would use figures again. He sighed and dropped the weapon to the floor.

"I don't want to fight with you..."

"Wrong answer." – Sebastian declared as he started to run towards the boy trying to strike on him with his sword.

Ciel was just barely able to jump away, but lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud, causing him to groan from the sudden pain.

"Don't lose sight of your enemy!" – the prince continued to strike with his sword. Ciel tried to dodge the attacks and was finally able to get to his sword and grabbed it immediately. Two swords collided as the boy raised his weapon to shield himself from the attack which almost struck on him. He was panting, being just barely able to get enough air.

"It's much better now." – Sebastian grinned as he pulled his sword away and let the boy get up. – "Are you ready now? Or do you want your stupid friend to win over y-" – but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was just barely able to dodge the attack of the young boy. – "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"You did the same." – Ciel answered with a grin – "And... don't dare to call him stupid again!" – he shouted as he started to attack the prince again, not ending his strikes for a second.

"Oh, and why shouldn't I? He sold his soul to a demon who caused him a lot of pain, just to be able to be stronger." – Sebastian commented with a smirk.

Ciel stuck harder, but the prince still shielded himself with his sword easily. More colliding voice was heard as they continued to fight between their conversations.

"It's true, but he won't be stupid enough to just die and let that stupid demon take his soul. He would fight no matter what!" – Ciel continued.

CLASH

"He will die." – Sebastian declared with a serious tone.

The dark blue haired boy froze, ending his attacks for a second. – "W... what... are you... talking about...?"

The prince smirked. Now it was his turn to start to attack the other, who was just barely able to fight against the attacks. It wasn't enough that the prince had a demonic power, but the he also had just made him not being able to concentrate.

"Claude would kill him one day for sure."

CLASH

"Why would he? You said that he might have started to like him!"

CLASH

"Yes, just MIGHT. But whatever he feels, he is still a demon and would do anything to get that boy's soul."

CLASH

"I won't let him do that!"

CLASH

"Oooh, so are you saying that he is precious to you? Wake up Ciel! If he hadn't sensed me that time, he would have been able to kill you! Do you still say that he is your friend?!"

It was enough for Ciel. He collected all of his power and stuck as hard as he could, causing Sebastian to drop his sword, which landed a few meters away; and alo to lose his balance and fall back, landing on the floor too.

Ciel raised his sword to the prince's throat.

"Don't... ever... dare... to... say... something... like that... again..." – he said between fast breaths. He was panting hard, his lungs screaming for air. He was tired and was just barely able to concentrate on his surroundings. His vision also started to get blurry, so he blinked some time before he looked down determinedly at the prince again.

Sebastian froze. Ciel really was close to Alois. A soft smile appeared on his face as he easily pushed the sword away from his throat as it was a miracle that the boy still held it in his hand.

"What is it...?" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a frown.

"Nothing." – the prince replied with the smile still on his face as he stood up and started to go towards the exit. – "Your training is over. You could defeat me, so I'm sure you would win against any other demon now."

"What are you talking about?! Come back... in this... instance..." – Ciel started as he took one step towards the prince, but by the end of the sentence the edge of his vision got totally black and he got dizzy. His body swayed hardly and he felt his body falling to the floor. He felt something warm around his waist before he lost consciousness.

As soon as Sebastian noticed the boy falling, he turned back and caught him before he could collide with the floor.

'_You did well, Ciel...'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Alois got into his room with a frustrated face and shut the door closed as he held his left shoulder.

"How dare he...!"

"It was your fault..."

Alois turned back to realise that the owner of the voice was Claude, who was leaning at his door, his arms folded.

"But-"

"Who sneaked inside the ventilating to see what they are doing?" – the prince asked with a serious tone.

"M... me..." – the blonde replied as he bowed his head.

"Right... So don't get angry about it. Be happy that it's only your shoulder which was shot."

"Yes, but how was he even able to notice me?! It was dark inside and he was concentrating on the targets!"

"You should know the answer..." – replied Claude with a sigh as he sat on one of the chairs beside the bed. – "Sit down, we should take care of that injury. They were using demon-killing weapons, so it wouldn't regenerate that fast without treatment."

Alois just pouted as he did what he was told and put off his shirt, revealing his shot shoulder. It wasn't a huge injury, but still hurt.

"Fortunately it would cure soon. It isn't that bad or deep." – the prince declared as he took care of the injury. – "Looks like he didn't want to hurt you, just wanted you to go away."

"WHAT?!" – Alois' eyes widened.

"I think he still have feelings for you despite what you have done to him." – Claude finished the bandaging as he said those words.

"Oh, somebody is jealous~?" – the blonde asked with a grin.

"No, just worrying about you. You know how dangerous it is for a vampire to love a human..." – Claude sighed. _Of course in reality he was jealous and if he could would rip Ciel into small parts at that moment, but he wouldn't admit it. _

On the other hand, Alois was scared. _He attacked Ciel last time because he wanted him to hate and forget him. Still..._

"Claude... I have another task for you..."

"And what would it be...?"

* * *

**Okay, so that's the new chapter, hope you enjoyed :D!**

**I think I will be able to update the next chapter tomorrow if everything goes well~ C:**

**Something surprising will happen in the next chapter, hope you will like it~ C:!**

**Reviews are always appreciated~ o3o!**

**Until next time~ C:!**


	13. Offer and the contest

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Well, I will go to school from tomorrow again * crying *  
So… I won't be able to update that fast, but there will be a ski break coming on Wednesday, so don't give up, I will continue the story soon C: !  
I can't understand my school... The ones who will attend the ski camp will go on Monday morning and the ski break is partly organised because of them. I mean in order for them not to be absent from too much lessons... And for us to (who won't go) in order to be able to go skiing with our family or friends if we didn't want to go with the school... But COME ON! Why don't they give us Monday and Tuesday too?!  
Sorry, I just had to give it out ^^'**

**As always, thank you for your awesome reviews, they made me really happy~ OwO!**

**Okay, so things will start to get REALLY exciting from now, so get ready C: !  
And as I always say, don't worry about Alois' and Ciel's relation ;) Everything will be settled soon C: !**

**Enjoy~ C: !**

* * *

_Everything was covered in flame and bloody corpses. The dark blue haired boy tried his best to run away from the demons chasing him, but his legs gave up fast and he fell to his knees. To his relief, the demons didn't chase him anymore. He was hiding behind a huge rock thus he could peek outside and see the whole place. Two army fighting each other, a lot of demons falling to the ground, dead. His eyes widened at the sight. It was too scary and he had no weapon at all. Suddenly, somehow he got to another place, which was the peak of a mountain, from which he could see everything. However, the thing scaring him the most was the blonde figure standing in front of him smirking as he looked at the ground._

"_Yes, my dear demons, you are able to win over that stupid Sebastian's army!" – he declared._

_As the boy approached the figure his eyes widened. It was his friend – or lover - standing there, now laughing like a mad person – rather demon. _

"_Alois what the hell are you doing?!" – he asked, but got no answer._

"_You are too late..." – came a new, deep voice, which the boy recognised to be the other prince's, Claude voice._

"_Claude, we won this battle!" – the blonde started to cry in happiness, but froze immediately as he turned to the prince, who held a gun right to his chest._

_BANG_

"_ALOIS!" – the dark blue haired boy shouted as his friend fell to the ground, dead._

* * *

"...el... iel... HEY CIEL, WAKE UP!"

Ciel shot up from his sleep, panting heavily, putting his hand on his head, feeling that his forehead was covered in sweat. When he looked around, he noticed Sebastian sitting beside the bed with a worried look on his face.

"S... Sebastian..."

"Finally... you have been moving and frowning in your dream for an hour now... You even screamed not long ago... I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes already..."

Ciel's eyes widened, but immediately bowed his head.

"What were you dreaming about...?" – the prince asked as he put one hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing..." – the dark blue haired boy replied with a cold voice.

Sebastian sighed. He knew he couldn't force the boy to tell him what made him so scared.

"Here..." – he said as he gave the boy a towel, who accepted it and dried his forehead.

When Ciel finished, he realised that he was in his room.

"How did I get here?!"

"You lost consciousness from tiredness so I brought you here..." – the prince explained.

"I see..."

"Are you hungry? I've brought you some breakfast."

Ciel looked up with a questioning face, but noticed the tray on his nightstand and smiled. – "Thank you..."

As he started to eat, one question popped into his mind.

"Talking about it... I've noticed that you have no servants around your side... Don't you have any in this world...?"

Sebastian looked up with a serious face, causing the young boy to blink.

"W... what is it...? It was just a simple question..."

"No."

"Why...?"

"You know, in Hell it's a miracle if you can trust somebody... You can never know what aims somebody has in reality..." – Sebastian started with a sigh as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What... do you mean...?" – Ciel started to get excited about the story so he sat up and got closer to the prince, causing Sebastian to smile.

"Looks like you are interested."

"S... shut up and continue!" – the dark blue haired boy turned his head away with a blush.

"Okay, okay!" – the prince chuckled – "Well, actually there were some cases before in which princes or princesses were killed by their servants. They thought that they can trust them, but in the end were just killed by them..."

The young boy's eyes widened. – "How could they...?"

"It was easy. The rulers trusted in them too and they had other things to worry about... They didn't suspect their servants having plans like that..."

"I see... But it was their fault for not being careful enough!" – Ciel declared as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, maybe, that's why..." – Sebastian started, but stopped at the middle of his sentence.

Ciel opened his eye and looked at him with a frown – "That's why what?"

Sebastian looked at him with a serious tone as he pulled out an object from his pocket, which he gave to the boy.

When Ciel looked at it, he froze. There was a crow surrounded by two feathers on the two sides, carved into a circle. There was a chain attached to the bottom of the circle; everything made of steel.

"This is...?"

"Yes, this is my symbol and that's the badge of my private butler." – the prince explained with his still serious look.

"Sebastian... you..."

"I want you to be my butler. You have proved that I can rely on you any time."

"But..."

"You survived Claude's torture, has shown that nothing can make you hate the people you love and that you are strong enough to fight against a demon. But the most important is that you gained my trust." – a soft smile appeared on Sebastian's face at the end of his sentence,

Ciel's eyes widened. _Sebastian trusted him. Him, the one who was so denying and angry towards him. What's more, he had been a thief for years and still..._

He looked at the prince with a smirk as he took the object from Sebastian's hand.

"But I have one condition!" – he added as he raised one finger to the air.

"And what would it be...?" – Sebastian asked with a surprised face.

"You have to win over that stupid Claude in the competition!"

A huge grin just appeared on Sebastian's face as a reply – "Of course."

* * *

That afternoon, if they had known about their conversation, the king declared that he wants Sebastian and Claude to go into his room.

"Sebastian!" – Ciel got out of his bed before the prince could leave his room.

"What is it?"

The young boy felt his cheek getting warmer from the deep blush on it – "G... good luck..." – he wasn't even able to look into the man's eyes from the embarrassment.

Sebastian's eyes widened, but a soft smile appeared on his face as he closed the door and went back to the boy.

"W... what...? You should-..." – but he didn't finish his sentence as he felt a soft lips connecting with his flushed cheek – "...go..."

When Sebastian got up, Ciel put one hand on his cheek, which was much warmer now.

"Thank you." – the prince said with still his soft smile as he excited the room.

Ciel just sat there, not moving, his hand still on his left cheek. He felt his heart beating fast.

'_What the hell was that again...?'_

* * *

Alois was going up and down in his room impatiently. Claude promised him to go into his room before he goes to his father. When the door finally arrived he was glad to see his master.

"CLAUDE~!" – he jumped into his arms happily, the prince catching him easily. The blond threw his arms around the man's neck.

"You wanted to see me...?" – Claude's voice was calm and serious as always, without any emotion on his face.

"Claude, try to show some love at least! You are just like a statue!" – Alois pouted as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, but a demon can't let itself to show any emotion."

"You are boring!" – the blonde declared as he jumped down from the man's arms with his eyes closed.

"Unlike that brat, I have to be powerful enough to get a kingdom. If I will be able to get the throne, we will be able to be together as much as you want."

Alois turned back with sparkling eyes – "Really?! Claude, I love you so much~!" – he declared as he threw his arms around the man again and hugged him tightly. – "Make sure that idiot Sebastian gets what he deserves!" – he added with a cold voice, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Of course, that is the least I will do." – the prince grinned.

* * *

As they were allowed to wait outside the room, Ciel couldn't wait anymore after half an hour, so he went to the king's room. As he was there before, it was easy for him to find it. He was leaning to the wall opposite the door with his arms folded and eyes closed.

"I've never imagined you would be here too~" – came a new, somehow creepy voice. As Ciel opened his good eye a grin appeared on his face.

"The same goes to you, Alois."

"Ciel, you are so cruel~ ! We haven't seen each other for a while and I don't even get a hug or something~?" – the blonde asked with a false dramatic voice.

"You don't deserve something like that after what you have done!" – the dark blue haired boy retorted with a cold voice. – "You have almost killed me, so don't expect me to show any love towards you!"

"Oooh, someone is angry~" – Alois declared with a grin on his face, showing his sharp fangs.

"You sold your soul and now work for a demon who almost killed us. Don't expect it other way then!"

The blonde looked at him with a cold face. – "I'm not the only one Ciel. It seems that you started to get closer to that stupid Sebastian too."

The younger boy froze. What Alois said was true, but he still couldn't love the prince. He loved Alois, no matter what he had done, but he won't admit it to anyone.

"Oh, looks like I'm right~" – Alois continued, with his grin just growing with every sentence.

"SHUT UP!" – Ciel shouted as he pulled out a pistol from his inside pocket. – "I think you know too that it's not a normal pistol."

"Of course I do. But you should know what you are using without the consent of the king. You can be killed if he gets to know about what you have done."

"I know, but I don't mind as soon as I'm able to wake you up."

Alois started laugh – "Waking me up? What are you talking about?! I'm still the boy you know, but stronger! Can it be that you just don't want to accept it?"

BANG

Alois' eyes widened when a bullet flew away beside his ear, hitting the wall.

Ciel was panting, he didn't want to shoot, but the blonde provoked him.

"You are not the only one who got stronger. Things don't always depend on the power, but the mind too! You can be strong, but if you don't know how to use it, you are the weakest one!"

"What?!" – Alois asked with an angry face, clenching his fists.

"You know it too Alois. You gained this power because of the prince. Without him you are nobody! You can't use any weapons just your fangs! What would you do if more than one demon attacked you? I was the one who always protected you back then! And now you hide behind that stupid prince's back!"

"SHUT UP!" – the blonde couldn't take it anymore. He started to run towards the other boy angrily, but Ciel easily dodged his attack and grabbed his left upper arm then threw him to the floor.

"What the...?"

"I told you, it's not enough to be strong." – the dark blue haired boy declared as he put one foot on the vampire's back to prevent him from getting up. – "Last time, when I was training, you were lurking us. Although Sebastian didn't, I noticed you. I don't exactly understand how either..." – he started to chuckle as he continued – "Maybe because of the connection between us..."

"You said that you hate me!" – Alois retorted, barely able to speak under the boy's shoe.

Ciel just frowned – "I would never be able to hate you..."

The blonde's eyes widened as the other continued.

"Sebastian told me everything. However, although you want it other way, I would never be able to hate or forgive you..."

"Ciel..." – but Alois hissed as the dark blue haired boy stepped on his back harder.

"However, I can't forgive you for what you have done. But now, I hope you will finally understand why your are still weak. I just shot your shoulder to make you go away, but if I had wanted I could have killed you right there."

"Why...?"

"As I have said, it doesn't matter how much you want, I can't forget or hate you. Maybe you have changed... maybe I won't be able to get the old Alois back, but... I... still love you..." – a soft smiled appeared on Ciel's face at the end. Yes, he now admitted it. He loved Alois, now matter how much he wanted to deny it before.

"Don't make me laugh!" – Alois collected all his powers and grabbed the younger boy's ankle and pulled him down. Ciel collided to the floor with a big thud as he groaned. With his demonic power, Alois pulled him down really hard.

The blonde got up while panting and looked down at the other with a grin as he stepped on his back hard, causing Ciel to cry out in pain because of the strong power.

"So, how does it feel?"

"Alois... you...! – the dark blue haired boy stared up at him angrily, a trail of blood flowing down on the left side of his face.

The blonde licked his lips at the sight. - "Your blood is as tempting as before." – he whispered as he crouched down to the boy's ears.

"You...!" – Ciel collected his remaining power and threw himself on the other, making both of them fall to the ground (again).

He had just raised his fist to hit the blonde when suddenly the door started to open. Ciel immediately stood up, Alois following him, acting as if nothing happened.

The two princes got out of the room.

"What happened here?" – asked Claude.

"Ciel, what happened to your head...?" – added Sebastian as he looked at the boy's bleeding forehead.

"Oh, this...?" – Ciel forced a fake smile on his face – "I was so excited about the news that I ran to fast and tripped..."

Alois froze. _Why was Ciel protecting him after what he had done to him?_

'_Can it be that he really is...?'_

However, he was angry at the boy now and as looked at the princes a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Claude, punish him now! He hit me hardly!" – he declared, pointing to Ciel.

"I'm afraid I can't..." – the prince replied with a sigh.

"WHAT? Why can't you-" – but the blonde was cut off by Sebastian.

"As he has no power from now on. Our father realised how cruel he is and appointed me as his heir."

Alois' eyes widened, but a smirk appeared on Ciel's face.

"Claude, how could you lose to such a stupid king?!" – the blonde asked with an irritated face.

"He is not stupid. He was the one who saved my life three times and if you remember, yours as well." – Ciel retorted with the smirk still on his face.

Alois gritted his teeth in anger. – "You will pay for it, Ciel Phantomhive!" – he declared as he turned away and ran away.

"I can't wait for it..." – was the only answer of the boy as his smirk now turned into a grin. Now not only he was the one who wanted to show the other what he knew.

"Claude, as you are my brother, I still let you stay in this palace, but you still have to be in a separated part. However, if your brat does something to Ciel, you won't be forgiven again." – Sebastian declared with a serious tone – "Am I understood?"

"Yes..." – Claude answered with disgust in his voice as he also turned away and went after Alois.

Ciel sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and leaned to the wall.

"Your head is bleeding..." – Sebastian said with a concerned voice.

The boy opened his good eye and looked up with a questioning face, but as he put his hand on his forehead, he winced and felt something warm liquid flowing down.

"Come, we have to take care of that..."

Ciel nodded and they went to the prince's room _(A/N: as he still wasn't appointed as the new king, but just as the heir)_, where he sat down on Sebastian's king-sized bed with a frown.

"What's the problem...?" – the raven haired man looked at him with a questioning face.

"This bed... is huge..."

Sebastian couldn't help chuckling at the moment as he sat beside the boy with a box in his hands.

"Well... I'm a prince and my father wanted to buy a luxurious bed for me. Especially as he wanted me to have space if I found a girlfriend."

Ciel blushed at the explanation as he thought about Sebastian sleeping together with a girl in that bed.

"Oh, what were you thinking about~?" – the prince asked with a grin.

"N... NOTHING!" – the boy retorted with a still flushed cheek.

"Of course, of course..."

Sebastian opened the box and put out a cotton ball, a bottle of water, some ointment and a towel. He poured some water on the towel, with which he cleaned the blood away from the boy's face and forehead, revealing the injury.

"It isn't that bad fortunately, but we still have to take care of it if you don't want it to get affected..."

"Just do it already..." – Ciel retorted with a frown.

"As you wish... but this will hurt..."

The boy hissed as the cotton ball, now filled with the ointment connected with his injury.

"Why is it so strong?"

"As you know, demons are much stronger than humans and can regenerate much faster if not hurt by a demon-killer weapon. However, as our body system is different, we have to use stronger medicines to cure our injuries."

"I see..."

When Sebastian was ready, he put a square-formed gauze and put it on the injury.

"Ready!" – the prince declared with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you..." – the boy replied as he stood up from the bed, with his head bowed.

"Hey, is everything alright...?" – Sebastian asked with a frown.

"Yes, I'm just tired...' – Ciel replied as he closed the door behind him.

'_I wonder what happened...' _– the prince thought with a sad face.

* * *

Ciel couldn't help thinking about Alois as he was lying on his bed, his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. Although he protected him again, Alois tried to convince Claude to punish him and left without any word. The events made him gain more courage to fight against his love one day. He didn't want to kill him, he just wanted the old Alois back. The one who was always beside him... the one he cared for the most... the one... _**he loved**_...

* * *

Alois was cursing in his bed. He was so angry at Ciel. He didn't understand why he acted the way he did, let alone the words he said.

"You idiot!" – he shouted as he threw a paper spit ball to the wall angrily.

"Looks like you are angry..." – came a new voice from the door.

"Claude!" – Alois looked at the source and noticed the other prince standing at his door. He immediately ran to his side and hugged him tightly. – "I don't mind that you lost, you are still the best in my eyes!"

Claude put a hand on the boy's back – "I know and don't worry, it hasn't ended yet."

Alois looked up with a questioning face – "What are you talking about...?"

"I haven't fulfilled my order yet. What's more, the king will die in some days, and that will be our day. The day, we will take over the throne!" – the prince declared with an evil grin, his eyes glowing red.

"Claude! You are the best!" – the blonde shouted happily as he snuggled his face into the man's chest and hugged him tighter. – "But wait... how do you want to fulfil the order...? Sebastian said that-"

"YOU, but not me." – Claude's grin grew wider as he answered. – "But we have to wait for the proper time..."

* * *

**So this would be the new chapter, hope you enjoyed~ ^w^!**

**Yes, it hasn't ended yet, I think you already know what's coming C: !**

**Reviews are always appreciated~ OAO!**

**Until next time~ C:**


	14. The ball and declaring war

**Hello everyone again~ ^w^!**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry for not updating before, but my laptop died without any warning last week and was in service ;_;  
Fortunately, all of my data were saved and my darling is back again~ ;w;  
Thanks for your patience~ o3o**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, they made me really happy~ o3o  
And the story reached the 50 reviews, I'm so happy ;w;  
Thanks for the story favourite and review: ****ashira23 ~ ^w^  
****Don't misunderstand others who reviewed, I love you all too, but she is a new one, that's why I write her ;)**

**I'm not really good at writing things like coronations so please don't kill me if it's bad, but I had to write something ^^'**

**Another character appearing in the chapter and the thing which everybody had been waiting for ( I hope ._.). Hope you will like it~ C:**

**Enjoy~ C:**

* * *

Ciel was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been doing it since he woke up. He couldn't forget what had happened.

"_**Don't make me laugh!"**_

The words repeated in his mind. The picture of Alois shouting at him appeared before him. He slowly raised his right hand into the air as if trying to catch him.

'_Alois... whether you want to believe or not... it's the truth... And I won't give up!' _

He decided, clenching his fist in the air.

He was woken up from his thoughts when he heard the door opening, causing him to turn to his side.

"Looks like you are awake."

Ciel looked at the source with a frown – "Sebastian, what do you want?"

The prince just chuckled – "Have you looked at the clock? It's almost lunch time, and you still haven't gone out of your bed. You should eat something at least."

The dark blue haired boy just turned away, his back facing the prince.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Hey, you can't act like that forever!" – Sebastian sighed as he went to the bed and sat down at the edge.

"I don't mind..."

Sebastian could feel the sadness in the boy's voice. He could understand how he felt. Ciel hadn't told him what happened exactly, but he was sure his injury wasn't caused because he tripped. He got up with a sigh.

"If you don't want to come, I have to use force..."

"What are you tal-" – but Ciel was cut off as he felt two arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him from the bed – "Hey, put me down NOW!"

Sebastian just shook his head – "You have to get ready. The coronation will be held in 2 hours."

"What...?" – the boy just blinked. He wasn't informed about the coronation at all.

The prince just sighed again – "I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you weren't in the good mood for that..."

"It doesn't mean that you can hide things..."

Sebastian just chuckled – "Looks like you are back again."

"Shut up!" – Ciel couldn't help blushing at the comment. He folded his arms and looked away to hide his embarrassment. – "Could you... at least... put me down...?"

"Why should I~?" – Sebastian asked with a teasing voice.

"Because it's embarrassing you idiot!" – the boy shouted.

"Oh, so you are blushing because of that~?"

"SHUT UP AND PUT ME DOWN!" – Ciel's face couldn't get any redder now, causing Sebastian to chuckle again.

"Of course, of course..." – he finally put the boy down, but immediately changed into a dramatic pose – "But you are just like a little cat, struggling like that all the time! And I LOVE cats!"

Ciel just frowned – "Has anyone said that you are an idiot?"

Sebastian blinked. This was the first time someone was courageous enough to say something like that, not even fearing the consequences. He could see it in Ciel's good eye. He approached the boy and grabbed his chin with a grin.

"Feisty, aren't we~?"

"Let me go!" – the boy declared as he hit the hand away and went to the door. – "Anyway..."

"What is it~?"

"I hate cats..." – was the last thing Ciel said before he left the room, leaving just a grinning prince in the room.

* * *

After Ciel finally ate lunch, he went back to his room, to find it empty.

'_Looks like he has finally left...'_ – he thought with a sigh as he went to his wardrobe. As he had promised, he would now become Sebastian's butler. To his fortune, the prince let him use his clothes he used at Claude's palace, which he started to like. He put the badge to the pocket of the vest after he was ready and looked at himself in the mirror with a smirk.

'_Let's go!'_

* * *

The ballroom was filled with demons, everybody wearing elegant clothes. Soft music was played, so some demons were dancing waltz.

The king was sitting on the throne in the middle of the end of the room on a "stage". The two princes were sitting beside him, Sebastian on the right and Claude on the left side. Ciel and Alois were also there, but standing beside their masters. The two boys looked at each other at the same time, Alois with a smirk, but Ciel with a 'killing' face.

Suddenly, the king clasped his hands, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so happy that so much of you came! This is a big day, when one of my sons will finally be crowned as the new king of Hell! It was a hard task to decide, but after a test, it became obvious who fits the position. My dear demons, welcome your new king: SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!"

The room was filled with clasping as Sebastian stood up from his chair. When he raised his hand, the room became silent again.

"Thank you for your support. I promise to be as good king as my father was!"

Clasping again, which was followed by a royal music, signing the start of the ceremony. Sebastian turned back to his father and kneeled down before him. A demon in black cloak appeared with a red pillow in his hands, on which a huge sword laid, the sheath filled with jewels. The king grabbed the sword, unsheathed it, revealing the shining sword, causing the demons the gasp.

"Sebastian, from now on, I give the power into your arms. I'm sure you will be the best heir I could choose. Do you promise that you will always fight for the well-being of the demons no matter what it takes?"

"Yes."

"Then take the royal sword as the most important thing of your life. This sword has been inherited for centuries in the royal family. Fight with it with all your heart for the demons."

Sebastian stood up and grabbed the sword and raised it into the air.

"I promise!"

Every demon started to celebrate their new king, followed by music.

"I'm tired. Could you make our guests happy instead of me?" – the king asked, turning to his sons. _(A/N: I will still write king, but after his death, Sebastian will be referred as the king ^^' )_

"Of course." – they answered in unison as they stood up, sending killing grins to each other as they went to greet the guests.

"Hey, Claude, what about me~ ?!" – Alois asked as he ran after his master.

Ciel was just standing in his place with a smirk, now leaning to the wall, as he watched Sebastian being celebrated by the demons surrounding him, with his arms folded.

"He will be a good king..."

The dark blue haired boy turned his head to the source of the voice, realising that it was the king talking to him. He turned his head back towards Sebastian with a serious face.

"Yes, he will..."

"Please take a good care of him. I know Claude plans something. He isn't the one to accept failure this easily..." – the king sighed.

Ciel looked at him with a frown, but a soft smiled switched it.

"I will."

"Now go, and enjoy yourself. There isn't much time that I see my dear demons this happy and calm."

The boy nodded and started to walk away.

"... Thank you... little thief..."

Ciel turned back with a shocked face.

"You...?"

The king just leaned back into his throne with a wide smile, not answering the question.

Ciel sighed and started to go to Sebastian.

'_He knew it all the time? Could it be that this was the reason he asked me to protect Sebastian...? But why didn't he...?'_

Ciel shook his head in order to ease these thoughts. He was happy to see Sebastian dancing with ladies. Of course, they were all demons, but still despite their features, they were like humans.

When he noticed Alois laughing happily beside Claude, he gritted his teeth. If he could, he would just go and strangle that man. But he knew he couldn't.

He drank another slip from his champagne. Of course it was rather strange for him, but there weren't other drinks and he was thirsty. To his fortune, he dealt with it somehow easily.

Suddenly, he felt a finger poking his shoulder.

"Excuse me...?"

It was the thin, girlish voice. When he turned to his side, he noticed a girl, around his age, dressed in a pink dress beside him with a slight blush on her face. She had two curly pony tails, which were held in place with two red ribbons.

"Um... I just... wanted to... ask if you would want to dance...?" – she asked with a shy voice.

One thing he learnt was that it was rude to reject a dance.

"I know it should be other way, but... you know..." – the girl continued, but stopped when she noticed a hand held to her.

"My lady, would you like to dance with me?" – Ciel asked with a smile.

Some tears appeared at the edge of the girl's eyes. The boy was so kind to her.

"Of course!" – she replied with almost a squeal – so a wide smile.

Ciel put one hand on the girl's waist, while the girl put her on his shoulder; and they held each other's hand with the other and started to dance with the crowd.

"You are dancing pretty well, despite the fact that you are a butler." – the girl commented with a smile.

Ciel just blinked. He wondered how the girl knew he was a butler, but suddenly realised that he was wearing his badge and butler clothes, let alone every men beside him wore suits.

"Y... yes... when I was little, my parents taught me... Oh, yes, I wasn't able to catch your name..."

"Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford" – the girl replied with a smile, but when she noticed the just blinking boy, she chuckled – "Just call me Lizzy"

The dark blue haired boy nodded with a smile – "Thank you... Lizzy..." – it was strange for him to call a lady by just her name, but felt great to know he find a friend. Yes, he knew he can trust the girl. Although she was a demon, she didn't look like one.

"What about you?"

"Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive."

"Wow, you've got a cute name Ciel~ !" – the girl declared with a squeal.

"T... Thank you..."

When the music ended, they parted end Ciel bowed before her.

"Thanks for the dance."

"No, I am the one who should thank." – Lizzy waved her hands, causing the boy to look up with a questioning face. – "You know... There aren't many demons who want to even talk with me... They think that I'm too weak for a demon as I only concentrate on cute things... So I was so glad that you danced with me."

"I see..."

Of course Ciel would dance with her. He wasn't a demon who concentrated on the other's power.

"Well, I hope we will meet again soon~ !" – Lizzy said with the smile still on her face.

"Y... yes..."

But before Ciel could notice, he felt soft lips on his cheek.

"Thank you again..." – and with that Lizzy left.

Ciel put his hand on his cheek. He didn't except the girl to kiss him on the cheek. But he was happy to see her that happy.

"Looks like you found a new friend~"

The dark blue haired boy turned back to see the prince standing there with a huge grin on his face, causing him to blush.

"S... Sebastian?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the guests?"

The prince just shrugged – "The dances are over and I started to get tired of them and decided to have a break." – he said as he took a glass of champagne and drank it easily.

"I... Isn't it strong?!" – Ciel asked with his eye wide.

Sebastian looked at him with a questioning face, but soon chuckled – "Well, for humans maybe, but for a demon, it's just like drinking a glass of water. Especially when they are old enough."

"How old are you exactly?!" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a frown as he took a glass too.

The prince put a hand to his chin _(A/N: thinking face)_ as he said – Hmm... Well, I stopped to count it after 300 years..."

Ciel spat his drink and started to choke.

"WHAT?!"

Sebastian couldn't help laughing at the boy reactions.

"As you know demons can live for eternity if nothing happens. My father had got a serious illness from the constant stress, that's why he will die soon..."

Ciel still didn't answer first just closed his eye and took another sip from the drink.

"Isn't it hard...?"

The prince just blinked at the question. – "What do you mean...?"

"Well, you've got everything: power, you can't die that easily, let alone regenerate fast... It's the thing which almost every human wish about... However, they forget one thing..."

"What...?"

"... the fact that they have to watch their loved ones die..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He knew that Ciel was clever, but he never have thought that the boy would be from the few ones who didn't want to leave forever.

"Well... as we live in Hell, surrounded by demons, we don't really have to worry about things like that..."

Ciel bowed his head and was just turning the glass in his hand – "I see..."

* * *

The ball lasted still after midnight, so when finally every demons went home, Ciel was totally tired. As he was now a butler, he had to serve all the guests, thus he had to run a lot. Sebastian had forgotten to tell him – although he said that he just didn't want Ciel to give up – this SMALL fact. Alois was now a vampire, so it was easy with his demonic speed; but Ciel was a normal human, let alone with asthma. As he didn't want to show his weakness, he tried to concentrate, not to have a sudden attack.

"Finally over!" – he declared as he closed his eyes and hopped on his bed groaning.

"Are you saying you are tired~?" – Sebastian asked with a teasing voice as he entered the boy's room.

"Shut up! You were just enjoying themselves why I had to serve all the demons!" – the boy sat up with an angry face.

"But I will have much more work than you do now after I become the king."

"Yes, yes, I know, but still... It was cruel that you haven't told me before! Do you know how hard it is for a NORMAL human to run and serve this much?!"

"Firstly, I haven't told you before, because you were in a very bad mood yesterday. And secondly, you were the one who accepted to become **MY** butler." – the prince declared with a smirk, causing the boy to blush from the emphasis on the word 'my'.

"I don't belong to anyone!" – he retorted with a frown.

"Oh, looks like someone is rebelling~" – Sebastian said with a grin now.

"I DON'T!" – Ciel raised his voice, but immediately bowed his head and lowered his voice when he noticed it – "It's just... that I..."

Sebastian just sighed as he approached the boy with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder – "Look, Ciel. I know it's hard, but you are strong. You have even fought with your best friend and-" – but he stopped as he felt the boy stiffen under him. He just sighed again. – "Ciel, no matter how much you try, he won't come back... Claude has totally changed his thinking, let alone he is one of the most influential demons now and-"

"HE WILL!"

The sudden outburst of the boy surprised the prince, but soon noticed that some tears appeared at the edge of the boy's eye.

"He is still there and will return, I know! He is just full of his power now... But he will... he will..." – Ciel stopped for a moment as he felt two arms wrapping around his body and pulling him to the prince. He was hugged tightly, his face buried into the prince's chest. He couldn't fight with his tears anymore, and let them fall freely.

Sebastian just held the boy in his arms, putting one hand on his head, caressing it.

After some minutes, Ciel looked up with a now determined face, some dry tears on his cheeks.

"Sebastian, I won't give up! I will definitely bring him back!"

A smirk appeared on the prince's face. He loved the boy's determination and was surprised how hard he tried. He slowly raised one hand and wiped the tear away from the boy's good eye with his thumb.

"You should rest now, it was a hard day." – he said with a soft voice as he stood up.

"But-"

"There's no but. Your body had to do too much during the last days, so you need to have some proper sleep first. We will talk tomorrow."

Ciel just clenched his fists, but didn't look up as he replied – "Yes..."

"Good night. You can sleep as much as you want."

The dark blue haired boy looked up with a questioning face - "And what about making breakfast or waking you up?"

"Don't worry about that. I have solved things like that before." – the prince winked and left the room.

Ciel changed into his nightgown; then he hopped back into the pillows, closing his eyes with a sigh.

'_He doesn't understand anything...'_

He set his alarm before closing his eyes again and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian woke up next day around 10am. He got up from his bed with a yawn. Although demons didn't need much sleep, just some hours a week, the ball was tiring for him too.

When he was finished with the clothing and in the bathroom, he left the room and went to the kitchen, where he gasped. There was a plate with some omelette and toast on it and a cup of tea on the table. When he sat down, he noticed a yellow slip of paper beside the food.

_I thought you would be hungry when you get up._

_If it becomes cold, just put it into the microwave._

Yes, the microwave. It was one of the things which surprised Ciel as he first got into the kitchen, which was much more modern than in his world, equipped with several things. However, thanks to the ball the previous day, he easily got used to them.

A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about Ciel waking up before him and making breakfast for him, despite the fact that he told him that he can sleep.

When he finished eating, he decided to go to the boy's room to thank him He knocked on the door and waited, but got no answer. He knocked two other times, but still without anyone opening the door.

"Hey, Ciel, are you there?" – he asked as he opened the door, but found nobody in. The bed was already made, but there was nobody in it. He opened the door of the bathroom of the room too, but it was empty too.

'_Where the hell can he be...?'_ – he thought with a frown, but his eyes suddenly widened.

He ran out of the room, thinking of just one place where the boy could be.

* * *

Ciel was panting with the sword in his hands, attacking the target a lot of times from every corner with different techniques.

He didn't even bother when the door of the training room was opened and he heard the shout of the prince.

"CIEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Training, isn't it obvious?" – the dark blue haired boy asked between two attacks.

"Haven't I told you last time that you were ready? You could even defeat ME, so why are you doing this?" – Sebastian asked with a shocked face.

"That was YOU! But Alois could trick me easily. I want to become stronger than him to be able to bring him back Sebastian, whatever you think about it!" – Ciel replied with a serious face and continued his attacks.

"Ciel..."

Sebastian knew he could do nothing. If Ciel decided something he would do anything to reach it, not bothering about what the others thought about that. He sat down on the bench of the room and just watched the boy training.

After hours, Ciel still didn't even stop. Sebastian didn't know when he started, but was worrying about the boy. He knew he was suffering from asthma, and judging from the fact that Ciel had already been panting when he found him, he must have been training for too much time.

"It's enough, you will overwork you body if you continue like this!" – he declared as he stood up and approached the boy.

Ciel raised his sword and cut the figure into three parts with a last strong strike, causing Sebastian to just blink.

The boy looked back at him with a smirk, panting heavily.

"I don't mind."

"Ciel, you should rest a little. You have even cut the target into three parts! What do you want?!" – the prince started to raise his voice. He was really worried about the boy's health.

"You are right..." – Ciel replied with a sigh as he closed his eyes and started to leave the room, Sebastian immediately following him.

The prince noticed that the boy was tired and was hardly able to keep his balance, so he put one hand to his back to prevent him from falling.

"That's what I've told you..."

Ciel didn't answer, just looked away, his bangs covering his face as they continued to go like that.

BANG

Both of them stopped at the sound of a gun being fired. The bullet went into the wall beside the prince. Ciel didn't even think just collected his remaining energy and started to push the prince forward (_A/N: he is going behind Sebastian and put his hands on his back)_

"What was that?" – Sebastian looked back from the corner of his eye while running.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they are after you!" – Ciel declared as he started to run faster.

BANG

Sebastian stopped when he heard the boy behind him cry out in pain.

"Ciel, are you alright?" – he turned back and noticed Ciel holding one of his knees.

"Don't worry about me, just run!"

"I won't leave you here like this!" – he prince declared, with a somehow threatening voice.

"Oh, how romantic~ !" – came a new, deeper voice from behind Ciel in the shadows of the corridor; which both of them immediately recognised.

"Come out Claude, NOW!" – Sebastian was now angry, which could even be heard in his voice.

The other prince did what he was told and came out, a gun held in his hands, with a grin on his face.

"Claude, I told you not to hurt Ciel, so why did you-" – but he was cut off by the laughter of his brother.

"You are mistaken Sebastian. You told ALOIS not to hurt him, but NOT ME!"

Sebastian froze. He didn't think his brother would go that far.

"Why did you do that?" – he asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Sebastian, stop!" – Ciel looked up with a shout, but immediately winced and held his knee tighter.

"Ciel, don't try to speak..." – Sebastian said as he kneeled down beside him. – "So Claude, you haven't answered my question yet!"

"If you want to know it so much, it wasn't just my will!" – the other prince grinned.

"What are you talking about?" – the raven haired prince asked with a frown.

"Alois was the one who ordered me to make him not being able to fight!"

Ciel froze and started to shake, which Sebastian immediately noticed. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and him bridal-style.

"You... YOU ARE LYING!" – the dark blue haired boy shouted. He didn't want to believe what he had heard. Alois wouldn't do such a thing no matter what happened.

"Unfortunately I'm not. Try to wake up already, brat! He isn't the one who you knew anymore! He is stronger and knows how to make others fear of him!" – Claude declared with a serious face.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore and held his ears with his hands.

"Shut up!" – he started to shake his head in order to prevent more voice too.

Sebastian looked down at him with a concerned voice. Ciel was still shaking with his eye shut close and felt his blood still flowing from the back of his right knee.

"It was enough Claude." – he declared as he looked up with a serious face to his brother.

"Oh, is that mean that you have finally decided?" – the other prince asked with a grin.

"I know it was your plan from the start and now you have reached your goal! I declare war against you NOW!"

* * *

**Okay, I know I'm cruel, but it has to be this way, you will see why ;)**

**So things now started to get more exciting, hope you liked it~ **

**I will have a lot of tests next week, but I will try my best to be able to update soon ^^'**

**Please review~ **

**Until next time~ o3o**


	15. Problem and decision

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**I'm truly sorry for the late update again, but school was killing me during the week, and I was just able to even sit down before my laptop yesterday ;A;**

**But I will have a better week fortunately now, so I will have more time for you to write the continue~ C:**

**Anyway, if you are interested, I've started to write another story as well, titled: „Forbidden relation"  
It has a Sebastian x Ciel pairing in it however, but if you are interested, you can check it out, I would be soooo happy~ OwO  
There is just one chapter ready now, but I will update for that soon too C:**

** s/8950981/1/Forbidden-relation (just write before it )  
**

**We will have a new person appearing too, I think you will guess who ;D**

**And finally, thank you so much for your precious reviews as always, they made me sooo happy~ OwO**

**Enjoy~ C:**

* * *

Sebastian was relieved to see that Ciel has lost consciousness from the tiredness and was now sleeping in his arms. However, the shivering of the boy still made him worry, let alone the bleeding on the knee. He slowly put the body on his bed and covered him with the blanket. He knew he only had one person he could turn to now...

* * *

"Oh, it has been years since I last saw you, prince~! Or should I say _**king **_now?" – a man with a creepy smile asked. He wore a black cloak and had long, white hair and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Undertaker, it isn't the time for this. I need your help, now." – Sebastian replied with a serious tone, causing the man to chuckle.

"And what about the payment~?"

"Come with me..." – the prince declared as he went into the room, next to Ciel's.

Some minutes later, the whole corridor was filled with Undertaker's laughter and he came out of the room with a wide grin.

"Worrying as always, aren't we~? So, what should I do now?" - he asked, the grin never leaving his face.

"I want you to check this boy's injury and his... mind too..." – the prince replied, with a gulp at the end of his sentence as he pointed to the room of Ciel.

"Oh~ Does he have any problem with that?"

"No, but he just gone through a trauma, and I worry about the consequences..."

"Okay, okay, just give me some time~" – Undertaker said with a giggle as he entered the room, not letting the prince to follow him.

* * *

Sebastian started to worry. Undertaker had been in the room for 2 hours now and still nothing. He heard some creepy noises and shouts of Ciel, of which he was sure he didn't want to know the reasons.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a giggling Undertaker. Sebastian immediately stood up from the bench and ran to him.

"So, how is he?" – he asked with a worried voice.

"You should relax sometimes, your majesty. It's not good for your health." – the other replied with a grin.

"Answer the question, NOW!" – the prince now demanded as he grabbed the man's shirt.

"Okay, okay" – Undertaker started with a giggle as he pushed the hands away from his shirt. Sebastian knew that he was an ex-reaper, so he had a huge power, but it still surprised him.

"Well, it looks like he didn't go through that much shock. It was hard when he woke up as he didn't want me to examine him, so I had to use some medicine to calm him down... However, he wasn't shouting or running as the others would have done after going through a shock... I think he just needs some time to calm down." – he continued with a shrug, but his smile turned into a serious face as he continued – " However, this isn't the thing I'm worried about..."

"What do you mean...?" – Sebastian asked with a worried face.

"Well, the bullet from the shot went into his knee, breaking some bones, thus I had to use some metals to put them into the correct place. He mustn't use his leg for awhile, if he doesn't want to lose one leg..."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He wouldn't have thought that the injury would be this serious.

"Don't worry, I put crutches beside his bed, so he will be able to walk with them without using his right leg." – Undertaker added when he noticed the prince's expression.

Sebastian's eyes now lit up a little. There was still some hope then.

"But be careful. If he puts too much pressure on his right leg, the metals will break and there won't be a next choice then..."

"Thank you, you helped me a lot..."

"Yes, yes. But you should call me more often~" – Undertaker commented with a giggle as he poked the prince's cheek, who just frowned in return and grabbed the hand.

"You know I always call you if needed."

The reaper just grinned as he started to leave – "Of course."

* * *

Ciel woke up with a wince as a sudden pain shot through his head, causing him to hold it with his hand as he sat up.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty~ " – came a voice beside him. He turned to see Sebastian smiling at him. The next thing the prince realised was a pillow thrown at his face.

"Sebastian?! Don't dare to call me like that again!"

"Well, I couldn't help it. Undertaker must have used some strong medicine as you have been out for 3 days..."

"Underwho? And what do you mean by that?!"

"It's natural for you not to understand. Well, I think the best if I explain everything..." – Sebastian replied with a sigh – "Not after Claude's appearance, you passed out and I called one of my friends to help you. He is an ex-reaper, but now works as a doctor, if doesn't have any work to do. About his work in the human world... Well, I think I should leave that..."

A frown appeared on Ciel's face at the comment.

"Is he the man who I saw when I woke up?"

"Yes, but he told me you didn't want to oblige from the shock, so he had to use some medicine to be able to continue his work..."

"I see..." – Ciel bowed his head. He didn't remember any of that time just that he woke up and saw a creepy man. He looked up at the prince when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sebastian sitting down beside him.

"It's okay. Undertaker told me that you weren't in a serious shock state and I think that medicine eased it totally."

"Yes... maybe..." – Ciel looked down at his leg as he noticed the crutches beside his bed. His right knee was bandaged and he felt something strange in it – "What happened...?"

"Well... that's the thing which is the problem. Undertaker said that the bullet went into your knee and broke some bones. He was able to fix it with some metals, but you mustn't walk for awhile if you don't want serious consequences."

"I see..." – the boy bowed his head again.

"Don't worry, you will be able to walk with the crutches, but you have to be careful, not to step on your right leg, no matter what happens..."

Ciel nodded, still not lifting his head – "Can I... be alone for some minutes...?"

"Of course..." – Sebastian got up with a sad expression. He knew it must have been too much for the boy at one time, but he also knew that Ciel was strong and wouldn't give up just because of an injury.

When Sebastian left the room, Ciel hopped back into the pillows with a sigh, staring at the ceiling.

'_Well... it looks like I won't be able to save you as I have thought Alois...'_ – he thought as he raised his hand into the air. – _'I'm sorry... please, wait just a little bit more...'_ – he lowered his hand and covered his eyes with his upper arm. When he felt the silky material of his eye patch, he put his arm down and put a hand on it with a smile. He remembered the day when he got the eye patch from the blonde – _'Just a little bit more...'_

He let his eyes close after and drifted back into sleep, his hand still on the black silk.

* * *

Sebastian was running to Ciel's room when he got the news of his father dying. He just opened the door when he noticed the boy already wanting to leave the room.

"Sebastian...?"

"Ciel, you have to come with me..."

"What's the problem...?"

* * *

The king was laying in his bed, breathing heavily, his eyes loosing brightness, a doctor sitting beside him. Sebastian burst into the room, panting, Ciel in his arms. As the boy wasn't able to run, the prince just decided to carry him there; while Ciel held the crutches in his hands. When they entered the room, Sebastian put the boy down, who started to stand and walk with the help of the crutches.

"Father..." – the prince approached the bed with shaky legs. He knew that his father would die in days, but he didn't expect it to be so hard and fast. He sat down on the other side of the bed than the doctor, Ciel following him too.

"Sebastian... the time has finally come... you will officially become the king now..." – the king started, his voice weak, but with a smile on his face.

"Father, there is something you must know a-" – but Sebastian was cut off by the king, who raised his hand into the air, signing him to stop.

"I already know about it, don't worry. I knew a war can't be avoided... But now that you will be the king, it will easier to defeat Claude. He is strong, but you will be able to recruit a much stronger army as the king..." – he stopped for a moment to hold his son's hands in his – "Sebastian... please... win... Claude can't become a king..."

"I know, don't worry, I will. I won't let him defeat the world you have made." – the prince replied with a determined face.

The king smiled. – "Good... could you leave for some minutes then... I would like to talk with your butler a little in private..."

Both Sebastian and Ciel were surprised by the request, but nodded. Sebastian signed the doctor to follow him, so both of them left the room.

"Boy, you really are stronger than I've thought..." – the king started with a smile, but was stopped by a cough.

"Please your majesty, don't talk too much, it will just harden your situation..." – Ciel said as he looked at the king with a worried face.

"When I first sensed your entrance to this world, I wondered about how much it would take for you to die here... It really surprised me when I realised how stronger you have become since then... Boy, please, don't leave his side and protect him no matter what. Sebastian has his weak points too, which Claude knows pretty well... so be careful. I know you will be able... to reach... what... you... want..." – the king's words were getting weaker by the end of his sentence, which Ciel also noticed.

"I will, your majesty..."

The king closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He knew that his son will be able to win and that he had found good company.

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and bowed his head.

"Rest in peace..."

When Ciel opened the door, Sebastian ran to his side, but the boy just shook his head, signing that the king had died.

* * *

_* jump in time *_

Sebastian was given the crown not later; and 3 days later the king was buried as well.

Ciel was surprised how strong the new king was despite the fact that his father had just died. Of course he knew he had to. A king can't show weakness, no matter what happens.

During the days, both Sebastian and Claude recruited an army, ready for the fight.

Sebastian was sitting on the throne, with Ciel next to him. As his leg was still in a very bad condition, Ciel had to lay his leg on a stool, with a pillow put onto it.

"So, what's next...?" – the boy asked, turning to the now king.

"We are waiting for a person I know pretty well. She had been training for a day like this since she could walk. She is really good with weapons, so I want her to become the leader of my army."

"I see..." – Ciel sighed and fell back to the other throne, which used to be Sebastian's. He was curious how that woman looked like. It was even surprising for him that it was a woman, who Sebastian wanted to become the leader of an army. She had to be strong.

The door opened, and a small demon stepped into the room.

"Your majesty, she is here."

"Call her in."

"Yes!"

Ciel's eyes widened as the girl stepped into the room.

"You called, your majesty...?"

"L... LIZZY?!" – the boy asked with a gasp.

When the blonde girl looked up, her eyes lit up.

"CIEEEEEEEEL~" – she ran to him and hugged him tightly, of course being careful with his leg.

"Lady Elizabeth, I would prefer if you would be more mature..." – the king interrupted as he cleared his throat.

"But-" – she was interrupted as Ciel stood up with the help of his crutches with an angry face.

"Sebastian, don't tell me you want her to become the leader of your army?!"

"Do you have any problem with that?" – the king asked with a frown.

"Look at her! She is still too young to do such a job! She could be killed!"

"Ciel, don't talk to me like that! Although you are my butler, it doesn't mean that you can act like that!" - Sebastian now raised his voice too.

"What? Ciel was the king's butler all along?!" – Lizzy asked with a gasp.

"It doesn't matter now." – the dark blue haired boy said with a cold voice – "Sebastian, you can't let her do that!"

"Do you have any other idea? I don't think you know the demons of this world well enough to find someone beside her!" – Sebastian declared with a smirk, which immediately disappeared when the boy looked at him with a determined face.

"I will!"

Both Sebastian's and Lizzy's eyes widened at the sentence.

"Ciel, you don't have to-" – but the blonde girl was interrupted when the boy raised an arm before her _(A/N: you know, when they try to protect somebody OwO - in this case also signs her to stop)_.

"You heard me well. I will accept the job instead of her!"

Sebastian started to laugh.

"Ciel, don't make me laugh. You haven't even learnt how to lead an army, let alone you are injured!"

"I don't mind. I can't let a girl like her die in that stupid war of yours!"

Sebastian froze. Ciel was talking to him like some normal person, not a king. And he even called the war stupid. He knew he had to stop him.

"Be as you want. But one mistake and you will be executed!"

"I accept."

Sebastian's eyes widened. He though that he could terrify the boy with his declaration, but he reached the opposite. He could see the determination in Ciel's eye.

"Now go and lead Lady Elizabeth to the door."

"Yes."

"Ciel..." – the blonde girl just stood there wordless.

"Lady Elizabeth, please come with me..."

Lizzy saw that it was hard for the boy to even walk with those crutches, let alone the pain in his eye.

"But Ciel, your leg-"

"Don't worry about it."

It wasn't only Lizzy who was surprised by the boy's stubbornness. Sebastian just sat there, trying not to show how impressed he was. He didn't think that Ciel would be so determined, not minding his injury.

'_What is it you want to reach Ciel...?'_

* * *

When they got to the door, Ciel used the wall as a support to be able to open the door.

"Thank you for your visit Lady Elizabeth. Please come next time too." – he said with a bow.

Some tears appeared at the corner of the girl's eyes.

"C... Ciel!" – she couldn't stop the tears bursting out from her eyes as she hugged the boy tightly. – "Why did you do this? The king will kill you because of your behaviour!"

Ciel put his free hand on the girl's back, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Lady Elizabeth... The king wouldn't kill me no matter what happens." – he commented with a smirk.

Lizzy looked up at him with a surprised face, still crying.

"How can you be so sure about it...?"

Ciel took out a tissue from his pocket and dried the girl's eyes with it.

"Don't worry, I know him."

"But you won't be able to fight with your injury!" – during their way to the door, Ciel told her what happened to his leg.

"I will find a way, don't worry." – the boy said as he put a hand on the girl's cheek. – "Just trust me." – he added with a soft smile, surprising the girl.

"Ciel... thank you." – she was now able to smile too. She was just about to leave the palace, when she remembered something.

"Oh, yes, I've been wondering about it for a while now. You sense different than the other demons, let alone your leg isn't healing that easily. How old are you exactly? I know that young demons doesn't heal that fast as they still have to learn and their senses have to develop."

Ciel just smirked – "I'm 17, which may be surprising for a demon like you, but it's because of a different reason."

"Hm? What is it?" – Lizzy tilted her head.

The boy started to close the door as he answered – "Because I'm not a demon, but a human."

Before the girl could react, the door was closed, which couldn't be opened from outside without keys.

'_A... human...?'_

* * *

**Yay, so now Lizzy also found out the truth~ :D**

**I hope you liked the chapter and the idea, things will get more serious now~ ;)**

**Please review~ **


	16. Argument

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews as always, they made me so happy OwO!**

**My week will be really busy from tomorrow till next Sunday, so I won't be able to update until then, but I will try my best ^^'**

**Warning: Sebastian will be cruel at one part, but don't worry, it won't be that bad, sorry in advance! Everything will be settled by the end of the chapter~ C:**

**Enjoy~ C:**

* * *

Ciel was sitting on his bed, waiting for Sebastian to come for him. The king told him that he has to make an encouraging speech to his army.

When the door to his room opened, he smirked.

"I've never thought you would arrive this early." – he commented as he pointed at the clock.

_13:00_

"You should still train the army too, so we don't have time to waste." – Sebastian replied with a sigh as he helped the boy up and gave him his crutches.

"Can I ask a question...?" – the dark blue haired boy asked as he looked up at him with a serious face, surprising the king.

"What is it...?"

"I know that Claude was the one who turned Alois, but why did he choose a vampire...?"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the question.

"I thought you wouldn't ask such a question..." – the king replied with a now serious expression too. – "But I think it's the best if you know the truth..."

"What are you talking about...?" – Ciel asked with a frown.

"You see... it really was Claude who changed him, but it was Alois who chose what he wanted to become..."

Ciel's eye widened.

"W... what...?"

Sebastian noticed the seriousness disappearing from the boy's face and the now shaky voice.

"As I have told you, Claude and I have a strong power as we are the sons of the late king. However, there are different kinds of demons, their influence based on their power. As you may have already heard in the myths of your world, vampires and werewolves are the most threatening creatures for the humans, so you can imagine their influence in this world..." – the king finished with a sigh, but froze when a laughter escaped the dark blue haired boy's mouth.

"So Alois told the truth all the time. He didn't do it for himself, but for power! And he... he..." – but Ciel didn't finish his sentence as he gulped to prevent the tears trying to escape from his eyes. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You still believe that he can change back to his old self? It isn't a matter how hard you try, Claude will do anything to gain his soul..."

"I don't mind." – Ciel declared as he started to go to the door.

"I think there's one more thing I should tell you."

The dark blue haired boy turned his head back with a frown – "What is it?"

"He was appointed the leader of Claude's army."

A grin appeared on the young boy's face as he went out of the room – "Perfect."

* * *

As Ciel still couldn't use his right leg, he was allowed to sit down during his speech on a stage in order to be seen. He was surprised by the huge amount of demons before him, but it also made him happy. He knew that they had bigger army than Claude, but he was still afraid that the demons wouldn't accept him. It was just enough for him to look at the creatures looking at him with a disgusted face, or not even giving the honour to look at him.

Ciel cleared his throat to gain the attention of the demons.

"I know that you may think that I won't be able to be your leader because of the fact that I'm different than you, but I would really appreciate if you would at least listen to me!" – he declared as he raised voice with a serious face, but just got murmurs between the demons as an answer.

Some of them even had the courage to shout at him.

"You are just a human!"

"How do you want to fight against something you don't even know?!"

"You are too small to even know how to use a sword!"

These were enough for Ciel and he grabbed his sword – which Sebastian gave him for the fight – , unsheathed it and threw it to the middle of the crowd, landing just inches away from the demon who shouted last.

"Do you still think the same?" – he asked with a serious tone, gaining just gasps – "I haven't become your leader because money or anything like that! The king allowed me to take the job as he knows how hard I trained to reach the level I'm at now! You all know how hard it is to gain the trust of the king, don't you?!"

All demons' eyes just widened. They wouldn't have thought that a human, let alone a KID, would be able to have the courage to shout at them like that.

"Now tell me, are you willing to fight against that stupid prince and his army or you just want to stand and watch as he takes over the throne?!" – Ciel asked as he raised his sword into the air.

The demons burst out in shouts as they raised their weapons into the air too.

"YES!"

* * *

To his fortune, it wasn't so hard to teach some tricks and moves to the demons despite his injury, as it was enough for him to tell how to do it, or he still could use his hands to guide their moves.

Sebastian watched their training from the room of the tower of the palace, which had a huge window, facing the garden, where it took place.

"Looks like it's really hard to intimidate your little brat..." – came a voice from the door, but Sebastian didn't looked back, just a smirk appeared on his face. Of course, he immediately recognised the voice.

"Well, the blonde can be surprising as well." – now he turned, leaning to the window, his arms folded – "It really surprised me when you told me that he was the one who ordered you to reach that Ciel give up his fightings."

"I think you know what his intention was too." – Claude declared while adjusting his glasses.

"Of course I do." – Sebastian now answered with a grin.

"Have you told that boy?" – the prince asked with a frown.

"Oh, it's the first time you don't call him _brat_! Can it be that he was able to surprise you too~?"

"Answer the question Sebastian!" – the other retorted with a frustrated voice.

"Well, I think he will figure it out himself later." – the raven haired man said as he turned his glance towards the boy again.

* * *

When Ciel was finally ready with the army, he got really tired from the constant work. He didn't even have the time to drink a glass of water for hours!

He immediately went to the kitchen and drank almost half litre water in one turn.

"Looks like you were thirsty." – came a voice from the door.

"Sebastian?" – the boy looked up with a surprised face to the man leaning to the doorframe, with his arms folded.

"You did a great job. I just wanted to thank you." – the raven haired man said as he approached the boy with a smile.

"Heh... sounds like you planned this from the start!" – Ciel retorted with a smirk.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wanted you as the leader at first, but your injury got in the way. However, I have to admit that your idea to prevent Lady Elizabeth from getting into danger surprised me."

"Oh, so you thought that a single injury could stop me?" – the boy asked, the smirk never leaving his face as he poked the man's cheek.

"Well, both of us know how serious it is, so I think I had the reason why I was worried." – Sebastian replied, now with a smirk too as he got hold of the hand poking his cheek and leaned closer – "Don't you think so?"

"You are too close..." – Ciel commented with a blush appearing on his face as he turned away, frowning.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't like it~?" – the king asked with a teasing voice as he grabbed the boy's chin and forced his head to face him again.

"Of course I don't! You are a man too!" – but Ciel didn't finish his sentence as he bowed his head.

"Oh, so you want to say that stupid blonde isn't~?" – Sebastian asked with a grin on his face now, but just reached his hand being slapped away. He couldn't help chuckling.

"Don't worry; I know how you feel, so I won't do anything. However, I want you to be careful and give up with your tries. You won't be able to reach what you want. That boy can't be like you used to know him again!"

"Shut up..." – the dark blue haired boy didn't shout, just bowed his head again and yanked his hand – being hold by the other's – away. – "Thanks for the compliment..." – he added before – with the help of his crutches – he exited the room.

* * *

A week has passed, but Sebastian and Ciel hasn't talked too much with each other since their conversation in the kitchen. The king still watched the boy during all the trainings, but he knew that Ciel didn't want to see him. However, he started to worry. The boy seemed to be too eager, not giving up whatever happened. He even lost some of the demons during the trainings, but he didn't mind and told the others to continue. The thing causing his worry was mostly because of the fact that Ciel hasn't said a word to him, not a single question. He even gave his reports in written forms, let alone when the king wasn't in his office. He tried to go and talk with the boy when he was in his room, but found out that Ciel locked his door with a key. However, the worst was that despite his injury, he realised that Ciel was training in his free time, using just one leg. He knew he had just one choice left, despite the consequences it might take...

* * *

Ciel was discussing the plan of the fight with the demons in the training room. He used a map of the area to show the soldiers how they should attack the other. He was glad to hear that Alois became the leader of the other army because of two things. Firstly, he had been together with him for ages in the streets, trying to survive. They always made plans together, thus he now knew how his mind worked. However, the second reason was the main one. He would now have the chance to fight with him.

"If I assume well, they would try to attack from here." – he said as he pointed to a forest on the map near the palace – "They can find good hiding places there, so they won't be noticed when striking down. However, we can use it as an advantage. There is a huge cliff beside the forest. Because of my injury, I won't be able to accompany you, but I will be able to see all of their moves from there. If I see anything, I will tell you from up and-" – but he was interrupted as the door to the training room opened, revealing the king.

"Ciel, please come with me, I have to talk with you."

"If you don't see, I have other things to do!"

"I won't repeat myself Ciel. Come with me, NOW!" – Sebastian put an emphasis at the end of his sentence, his voice threatening.

However, this didn't intimidate the boy.

"Tch..." – he stood up with a slightly frustrated face. – "I will be back in a minute..." – he turned to his soldiers, who just started to whisper things between each other, wondering whether his leader would get out alive.

"Five minutes." – Ciel said outside the room as he closed the door, not looking up at the king, his eyes closed.

"What?" – Sebastian frowned.

"I give you five minutes, not mo-" – but the boy wasn't able to finish his sentence as when he turned around, a hand grabbed his throat and he was pinned to the wall.

"Don't think YOU can give ME orders!" – the king sounded angry. Of course Ciel could understand him, but he didn't plan to give up.

"Let... me... go..." – he said, but shut his eyes closed when the grip tightened, depriving more air from his lungs.

"I think I wasn't clear enough. Now would you listen to me or you want it the harder way?" – Sebastian asked, with his eyes glowing red, making him more threatening.

Ciel wanted to struggle against the king, but he couldn't deny his lungs, screaming for air, so he nodded his head in the grip.

"Good." – Sebastian declared as he let go of the boy, but because of the injury, he put the boy down, who started to cough.

"Why... are you... so... angry...?" – Ciel asked between sharp breaths, one of his hands on his throat, not looking up.

"I think I am the one who should ask that!"

Ciel knew that he has to be careful with his words if he didn't want to die. After a sigh, he replied.

"And you should be smart enough to know the answer. But if you want to know so much, I am not angry!"

"Then why are you trying to get away from me?"

"I didn't want you to try to stop me!" – the boy now shouted, head still facing the floor.

Sebastian froze from the sudden outburst of the boy.

"What... are you... talking... about...?"

Ciel now looked up, but turned his head to the side as he continued, his cold expression still unchanged.

"You said it yourself... That you want me to stop trying..."

"It's true, but it's because I'm worrying about you... If you are not careful enough you-"

"I don't mind! I have already decided and I'm not stupid enough to just die! I will fight and win this battle!" – Ciel now looked up at him, his voice filled with determination.

Sebastian just stood there, not being able to say a word. He didn't think the boy was so serious about saving his friend – or rather _lover_. After some moments of silence he sighed.

"Well, I think I can do nothing."

"You can." – the boy replied with a smirk.

"Hm? And what would it be?" – the king asked with a surprised face.

"Just shut up and hide until we defeat that stupid Claude!"

A smirk now appeared on Sebastian's face too. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I have one thing to ask too."

"And what is it?" – the smirk never left Ciel's face and the king noticed the determination in his good eye.

"Don't dare to die."

* * *

**So another chapter finished, hope you enjoyed :D**

**In the next chapter the war will finally start, but will Ciel be able to reach what he wants? And what does he plan? Well, you will see ;D**

**Please review~ C:**

**Until next time~**


	17. Fight

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Do you know how happy you made me with you awesome reviews now, they were so kind that I started to cry ;w;  
Thank you so much~ o3o * hugs everyone tightly ***

**And I will answer for the guest reviews here :D**

**HornyCorny:**** Don't worry, I know the feeling when it doesn't want to work ;)  
And thank you so much, I'm glad that you like it that much and that you mentioned ;w;**

**foxy girl: ****OMG, you really made me cry, thank you so much for this awesome review ;w;  
It's so good to hear that you enjoyed the story that much * hugs tightly *  
Here is the continue, hope you will see and like it :D**

**Enjoy ~ C:**

* * *

The day has come, and everybody was ready for the fight. Ciel was sitting on the stage, where he sat when he firstly talked to the army.

"Are you ready?" – he asked as he raised his sword into the air.

The army burst out in a loud whoop, everybody raising their weapons into the air.

When the army left for the fight, Ciel was glancing after them with a smirk.

"You seem to be determined." – came a voice from behind him.

The boy didn't look back as he answered.

"You know well enough the answer, Sebastian."

The king went beside the boy's chair and put one hand on his shoulder.

"So, what will you do now?"

"I will go to the tower, where I can see the whole ground of the fight. If there is something wrong I will ask somebody to go and inform the army about the changes."

"Oh, good idea. I'm glad you've finally recognised that you have to be careful with you leg." – Sebastian commented with a soft smile.

Ciel just bowed his head to cover his smirk.

"Of course..."

* * *

The place was filled with the sounds of shots, swords clashing together and roars.

Sebastian was watching the fight from the window of his room with a sigh. He didn't want his demons to die in a war like this, but he had to stop Claude, no matter what. And he trusted Ciel.

When the boy got into his mind, he decided that he would check on him. He knew that Ciel wasn't the one who would just sit in one place watching the whole fight. However, he was glad that the boy recognised that he mustn't walk for his own sake.

He got to the room of the tower with a tray in his hand, with two cups of tea on it. He knocked on the door twice, but got no answer.

'_Maybe he is too lost in the war to hear me...'_ – he thought with a chuckle, as he opened the door.

"Ciel I've brought some tea." – he declared as he entered the room.

Still nothing.

He approached the chair on which theoretically the boy was watching the fight through the window.

"Ciel...?"

But Sebastian froze when he found out that the chair was empty. He put the tray on the nearby desk and started to search through the room, fearing of the worst.

'_Don't tell me that idiot Claude caught him!'_

* * *

Alois Trancy was standing on the cliff, over the fighting scene, watching the bloody war with a grin.

"My, this is one of the best scenes one can experience. Don't you think so too... Ciel Phantomhive?" – he asked, raising his head at the end.

Ciel was standing behind him, leaning to the crutches.

"Alois, stop this mess already! I know you don't like to see others die either!" – he declared with a cold voice, but caused the blonde to burst out in laughter.

"Ciel, you are hilarious! Watching these demons die just for Claude! It's the best I could ever imagine!" – he now turned back, facing the other boy.

"You are being fooled! He just wants this war as a disguise to be able to kill you!"

"Shut up!" – Alois now raised his voice – "Claude would never do such a thing! He didn't even want me to join this war! I was the one who insisted on the idea!"

"Alois, he knew you would do something like this! Believe me, he isn't the one you think he is! He is just acting like that to make you his!"

"You are just jealous of my power! You are just a normal human without any power! You wouldn't be able to defeat any of us!" – the blonde stopped when a sword was thrown before him and looked up at the dark blue haired boy with a frown.

"I am! And you will be the first one! I know you are still inside and I will help you to come back!" – Ciel declared as he pulled out his own sword with his free hand _(A/N: he is holding the crutch in the other)_.

Alois burst out in laughter again.

"You want to defeat me... with just one leg?!"

"Unlike you, who were too self-confident; I have been training all this time to be able to fight like this!" – Ciel declared as he pointed to his right leg, which was tied to one of the crutches with a bandage. _(A/N: you can imagine, so his leg is in the air, so it wouldn't get into contact with the ground, but he has to walk with jumping)_

"You will see who the self-confident one is!" – the blonde declared as he raised his sword and started to run towards the younger boy.

CLASH

The swords clashed together, Ciel holding his crutch with one hand in order not to fall (the right one), while holding the sword in the left one.

"Oh, so you learnt how to fight with your left hand too!" – Alois commented with a teasing voice.

"Heh... you start to accept that the training worked?" – Ciel asked with a smirk.

As he finished his sentence, they felt some water drops fall to their faces. As they looked up, they noticed the black clouds gathered above them.

"Looks like the weather knows that there is a war today." – the dark blue haired boy continued with an unchanged face.

"Yes..." – the blonde replied with a smirk too.

"Heh... I thought that I've ordered Claude to make you incapable to fight, but it seems he failed..." – Alois declared after some seconds.

"So it really was you?!" – the other boy asked with his teeth gritted.

"Oh, you wanted to believe that it was just a lie~?"

CLASH

"Actually it really was shocking to hear, but I had to accept the fact that it really was you..."

CLASH

"Well, it seems I have no other choice, but to defeat you then myself!" – Alois declared as he struck with a harder attack, Ciel just barely able to defend himself.

They had been fighting like this for about half an hour, their swords clashing all the times, not giving up, whatever happened. The rain turned into a storm, lightning 'decorating' their backgrounds.

"You should... give up... already..." - Alois said between pantings, but with a smirk on his face.

"I should be... the one... to tell it..." – Ciel retorted with the same expression.

"My dear Ciel, you forget one thing."

"What are you talking about?" – the younger boy frowned.

"You have your weak points!" – the blonde declared as he, with the help of his sword, stroke on the right crutch of the boy, tearing the bandage which held his leg, causing Ciel to fall to the ground on his side with a groan.

Alois used the situation and raised his sword to the younger's throat.

"Alois... if you wanted to do this all along... why did you...?" – Ciel asked with pain in his voice.

"It was funny to play with you~!" – the blonde declared with a grin – "But don't worry, I won't kill you, I will just guarantee that you wouldn't stop me." – he added as he grabbed the crutches and broke them into two parts, making them too small. – "Now Ciel, be a good boy and stay here until I win this war. Without your commands, your army won't be able to fight properly!"

And with that, Alois walked up to the higher part of the hill _(A/N: it's like if he walked up to a mountain from the ground - so higher part of the cliff)_.

'_You underestimate them...'_ – Ciel thought with a smirk as he watched his friend going away. His eyes felt heavy from the tiredness, so he let them close, just listening to the voices of the war.

"Yes, my dear demons, you are able to win over that stupid Sebastian's army!"

Ciel's eyes shot open as he heard the voice of his friend. It was the same sentence like in his dream.

'_I can't let him die!'_

He looked around and realised that he won't be able to shout loud enough to be heard from the fighting's noise.

'_I have to do it!'_ – he looked up with a determined face, clenching his fists. Using his hands as a support, he slowly kneeled up and straightened himself, until he was standing. Not caring about the pain he felt in his knee, he started to run with his full power up the hill, where his friend stood.

"ALOIS, LOOK OUT!" – he shouted.

The blonde looked back with a frown from his laughter, but froze when he felt two arms wrap around his body, turning him to the other side _(A/N: so now Ciel is above Alois) _when...

BANG

* * *

**Okay, I have my cruel self too, yes I know! But don't worry the continue will come sooner because of it ;)**

**I will have some tests again, but I will be able to update on Friday if everything goes well C:**

**Please review~**


	18. Love

**Hello everyone again :D**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews as always, they made me so happy now, I really cried again ;w;**

**And sorry for the one day late, I know I promised the update for yesterday, but school got in my way and my first thing yesterday was to fall asleep almost immediately from tiredness... I'm sorry ^^'**

**But here is the continue, enjoy~ C:**

* * *

Alois slowly opened his eyes. He heard a gunshot and just felt himself falling to the floor with Ciel on him.

'_Wait... what?!'_

His eyes now shot open as he still felt the body of his friend lying on his body and started to shake it.

"Ciel, hey, Ciel, say somet-" – but he froze when he felt something wet on his hand. He raised one with shaky move and his eyes widened more as he realised what was on it.

_Blood... But not his..._

He looked down when he heard Ciel cough above him as he kneeled slowly up, holding his side with one hand.

"Are you... alright...?" – he asked between pained panting.

"Stupid, I should ask this! The shot before... it... it..." – now Alois' voice was filled with concern as he noticed the growing red mark on the younger boy's white shirt under his fingers.

He remembered it. The pain and shock he felt when he almost lost Ciel THAT day. When Ciel almost died in his hands because of Claude. The pictures appeared before him, making his eyes widen. _(A/N: you will understand later)_ He was woken up from his shock by the other's words.

"So it wasn't just a dream..." – Ciel commented with a smirk, looking at the wound.

"Stupid! You are shot and talking nonsense! You need to be taken to hospital!" - Alois now raised his voice, his eyes filled with concern too.

"It's not nonsense. I saw it in my dream... That _**he**_ would try to kill... you... like this..." – another cough made Alois just worry about his friend more.

"Ciel, don't talk!" – he now couldn't help the tears appearing at the corner of his eyes flow freely. He immediately put his vest off and rolled it over the other's waist to lessen the bleeding. - "You need to lay down too." – he declared as without any warning he helped Ciel down, now the younger's upper body in his lap, and his head leant to the blonde's arm.

Ciel looked up at him with a soft smile as he raised his hand to wipe the tears off his friend's face – "Don't cry... you know I won't... die from something... like... this..."

However, this just caused Alois to burst out in tears now – "I... didn't mean it like this... When Claude said that he wants to win over Sebastian I wanted to protect you... that's why... why... I ordered Claude to hurt you... and when I saw you return... I didn't want you to be hurt like this..." – he said between sobs, but froze when his chin was grabbed and was pulled down weakly to Ciel, who kissed him. Alois firstly froze, but let his eyes close, returning the kiss.

"It's good... to see you... back..." – the dark blue haired boy said, his breathing now sharp.

"Ciel, don't dare to die here!" – Alois shouted with a desperate voice.

"I... won't..." – replied Ciel with a soft smile, then closed his eyes to lessen the pain and be able to concentrate on breathing better.

'_I need help now!'_ – the blonde thought as he slowly laid his friend's body on the floor to be able to get help, but stopped when he heard some clapping behind him.

"I didn't want it like that, but this show was much better."

When Alois turned back, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"C... Claude?!"

"I knew this boy insisted on his plan, but this much...? It surprised me!" – the prince said with an amazed face as he pulled out a gun from his inner pocket, but the blonde just gritted his teeth.

"So it was you who shot him?!"

"Well, the original target wasn't him, but looks like I can catch two birds with one rock this way." – Claude declared with a grin.

"W... what are... you... talking... about... Claude...?" – Alois' eyes were wide, his voice shaky. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You should have believed your friend who wanted to protect you from the start! " – the prince continued as he raised his gun, now pointing to the blonde.

"You... mean...?"

"The original target was you, Alois Trancy!"

Alois froze.

'_It can't be true... Claude said that he wanted to help me and even gave me power... So Ciel... Ciel... was true all along...?' _– he thought as he glanced back to his friend.

"Don't worry, you will join him soon!" – Claude declared with a grin as he started to pull the trigger.

Alois shut his eyes closed, ready for the pain.

BANG

He felt nothing, just heard the gun being fired. He slowly opened his eyes, but they immediately widened.

Claude was standing at the same place, holding his chest with one hand, wincing from the pain. He fell to the floor with a groan.

Alois heard some hard panting from behind him, but his eyes widened more as he noticed that it was Ciel, holding a gun in his free hand _(A/N: he is holding his side with the other),_ still on the floor.

"Ciel why did you...?" – the blonde asked as he ran beside him and kneeled down.

"I didn't kill him..." – the younger boy started between sharp breaths – "It really was a bullet... but not... made for killing... It causes a wound... which would never heal... but... wouldn't kill either... just causes... a lot of pain..."

"Ciel..."

"It's over Alois... you are... free now..." – the dark blue haired boy said before closing his eyes again, his breathing getting harder.

"Ciel..." – tears started to burst out from the blonde's eyes again as he hugged the now unconscious boy on the floor. He didn't even care about the sounds under them end or the approaching footsteps.

"What happened here?!"

Alois immediately recognised the voice and looked up with teary eyes.

"Sebastian... Ciel needs help now!"

The king's eyes widened as he noticed the now almost red shirt of the younger boy.

"Understood! I know a person who can help him!"

"You won't take him anywhere darling~!" – came a new voice from up.

"Who is there?" – the blonde looked up with a worried face.

"Please not now..." – Sebastian commented as he put his hand on his face.

"Long time not seen you Sebby~!"

A tall man jumped down from the branch of a tree above them. He had a long, red hair; creepy-looking green and yellow eyes; but the thing scaring Alois the most was the chainsaw the man was holding in one hand leant to his shoulder.

"Who are you...?" – he asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Sebby, don't tell me you cheated me with a young guy like him!" – the creepy looking man asked with a dramatic pose.

"Stop this nonsense Grell already!" – Sebastian shouted with a cold voice.

"Oh, you are still so cruel with me~ ! Is that the way you treat a lady~ ?"

"You are NOT a lady!" – the king retorted with a now frustrated voice – "Tell me what you want here!"

"I think you know the answer too, Sebby~ !" – Grell said with a wink.

"Sebastian, who is this idiot...?" – Alois asked with a frown.

"Who are you calling idiot you brat?!"

But nor Sebastian, nor Alois cared about his complain.

"Although he not looks like one, he is a grim reaper... with a really... interesting taste..." – the king explained with a sigh, holding his head again.

"Sebby, how can you deny the love between us? It's clear that we were born to be toge-" – but Grell was stopped as a hard shoe connected with his face and he fell to the ground.

"So, would you tell us what you are you doing here already?" – a frustrated Sebastian asked.

The red haired man stood up with a pout, but sighed and took out a book from his pocket – "I came to bring the soul of that boy with me." –he said as he pointed to the unconscious boy on the floor.

"WHAT?!" – both Sebastian's and Alois' eyes widened.

"Khm..." – the grim reaper started as he opened the book at a page – "Ciel Phantomhive, aged 17, died because of a shot in the abdomen and blood loss." – he finished as he closed the book with one hand and went to the young boy's body.

"He can't die... He... promised me...!" – Alois started to cry again. He couldn't lose his friend.

"I'm sorry, but I can do nothing about it..." – Grell commented with a shrug as he stroke down with his chain saw on Ciel's chest, which burst out in shine as a lot of white things got out from it.

"What are... those...?" – the blonde asked with a gasp.

"Cinematic Records." – the grim reaper answered as he started to examine the things as he kneeled down – "Before somebody dies, the Cinematic Records show the events of the life of the person, based on which we, grim reapers decides where they would end up."

"Isn't there any way... to bring him back...?" – Sebastian asked with a worried face, causing both Grell and Alois to gasp.

The grim reaper stood up with a sigh – "Actually there is, but I can't tell you. The fate of this boy has already be-" – but he was stopped when he noticed the begging face of the king, looking like a kitty asking for a home. – "Oh, Sebby, don't look like that~!"

But Sebastian just gave more to his acting as he approached the grim reaper and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Can you... really not tell us~?" – he asked as he drew his finger down Grell's cheek, who just started to squeal.

"Ah, Sebby, you are so cruel~ ! You know that I can resist if you do something like this~ ! Okay, I will tell you... But don't tell a word about it to Will!"

"We won't~ !" – Sebastian smiled with a wink as he went back beside the blonde, who was just standing there, with a gape.

'_What the hell was that?!'_

"Khm... So, as you all know, he was shot with a demon-killer weapon, which is made to kill demons. However, as because those kinds of weapons were made as demons' system is more resistant, they are more dangerous for a human's body, which is more than ten times weaker than a demon's." – Grell explained as he sat down on a rock.

"So you mean...?" – Sebastian asked with a shocked face.

"Exactly." – the grim reaper replied with a grin.

* * *

**So you see, I won't be so cruel to kill our Ciel~ ;D**

**Does anyone have any guess what will happen C: ?**

**Okay, some of you may hate Grell, but I love him, I mean he is maybe just the 3****rd**** on my list, but I always laugh my head off when he appears x'D **

**About Alois, everything will be revealed soon too C: **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review~ C:**


	19. Memories

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed ;w; ! **

**To tell you the truth, I was sad because I've lost 4 of my dear reviewers during the time... :'(  
Please tell me if you think that the story is bad or the part(s) you don't like! I want to know where I did it wrong :(**

**It's almost the end of the story, so I won't give up now, don't worry, I just wanted to give it out!  
Sorry for the bad news, but I really was worried, the 3 reviews I got last time helped me not to give up, so thank you for them again~ O^O!**

**This chapter will mainly concentrate on Ciel's memories (most of them with Alois), so if you are not interested I understand, but please at least read the end of the chapter, because that will be important! And this chapter is a longer one again OwO!**

**Enjoy~ c:**

* * *

Ciel was floating in a white place, his good eye blinded from the sudden light surrounding him.

'_Where... am I...?'_

Suddenly the light faded and was replaced by records (A/N: from the Cinematic Records, you know like in the anime when Angela tried to change his memories).

'_What are these?'_

He looked around and realised that they were like watching a video of his life.

On one, he saw himself when he was just a baby in his mother's lap, who was playing with him with a huge smile on her face; his father laughing happily behind them.

"Mother... Father..." - he extended his arm towards the picture, but when he touched it, he was suddenly surrounded by the light again, causing him to close his eyes.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in the room, which he saw before, his mother, father, and HIMSELF as a baby in front of him.

'_What the...?'_

When he raised his hands, he noticed that they were much brighter, like if they were transparent.

"Mother, father!" - he tried to call them, but there was no answer, the two parents were just playing with the child like if nothing had happened.

'_Am I... in the memory? So it means that I'm a ghost right now... so they can't see me...'_

He slowly went closer to them with a soft smile. It was so good for him to be able to see his parents again.

* * *

Suddenly the light came again and when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the 'forest of his memories' again.

When he looked around, he noticed the one record, which caused his eyes to widen.

There was fire on the picture, which buried a house.

"MOTHER, FATHER!" – he shouted as he ran towards the record, ending up in the memory again.

* * *

He didn't feel the heat or the smoke, but just saw the house burning. _Their_ house burning. There were firefighters, trying to get rid of the flames.

His ears suddenly heard some shouts. When he turned to the source, he saw a little boy in one of the firefighter's arm crying and shouting.

"My mother and father is still inside!"

There weren't much time when Ciel cried, but this was one them. He recognised that it was the young himself, when their house was burnt down. He was the only one who survived.

When they finally were able to distinguish the fire, the boy yanked himself free and started to run towards the burnt house's remaining.

Ciel also started to run after him with shaky moves and went into the house. He knew where he had to go. When he reached a room, he noticed the young himself curled on the floor, crying at the door. It was his parents' room, but there was nobody inside it; just a huge amount of ashes, burnt woods and fallen parts of the ceiling.

'_It's the day when... my parents... died...'_

He bowed his head and clenched his fists, starting to cry hardly as he remembered how hard it was for him to lose them.

He also remembered that because of the fact that they were just a normal family, the police easily declared it as an accident without investigating the case a little. He knew that it wasn't an accident. Somebody tried to kill all of them.

To his fortune, Sebastian, his dog found him in time and was able to rescue him, but it went back to the house to help his parents too, but didn't go out either... He was the only survivor.

As he was too young, they wanted to send him into an orphanage, but Ciel was able to escape from the police before they could do anything.

On the funeral of his parents, he secretly hid behind a tree in the cemetery and watched as they were buried. When everybody left, he got out of his hiding place and ran to the graves.

He put a white rose on both of them while crying. It was his favourite flower.

"Mother... father... what should I do now...?"

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes and found himself back in the memories from the graves. He wiped his good eye with his shirt as he looked around.

His eyes stopped at the record where Alois first kissed him.

'_Yes... after that escape was the time we first met...' _– he thought with a soft smile as he floated forward where he found the record he searched for.

* * *

The young Ciel ran with his full remaining energy through the dark streets to find a good shelter. He didn't want to live in an orphanage. After about hours of running, he was finally able find an alley which wasn't lit by any light, so it was easy to hide there. He curled up in the corner to keep himself warm and immediately fell asleep.

'_That's the first place we stayed together...' _– Ciel thought with the smile still on his face as he watched his young self sleeping peacefully.

* * *

The next moment he found himself hiding in the alley, with a knife in his hands, ready to attack. That was one thing he brought with himself from the remaining of their home. He used it as a weapon to defend himself in danger. It has been one week since he lived in that alley. However, this time he wanted to attack someone who was running towards his 'new home' with a huge bag in his hands.

When the blonde boy was near enough the alley, he threw his arms around him and pulled him into the alley, nobody noticing them. The other boy tried to struggle against him, but the young Ciel just raised his knife to his throat.

"Don't resist if you don't want to die!"

The blonde suddenly started to cry as he dropped the bag on the floor – "Please, don't kill me, I will do what you want!"

The dark blue haired boy pulled his knife away and threw the other boy into the alley and kneeled down to examine the content of the bag.

"Who... are... you...?" – the blonde boy asked with a fearful voice.

"That's not your business!" – Ciel retorted with a cold voice as he started to throw the things out of the bag. Some clothes, food, drink and a teddy bear. – "What's this?" – he asked with a frown as he raised the plush.

"Don't hurt him! He is my only remaining friend!" – the blonde cried out as he yanked the bear away from the other's hands and hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Don't worry..." – the dark blue haired boy replied with a sigh, causing the blonde to look up with a questioning face.

Ciel went to the corner of the alley, where his 'room' was and took out a grey rabbit plush from under a jacket. One of the rabbit's eyes was covered with a black eye patch. – "I know how you feel..."

The blonde gaped as he watched the other boy going to the corner like if it was his home – "Are you... living here...?"

"Do you have any problem with that?" – Ciel asked with a frown, but the other just shook his head with a smile.

"You know... I have run away from my old home... My father... no, he isn't actually my father, but... he just... didn't... like me..." – he said with a sad voice.

"So your parents are dead...?" – the dark blue haired boy asked as he now sat down beside the blonde.

"Not just them... All of the people from my old village..."

"How is that possible?!" – Ciel gaped.

"I don't know, but isn't it funny? One day I told my... little brother... that it would be good if all those people died... After our parents death they were so cruel with us..."

The other boy noticed the sadness in his voice. He must have gone through a lot too. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a place to live?"

The blonde looked up with a questioning face, but just shook his head – "No. After the death of the whole village I was captured by some guardians of an old man together with some other boys. I thought that he would adopt us, but it turned out that he just wanted to use us, so... I ran away..."

Ciel was impressed by the story. He wouldn't have imagined that he would find such a boy when he decided to capture a hostage to get money.

"Now that I told you everything, would you just kill me already?" – the blonde asked, closing his eyes.

"I won't kill you." – Ciel replied with a cold voice as he stood up, causing the other to just blink. – "If you want, you can stay. I don't have a family either. I've been living here for one week now, but would need some help. So, do you want to join me?" – he asked as he extended his arm to the still sitting boy.

The blonde was hesitating for some seconds, just staring at the pale hands before him, but his face turned into a determined one as he looked up and took the hand. – "Yes! Oh, anyway, I'm Alois Trancy." – he added with a smile.

"Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive..."

* * *

Ciel found himself back in the memories after that moment. He raised his hand to wipe the tear away from his good eye again. He wouldn't have thought that they would be able to survive for 3 years in the streets together with that boy.

When he looked to his right, his eyes widened. He saw a fat old woman with a short white hair smiling, with her eyes closed.

'_Mrs... Alwin...'_ _(A/N: the name means old friend theoretically, isn't it cute OwO? )_

He raised his hand shakily up to the record and he immediately got to another memory again.

* * *

He and Alois were sitting on two broken chairs, which they found previously and were eating their food. They had been stealing things to get enough money to buy food and drink. Of course, they always wore disguises during their thefts in order to hide their identities to be able to sell the things they stole. Furthermore, they bought some paint and repainted the things in order not to be recognised.

"Waaa, I don't know how long it has been since we ate such a good lunch!" – Alois declared with a satisfied smile, but Ciel didn't reply, but was just staring out the alley.

"Hey, Ciel, are you listening?" – the blonde asked with an impatient voice as he shook his hand before the other boy.

"Haven't you heard it?"

"Heard what?!" – Alois asked with a frown.

"A woman's shout..."

"I haven't, and I don't even care about it!" – the blonde declared as he crossed his legs as he put them on the table when he finished his food.

"I will check it..." – Ciel said as he stood up.

"Hey, what about your food?!"

"Just eat it if you want!"

Ciel didn't have to say it twice as Alois immediately started to dig his portion in too.

Meanwhile, the dark blue haired boy was glancing out from the end of another alley, one of his hands in his inner pocket, ready to strike with his knife.

"Thief, catch him!" – shouted an old, fat woman, who was running after a man, who wore a hat and a mask, covering his face.

Ciel didn't think twice as he jumped on the man as he reached the street, pulled out his knife and raised it to the man's throat.

"Release that bag immediately!" – he ordered and the man obeyed.

Some footsteps came closer, which Ciel immediately recognised to be police officer's.

The dark blue haired boy didn't want to get into trouble as he could easily be recognised as an orphan from his clothes so before the police arrived there, he took out a rope from his pocket and tied the thief's hands together behind his back.

"Next time think twice if you want to steal from an old lady." – was the last thing he said before jumping up and running away. Of course he ran in another way to the alley in order not to get noticed.

"Wait, boy!" – but he didn't care about the call of the old woman, just kept running.

"Where the hell have you been?" – Alois asked when he returned, panting.

"Nowhere, just a little trip."

"And what about the shout you told about...?" – the blonde asked with a frown.

"Oh, you were right, there was nothing, just my imagination..."

"If you say so..."

* * *

'_It wasn't just an imagination though...'_ – the 'real' Ciel thought with a soft smile as he suddenly got to the continue of the story, which happened one week later, when he and Alois decided to buy some sweets.

* * *

"Come on Ciel, I know you love sweets~!" – the blonde boy, now about 15 _(A/N: 3 years before the story)_ called his friend before the shop with a wave.

The dark blue haired boy hesitated to go after his friend. He feared of being seen as a candy shop was rather famous.

"Don't worry, it's empty, so we don't have to wait in a queue!" – the blonde added. He knew his friend's fears, so he always calmed him with 'fake' sentences to cover their identities. _(A/N: I mean now he doesn't say: "There is nobody inside so nobody will see us" or things like that ;) )_

Ciel just sighed as he finally followed the older boy and they entered the shop. A jingle signed their arrival, but they didn't care about it. As soon as they noticed the huge amount of candies, cakes and chocolates behind the glasses, they immediately ran to them.

"Can I help you?" – came the voice of a lady.

When Ciel looked up, his eyes widened and immediately tried to cover himself with his hat more, but it was useless as the woman exclaimed.

"Oh my, you are the boy who saved me last time! I wasn't able to thank you!"

"Save her? What? Ciel, what is this woman talking about?" – Alois asked with a frown.

"I think she mistakes me with somebody..." – Ciel replied with a fake smile. He didn't want to be caught.

"No, I'm sure it was you." – the old woman smiled – "Thanks to you that thief was captured and I got my bag back."

Alois' eyes widened. He knew he will talk with Ciel some words later.

"It... it was nothing..." – the dark blue haired boy said, putting one of his arms behind his head with a fake laugh.

"Oh, it wasn't! There was a lot of money in that bag! You know, I was just going home from work when that man attacked me... Oh yes, take some sweets in return for your help!" – the woman offered with a huge smile.

"Aaah... thanks Mrs...?" – Ciel looked up to check the woman's ID card – "... Alwin, but we can't accept it free..."

Ciel was surprised about the things he said. He was a thief too, so he stole things without any warning, thus he didn't pay for them... Of course they bought their foods and drinks, but still... it was strange for him...

"No, I insist on it. Take as much as you want!" – Mrs. Alwin smiled widely.

"Thank you so much!" – now Alois exclaimed with a fake smile as he started to choose some sweets.

Ciel just sighed, but he knew he had no other choice. However, he saw that the woman was rather old, so he didn't want to take many sweets, just 10 small ones and a muffin.

"Thank you so much!" – he said too with a huge smile.

"No, I am the one who should thank you. If you need anything just come and feel free to ask." – the woman added. – "Oh, yes, it's getting rather late. I've already planned to close. Do you want me to drive you home?"

The boys looked at each other with a scared face. They had to come up with something.

"N... no thank you..." – Alois started.

"Our parents are waiting for us not far away..." – Ciel added, both with a fake smile.

"Oh, I see. But be careful, they say that there were two thieves in this city." – Mrs. Alwin said with a worried face.

"Yes, thanks for the advice! Good night Mrs. Alwin!" – Ciel said as he grabbed his box with the sweets with one hand and his friend's arm with the other and started to go out.

"Thanks for the sweets again!" – Alois said before going out.

The real Ciel just watched them with a soft smile on his face. He wouldn't have thought that he would be able to see that woman again. Of course it was just a memory, but still... it meant so much for him. However, he was woken up from his thoughts as he heard Alois shout after the two boys get far enough from the shop.

'_Oh yes...'_ – he thought with a sigh as he watched the continue.

"You idiot! You saved the life of this woman, let alone let her take that huge amount of money!"

The young Ciel was bowing his head, not looking up at his friend.

"I... don't know what happened... my body just moved on its own..."

But the dark blue haired boy looked up as the other slap him hard on the cheek.

"Don't make me laugh! You know how hard it is for us to get any money and you just let her go!"

"But... she seemed so innocent and..." – Ciel said as he raised his hand and put it on his reddened cheek.

"We have to hide all the time from the police and find new shelter if they get too close and you just say this knowing all these!"

However, both boys froze as they heard a key fall to the floor behind them. When they turned, they saw Mrs. Alwin standing there with widened eyes.

"You... are..." – the woman stuttered, but couldn't continue.

"You see! It's your fault! She will now tell everything to the police and..." – but Alois couldn't finish his sentence because of the tears bursting out from his eyes.

Ciel just looked at the old woman with a sad face.

"Please... Mrs. Alwin... Don't call the police..."

"I don't want to." – the woman said with a soft smile, causing both boys to look at her with widened eyes – "The first time I saw you... It was already strange for me that you were able to fight against a thief, let alone with a knife. A boy at your age would have just run away or just called the police. But you... saved me... Why would I give you up to the police after that?"

Alois couldn't help it and ran to her crying as he hugged her tightly. – "Thank you so much!"

The old woman's smile just widened as he looked at the boy and hugged him back.

"You know... I had two children, but they are adults now and are far away from me... But I still have their room in my house. If you want, you can come to my place."

Ciel froze. He wouldn't have imagined that something like this could happen to them just by saving a woman from a thief. Now he couldn't take it anymore and ran to the woman too and hugged her tightly, not being able to fight against his tears any more either.

* * *

Ciel found himself back in the white place and raised his shirt to dry his good eye. He was crying too, just by watching the scene. He remembered how good they felt with the woman.

He saw records on which they had dinner with her or some on which they went to trips. Of course they told everything about themselves to the woman. They could trust her.

However, one month later an accident happened to Mrs. Alwin while driving home. To her fortune, she survived, but lost her sight, and became blind. As a result, she had to close the shop and they had no money to live any more as the boys were still too young to work.

The boys knew they had to do something and they told her that everything would be alright.

That was the reason why they started to become thieves again. Of course, they didn't tell Mrs. Alwin where they got the money from, but they were sure that she knew about it.

Mrs. Alwin was so grateful to the boys that she let them to stay with her.

During the time, the boys started to suspect that the woman was hiding something from them as she started to be more and more kind with them, trying to spend all the time possible with them. Of course, it made them happy, but they were still worried about the cause.

However, Ciel froze as his sight stopped at another record. Touching it, he was surrounded by the light again.

* * *

Ciel and Alois were sleeping soundlessly, when they suddenly woke up because of hard knocks on the door of the house.

"Who is it... this late...?" – Alois asked as he wiped his tired eyes.

However, they froze when Mrs. Alwin entered the room.

"Boys, go and hide in the streets. These people are not here for good reasons..."

"What are you talking about Mrs. Alwin?" – Ciel asked with a questioning face, but froze when they heard the front door being hit down and heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Just go!" – the woman declared as she threw the backpacks of the boys to them.

"We can't leave you just here!" – retorted Alois, then looked at Ciel for reassurance.

"He is right Mrs. Alwin! We will protect you!" – added Ciel as he took out his knife from his drawer.

"Don't do it boys... I'm already old enough, but you are too young to die... The whole life is before you; don't let it break just because of me... Here, take this with you and you will understand everything from it..." – the woman said as she gave some papers to the boys. – "Now go, before they find us!"

Both Ciel and Alois started to cry, but they knew they had no other choice. They were sure that the old woman had been hiding something from them for a while now. They gave her one last hug before grabbing their backpacks and jumping out of the window. They hid in the bushes, shutting their eyes closed as they heard some gunshots and things breaking.

Some minutes later, which seemed like eternity to the boys, finally the sounds ended and when they made sure the criminals left, they came out of their hiding place and immediately run back to the house.

They froze when they noticed that the vases and every valuable statute were gone or broken and that the place was a total mess. However, the most shocking thing for them was when they entered their room and noticed Mrs. Alwin on the floor, with fresh blood flowing from her chest, not moving.

Alois cried out and fell to his knees; while Ciel slowly approached the body with shaky moves. He crouched down and put two fingers on the woman's neck with shaky hands, but also started to cry when he felt nothing.

The real Ciel was watching the whole scene crying again. He knew how things ended finally, but he still couldn't help it as he saw the dead body on the floor.

* * *

He was back in the white place again, but didn't care about the records now.

He remembered that after the incident the house was put under investigation so they had to leave the place and go back to the alley they lived before.

Thanks to the papers, given by Mrs. Alwin, they realised that the old woman not only lost her eyesight in the accident, but also her body suffered a great hit. Her system wasn't able to take it for a long time. The newest papers showed that she would have died in at most one week.

After, Ciel and Alois were able to understand everything, but still couldn't get over the fact that the old woman was killed.

After about weeks of searching, they were able to find the criminal band and they informed the police through phones about their whereabouts. There were several proofs about the band, so they were immediately sent to prison for a lifetime. Of course, Ciel and Alois used a street phone without any name, thus the police didn't get to know about their identities.

Ciel sighed as he watched the other records surrounding them. The remaining year, which he and Alois spent together on the streets; the time when they were captured and the events until the time he was shot.

'_Yes... looks like it really is the end...'_ – he thought with a soft smile. He was glad that he was able to save Alois, not minding the price he had to pay for it. He was ready for it.

"_**He can't die... He... promised me...!"**_

Ciel looked around.

'_Alois...?'_

He smiled. He knew it must have been the last words he heard from the world from him.

'_I'm sorry... I won't be able to keep my promise...'_

* * *

After some seconds suddenly a huge light surrounded everything again, but the records didn't disappear. When he put his arm down from his eyes _(A/N: as he covered it from the sudden light)_, he froze at the man standing before him.

"S... Sebastian?!"

"Listen Ciel. I don't have much time. You aren't dead yet and you still have one chance. However, it has one condition..."

The dark blue haired boy noticed that the man standing before him really was the king, but his body was like a ghost's as well.

"I don't mind whatever it is as long as it means I can live!" – he looked up with a determined face.

* * *

**So this is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed c:!**

**Sorry for writing Ciel crying, but he has his feelings as well and he is a little bit OOC in the story too ^^'**

**Those who reviewed guessed the continue well, congrats again :D! * clasps ***

**But just one of you know what the twist will be in it ;D**

**Please review~ O^O**

**Until next time~ c:**


	20. Change

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**Firstly, I'm truly sorry, I wanted to update on Tuesday, but our teachers decided that we should write some tests during the week, so I had to learn for them beside writing. But now here is the continue :D**

**I can't even express how glad I was after the reviews of the last chapter, thank you so much for those who reviewed again~ ;w;  
And I was happy to see that one of my reviewers didn't stop reading the story and that I got two new ones too ;w;  
Thank you: meowmixmonster and Mecheela** **~ o3o (of course for the others too, but again, they are new ones ;D)**

**Now let's see what happens to Ciel :D  
You will kill me for sure, but please, it was needed for the story, so please forgive me O^O**

**Oh, and one last thing: I'm sorry, I just realised that I should omit the "-" between the sentences, but it would be so confusing for now, so I will still leave it for the rest! But in my other story I will start to write it in the good way ;D**

**Enjoy~ c:**

* * *

Alois was running after Sebastian to a place he didn't know. The king was holding the unconscious Ciel in his arms as they ran.

"We are here." – the raven haired man declared as he stopped before a house.

"Where the hell are we?!" – the blonde gaped as he looked at the building before them. It was like 100 years old if not more and was like if it was going to crush in any second. Above the door was a desk, with the word: "Undertaker" on it.

"Don't worry, it's my friend's place, who can help us."

Alois still didn't understand where they were, but he was worried about Ciel so he opened the door for the king, who entered the house immediately.

"Undertaker, we need your help NOW!"

A creepy giggle was heard from one of the coffins in the place, which was really dark. Alois jumped back when a creepier man came out from the coffin with a grin.

"Oh, you majesty, what can I do for you now~?"

"There is no time for jokes, this boy needs help now!" – Sebastian declared with a serious tone – "You will get you payment later, it really is serious!"

"Okay, okay. Let me take him to the room~" – the grim reaper said with a giggle as he took the boy away from the king and went into another room.

"Are you sure... he will be alright...?" – Alois asked with a worried face.

"Don't worry, he has already helped me a lot before." – the king replied with a smile.

* * *

After which seemed like an eternity – which was actually one hour – Undertaker came out of the room.

Alois was the first one who ran to him.

"How is he? Tell me he is alright!" – he demanded as he grabbed the man's shirt.

"Oya, oya, looks like your friend is rather worried, your majesty~" – the grim reaper commented with a giggle.

"Alois, let him go, please." – Sebastian asked with a sigh, and the blonde hesitantly, but did as he was told.

"Well, I really was surprised to see him like this, he is really cute~" – Undertaker started with a grin.

"His state Undertaker!" – the king demanded with a serious tone.

"Okay okay~ !" - the grim reaper continued – "Well, I was able to pull out the bullet from his abdomen and stop the bleeding. I had to do a surgery about it later as the wound was rather serious, but I'm sure it weal heal by time~"

Both Alois and Sebastian sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to hear that." – the king added.

"However!" – Undertaker continued as he raised his finger to the air – "It isn't the thing I would be worried about~ "

"What... are you... talking... about...?" – Alois asked with a shocked face.

* * *

Ciel felt some rays hit his eyes and he slowly opened them. The sudden light caused him to lift his arm to his eyes, but when they got used to it, he put it back beside his body.

"Looks like you are finally awake." – came a voice from beside him.

"S... Sebastian...?" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a still tired voice. – "Where... am I...?"

"You are at Undertaker's place in a 'hospital bed'. You have been out for almost a week..." – the prince explained.

"I see..." – Ciel decided he would sit up, but felt something strange as he did so. He immediately lifted the blanket, but froze.

Sebastian noticed his expression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hoped you won't notice it for a while..."

"What... is this...?" – Ciel asked with a shaky voice as he looked down to his right leg. To be more exact, it wasn't his leg. It was made of metal, covered with some material to be like a normal skin.

"Well... you remember about the warning...?" – Sebastian asked with a sigh.

The dark blue haired boy froze at the question and bowed his head.

"What happened...?" – the king asked.

Ciel clenched his fists.

"I was too thoughtless... When I saw Alois being in danger I knew I had to run to him and..."

When Sebastian noticed that the boy isn't able to finish his sentence, he did so himself - "... you didn't care about the consequences, but just about the fact that you want to save him..."

Ciel just nodded as an answer, still not looking up.

"Well, after we took you in, Undertaker examined you and told that you put too much pressure on your knee and that it was in too small pieces... so he had to..."

"I see..." – the young boy didn't want to hear the end of the sentence. – " I don't mind." – he looked up with a determined face – "Alois was saved and I'm alive too. There is no other thing which matters..."

"I'm glad." – Sebastian replied with a soft smile as he got up.

Ciel noticed that his ear was much sensitive to the sound when the king pulled his chair out to stand up.

'_What the...?'_

It was like if the voice didn't come to his normal ears...

He shakily lifted his hands and felt something fluffy coming out from the top of his head.

"Sebastian, stop right there!" – he exclaimed, causing a shiver go through the king's spine.

"What is it?" – he asked with a fake smile.

"Give me a mirror, NOW!"

Sebastian sighed and went to the nightstand and pulled out a mirror from its drawer.

Ciel raised it, but froze immediately.

"Sebastian..." – he started, trying to hide his frustration.

"Yes...?"

"I did accepted to become a demon in order to survive, but why the hell did you turned me into a CAT DEMON?!" – the dark blue haired boy asked as he threw the mirror at the king, who easily caught it.

"Well... you... see... cats are just so adorable! Their fluffy ears... and tails... and the way they look at you with their big eyes~ !" – Sebastian started with a dramatic pose, slowly stepping back to prevent himself from getting hit secretly.

Ciel just sighed, still angry.

"Just help me get up at least then..." – he said as he extended his arm.

"Yes..." – Sebastian went back to the bed and took hold of the boy's arm and helped him up.

Ciel's first thing was to go to the whole-body mirror _(A/N: I don't know if there is a world like that, but I think you understand ^^')_. To his fortune, it wasn't so hard to walk with his "new" leg, although it felt really heavy.

His anger just rose as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had two fluffy ears growing out from his head, the colour is dark blue like his hair. He also had a tail, swinging behind his legs, colour the same as his ears. However, the thing which really got his curiousness was his right eye. He took off the eye patch and slowly opened it, revealing now its purple colour, with a pentagram in it.

* * *

_* flashback *_

"_Listen Ciel. I don't have much time. You aren't dead yet and you still have one chance. However, it has one condition..."_

_The dark blue haired boy noticed that the man standing before him really was the king, but his body was like a ghost's._

"_I don't mind whatever it is as long as it means I can live!" – he looked up with a determined face._

_Sebastian looked at him with a smirk._

"_In order to survive the shot caused by a demon-killer weapon, your body needs to get stronger. In other words... you have to become a demon..."_

_Ciel's eyes widened and he bowed his head. He wouldn't have thought it would be something like this. After a sigh, he looked up again._

"_I accept..."_

"_It's not that easy..."- the king sighed._

"_What do you mean...?" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a frown._

"_In order to become a demon, you have to... ask another to change you... like in the case of Alois..."_

_Ciel just extended his arm as an answer, causing a questioning face from the other._

"_You mean we have to make a contract, don't you?"_

_Sebastian's eyes widened. He wouldn't have thought that the boy would take it that easily._

"_So you... accept it...? Don't you mind that after your death I will eat your soul...?"_

"_I don't mind, as soon as I can be with Alois again."_

_Sebastian smiled._

"_One last question..."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you open your right eye...?_

_Ciel hesitated for a second, but took off his eye patch with a shaky hand._

"_I haven't tried it yet..." – he admitted with a sigh._

_Sebastian froze as he looked at the scars on the eye. He wasn't able to see them yet, and it really was scaring. The four claw marks could still easily be seen, now coloured in a dark reddish way. He just smiled as went to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, you don't have to. However, I'm sure you saw the pentagram on Alois' tongue, didn't you?"_

_Ciel just nodded as an answer._

"_It's a pentagram, which shows that he made a contract with a demon. Also, if the contractor is in danger or is lost, the demon is able to find him/her with the help of it."_

"_What are you waiting for? Put it on already!" – the dark blue haired boy declared with a determined face._

"_As you wish..." _

_It was the last sentence Ciel remembered before he felt a strong pain strike into his right eye after which everything went black._

_* end of flashback *_

* * *

"You are really cute as a cat demon~"

SLAP

"Don't ever try to say something like that again!" – declared Ciel as he put his eye patch back.

Sebastian put one hand on his now reddened cheek.

"It looks like it's not only the regeneration which got together with your change..."

"Lizzy said that young demons need some time to get their full powers... I think that's the reason why my injury hasn't healed just after a week... And based on the past, I'm sure a demon could hit with much bigger power, so feel yourself lucky!" – the dark blue haired boy declared as he folded his arms.

"Yes, she was right... But I'm sure your power will develop in at most 10 years." – Sebastian commented with a smile.

"I see..." – Ciel bowed his head.

"What's the problem...?" – the king asked with a surprised face.

"Isn't Alois... here... too...?"

Sebastian froze. He knew he had to tell the boy what happened, but wouldn't have thought that it would be so hard.

"You see... he..."

Ciel's eyes widened as he raised his voice.

"Where. is. he?!"

Sebastian just sighed.

"He said that he would leave to a place where he could be alone... He said that you would be angry if you wake up..."

"Wha...t...?"

"Well, it turned out that my suspicion was right all along. It was true that he wanted to change, but about his behaviour... Well... I would say that Claude has his own methods... and Alois didn't remember why I brought you away... Let's say that Claude... changed his memories..."

Ciel's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Sebastian just sighed – "When he woke up, Alois was in a state where he could be influenced, and Claude told him that you left with your own will and that you have just told him that you love him to reach that he would help you with the work..."

Ciel bowed his head again.

"So he... was just angry... that's why he... was acting like that...?"

"Yes..." – the king answered with a sigh. – "But don't worry, now he remembers everything thanks to you. You really have reached your goal!" – he added with a smile as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, yes! I was wondering from where you got that bullet... If I remember correctly the training room doesn't have any weapon like that..."

"Correct." – Ciel declared as he raised his finger into the air, now looking up with a smirk.

"So... from where did you..." – but when Sebastian noticed the growing grin on the boy's face his eyes widened – "Don't tell me... you... made it yourself?"

"Exactly! You remember the time when I wasn't talking with you...?"

"Yes..." – the king replied with a surprised face. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? – "It was because you were angry with me..."

"Actually I wasn't... Well, just at the first days... You remember I told you that I didn't want you to stop me...?"

"Yes..."

"Beside my training, I also started to study demons in the library's books. During the week I was able to get enough information to make the perfect weapon against Claude. It was hard to get the ingredients, but Undertaker helped me a lot..." – Ciel explained with a shrug at the end.

"Wait... Undertaker? You asked helped from HIM?!"

"Yes... Is there a problem with that? If I remember correctly he is the one you always turn to in case of danger..." – the young boy commented with a frown.

"Yes... but... you see... How the hell were you able to pay him...?"

"Everybody has their own secrets Sebastian~!" – Ciel declared with a teasing voice as he turned back and started to go to the door.

"Wait!"- Sebastian shouted after him as he extended his arm.

"What?" – the boy turned back with a frown.

"There is one more thing you should know..." – the king said with a sigh.

"What is it now?" – Ciel asked, the frown still on his face. _It was already enough for him, what could come next?_

His eyes widened when Sebastian took out a collar from the drawer.

"Like in your world, in Hell cat demons need to have an owner too..."

"What?! There is no way I would wear a thing like that!" – the young boy declared as he pointed to the collar in the king's hand.

"Look, cat demons are really rare and precious in this world. If other demons find out that you don't have an owner they could easily get and hurt you without any punishment..."

Ciel sighed as he put a hand on his forehead.

"And as the king, you have a lot of power, so demons fear of you and wouldn't attack me if I were your pet, am I right...?"

"Exactly! I'm glad you finally understood it!" – the king declared as he started to approach the boy with a huge smile, but Ciel just raised his hand to stop him.

"One last question..."

"What is it...?" – Sebastian asked as he tilted his head.

"Can... cat demons... choose their owners...?"

* * *

Alois was sitting on the same cliff where the event happened. After the news that Claude failed, the war ended and every demon accepted Sebastian as the official new king. Claude was thrown into the cell of the palace in the attic, where he would suffer for all eternity from the shot. There was finally peace now.

However, Alois wasn't as happy as the others. He couldn't forgive himself for what had happened. He blamed himself for Ciel being shot. Furthermore, Ciel lost one of his legs under his knee because he wanted to save him too. He just couldn't take it. He didn't want to believe it. He was sure that his friend wouldn't want to see him anymore. As soon as he was sure that Ciel would be alright he asked Sebastian to take a good care of him, apologised and left Undertaker's place.

"_**It's good... to see you... back..."**_

The boy's words still resonated in his mind. He slowly raised his finger to his lips. He still felt the soft kiss. He just couldn't forget it.

'_Ciel...'_

He pulled his knees to his chest as tears started to burst out from his eyes. He snuggled his face to his knees and let the tears fall freely.

"**Why are you crying...?"**

Alois froze. He could recognise that voice anywhere. He looked up and turned his head to see Ciel standing there, with his arms folded. More tears just left his eyes as he saw him.

"C... CIEEEEL!" – he immediately stood up and jumped on the boy, both ending up on the floor. He threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Ciel felt his shirt getting wet from the tears of his friend. He put a hand on the blonde's head.

"Hey, Alois, stop crying. Wasn't you the one who said that we have to be strong all the time?" – he asked with a soft voice.

Alois looked up at him, trying to fight against the tears.

"Why did you... come here...? I thought you... didn't want to see me..."

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the sentence.

"Why wouldn't I? After so much time without you, you think that I would just want to leave?"

"But I—"

"Alois, Sebastian told me everything. And it wasn't your fault. I saw it in my dream that Claude would want to kill you. That's why I decided to protect you no matter what it would take. And we are alive, aren't we?" – the dark blue haired boy asked with a soft smile.

"You are smiling!" – the blonde declared with a gasp as he sat up, followed by the other boy. However, he froze when Ciel leant his head to his shoulder.

"Alois... promise me that you would never leave me again."

The blonde froze.

"Ciel..." – but he immediately collected his determination – "I promise!"

"There's one more thing..." – Ciel murmured, but it was loud enough for Alois' sensitive ears to hear.

"What is it...?"

Ciel leant back from his position and pulled out the collar from before from his pocket, causing the blonde's eyes to widen as he extended it towards him.

"Sebastian also said... that cat demons can... choose their owners..." – the younger continued with a blush.

"Ciel~!" – Alois jumped on him again, but this time they didn't fall. When they separated, the blonde took the collar away from the other. – "Are you sure you want this...? It is also a law that a cat demon can never change its owner..."

However, the blonde froze when Ciel grabbed his chin and pulled him closer until their lips met.

"I am." – the younger declared with a smile when they separated after some seconds.

And with that they started to lean closer again into a now more passionate kiss.

'_I will never leave you again... Ciel...'_

* * *

**Yay, I've done it, I've done it, I've done it~ ! * dances around ***

**HOWEVER! IT ISN'T THE END people, there will still be a epilogue~ ;D **

**Question about the epilogue: do you wish to have some lemons in it~ c:? If I get at least 5 votes, there will be~ c:**

**And I've already told some of you, but I plan to write a sequel to the story too ^w^! But that needs votes as well~ **

**Hope you enjoyed, see you next time~ c:!**

**Please review~ O^O!**


	21. Epilogue - Surprise

**Hello everyone again :D!**

**You made me sooooo happy with your reviews again, thank you so much o3o! * hugs everyone tightly ***

**I wanted to update faster, but school got in my way AGAIN... -.-''' So sorry for the late, but here is the epilogue now c:! **

**I've also decided to write this perfect moment between the two properly, so now I omitted the "-" between the sentences. Sorry for the previous chapters, but it would be really confusing to change them ^^' (everyone would get 21 e-mails about new chapter, while it would just be a change; let alone it would take DAYS for me to do)**

**WARNING: As promised, this chapter consists of LEMON, so if you don't like, don't read the end! This is my first lemon, hope you will like it ^-^**

**Okay, 2 other things:**

**1., I've just watched the end of season II again for the 5****th**** time now, but now I've found it in HD OwO! So what I want to say: Has anyone noticed that Alois and Ciel are CHAINED TOGETHER when they are in Ciel's mind x3 ?! *was squealing ***

**2., I've just read the new chapter, and I have to say that Ciel gave himself xD! I've just fallen in love with him much more now x3! He is so cool :O! And we can't forget his cruel side~ 8D xD! That face at the cliff part, oh my, I will never forget it x''DD! **

**So end of blubbering, sorry, I just had to give them out ^^' **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, I know that almost (or maybe) all of you were sad or angry because Ciel lost one of his legs under the knee, but it was needed. You know: something for something. The law of equality. Hope you will forgive me~! And you will see in the sequel how useful it will be for Ciel sometimes ;D**

**Enjoy the epilogue~ c:!**

* * *

It has been some months since Ciel has become a cat demon, and Alois' pet to be exact. Sebastian now realised that Alois really has changed back to his old self _(A/N: of course he is still a vampire)_ and based on the fact how close he was to Ciel, he even trusted him.

The boys were let to live in the palace, of course sharing a room together.

The cat instincts started to get stronger during the times, but Ciel was still able to control himself – except if it was about balls. He quickly got used to his new leg too. It was strange for the first few days, but soon he realised that it can be useful. He could kick MUCH harder and could move with it for a longer and even harder time.

About Alois, based on the king's order, he was given blood tubes all the time if it was needed. Of course, because they were now close, Ciel also let him to drink from his blood if he wanted.

Oh, and don't forget about Sebastian's sentence about the modern technology. Well, in Hell, the things like television, phone and computer appeared much earlier than in the human world. Of course it was firstly strange for Ciel and Alois, but they easily got used to them. They even started to watch movies on TV in their free time.

* * *

"Alois, could you tell me why the hell I should put on these warm clothes?!" an annoyed Ciel asked. He didn't know why, but the blonde just told him to put on really warm clothes as he is going to take him to a much colder place. He knew that there were different parts of Hell, some of them really cold, but he didn't understand why Alois would take him to a place like that.

"You will see~!"

Ciel was getting more and more angry. He had to wear two pullovers and a padded jacket, let alone a hat, scarf and gloves. And we haven't talked about the knee-length boots yet.

Hell was really warm on its own on the part where they lived. Ciel now understood why the skin of the demons was so cold. So wearing clothes this warm almost made his body explode from the heat.

Alois grabbed Ciel's upper arm and started to run down out of the palace. He took him to the cliff _(A/N where they were fighting during the war)_ where they finally stopped.

"I think it will be good here~ !" the blonde declared.

"What are you talking about? And can I put these clothes off now?" the other asked with a pout.

"No, you can't! Now close your eyes~!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!

Ciel hesitated for some seconds, but did as he was told. He even get more frustrated when Alois put a blindfold around his eyes.

"Now hold my hands and follow me until I say that you can open your eyes!" the blonde continued.

Ciel didn't know where they were going, just felt something strange going through his body as they went. However, it somehow felt familiar, but he didn't know from where. However, as they walked further and further, he somehow felt that the temperature was getting colder and colder. Maybe they really were going to the cold part of Hell.

After walking for some seconds, Alois stopped. Ciel felt something cold falling on his face all the time, but it somewhat felt familiar too.

"Now you can open your eyes!" the blonde declared as he put off the blindfold and threw his arms in the air.

Ciel did as he was told, but immediately froze.

They were standing on a cliff as in Hell, but it was in the human world now. It was winter and snowing heavily, making a beautiful sight.

"Alois..."

"When we were thieves you told me how much you loved the snow." the blonde said with a huge smile, even closing his eyes.

"But-"

However, Ciel wasn't able to finish his sentence as his chin was grabbed and he was pulled into a soft kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel." Alois said with a smile when they separated.

The younger's eyes widened. He forgot to follow the days since they travelled to Hell. He remembered that it was autumn when they got to the princes, but he wouldn't have imagined that it would already be 14th of December. He even forgot about his birthday. A soft smile appeared on his face as he hugged the other tightly.

"Thank you... Alois..."

* * *

When they arrived back to Hell, Ciel hopped onto his bed with a satisfied smile. He has never felt so happy in his life before. He was not only able to go back and see the snowing in the human world, but he spent it with Alois. And if it wasn't enough, it was on his birthday. He thought that it couldn't be any better.

"I really enjoyed myself, thank you, Alois." he commented with a soft smile as he turned to his now lover.

Alois just blinked and looked at the huge clock on the wall of their room with a smirk.

"You birthday isn't over yet Ciel."

The dark blue haired boy just blinked at the comment, causing the other's smirk to widen.

"There is still some time until midnight, until then it's your birthday~"

Ciel was now more confused. He has spent the whole day with Alois in the human world playing in the snow or just enjoying the other world again. He thought that they would just hop into their beds and sleep until next day.

"What do you mean...?"

Instead of an answer, Alois just approached the bed, the smirk never leaving his face. He put one knee on the edge of the bed and with the support of his hands (on the sheets), he leaned closer to the younger, until there was just some inches between their faces.

"I have another present for you~"

Ciel opened his mouth to question the other, but was stopped as Alois immediately exploited the situation by claiming those lips with his own. Ciel of course didn't fight back, just gripped the fabric of the other's shirt on the chest, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Alois smirked into the kiss as he used the situation to slowly lay down, until they were lying on the bed, the blond on the top of the other, their bodies touching.

Ciel of course was taken aback by the action and opened his mouth to ask what he was doing, but the blond just used the situation (again) to get an access into his mouth. Their tongues started to fight, but of course Alois won, tasting every corner after. He still felt the sweet chocolate cake Ciel ate during their stay in the human world.

When their lungs couldn't take it anymore, they parted, Alois smirking down at his lover.

"You taste sweet, Ciel~"

Heat rushed up to the younger's cheek, so he turned his head a little to hide it, but was stopped by the blonde, who grabbed his chin and turned his head back. One royal blue eye looked into the charming lighter blue ones, which were filled with love and lust.

Alois slowly leant closer until his lips were at Ciel's ear, causing the younger to shudder from the hot breaths.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Ciel, it's just the two of us. Don't hide your face, you are cute~"

Ciel felt another wave of heat rising to his cheeks as his blush deepened. A shiver ran through his spine when Alois licked the shell of his ear.

Alois felt his lover shudder under him. He leant back until their eyes met again. He put a hand on the younger's cheek and started to caress it. Because of his instincts, Ciel immediately felt himself calm down and leant into the touch as he slowly closed his eyes.

Alois knew it was a sign, so he slowly leant down until their lips met again. When Ciel's mind registered the action, he found himself kissing back. The kiss just made him much calmer. A gasp left his mouth when Alois departed from his lips and started to lick his jaw line, and travelled down until his neck. The gasp turned into the combination of a moan and a mewl when the blonde started to suck on the skin, leaving a reddish mark behind. He raised his head to look into the one good eye of the other, which was now filled with love and want as well instead of fear.

"You are mine Ciel, nobody can claim you beside me." the blonde said with a soft, still serious voice as he leant down to kiss his flushing partner again.

One of his hands started to roam down to the chest of the younger and started to unbutton his shirt. Ciel's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Alois, wha-" but he was stopped when a finger was put on his lips.

"Shhh, you don't have to fear~" the blonde cooed as he used his free hand to caress the fluffy blue ear of his lover. Ciel closed his eyes and leant into the hand as he felt his throat resonate a little.

Alois was taken aback by the noise. This was the first time he heard Ciel _purring_ since his change. He was so cute, it just made him more excited.

"You are too cute Ciel~"

The dark blue haired boy felt his blush deepen at the comment.

"S... shut up..." he murmured as he opened his eyes, but didn't look at the other. He knew that it would just cause his face flush more.

Alois just smirked as he leant down again to kiss his partner again while he went back to unbutton the shirt from before. When he got rid all of them, he slowly pulled the collar (of the shirt) down, revealing the white silky skin of the other.

Another moan left Ciel's lips when the other backed away from their kiss to start to lick and kiss the now exposed skin.

The sound just made Alois' lust rise as he started to move downer until he reached one of the younger boy's nipples, taking circles with his tongue around it, causing Ciel to arch his back and gasp from the sudden touch.

Alois grinned as he replaced his tongue with his fingers, making the other just moan louder.

"Enjoying yourself Ciel~?"

"S... shut... up!" the dark blue haired boy started to have difficulties with breathing, thus talked between gasps. The deepening blush on his face caused Alois' grin widen as he leaned closer to the boy's ears.

"Oh, your body tells me other way~" he said as his other hand started to roam downer, downer and downer until...

A sudden gasp mixed with a moan left the cat demon's mouth when the hand stopped at the hem of his pants.

"What are you do-" but he was stopped when the older caught his lips into another passionate kiss. Ciel was so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice the hand starting to pull the pants down. His eyes widened and moaned into the kiss when the hand suddenly touched the part between his thighs.

"Aloi-" he tried to say, but a finger on his lips prevented him from doing so.

"Shhh, darling, you will change your mind in some seconds~" the older declared as he started to move his hands around the member, which soon turned into pumping.

Ciel's vision got blurry for some seconds and he felt that he would soon explode from the heat on his cheek. He raised his hands to stop the sinful act, but it felt so good and sent waves of pleasure through his body. His hands changed their direction and stopped at the other's back, pulling him closer.

Alois just grinned "I told you~"

"S... shut... up... I told... you... too... already!"

If embarrassment could kill, Ciel was sure he would already be under the ground in a grave. But he did nothing against it. When their lips connected into a now rougher kiss, something caused guilt appearing in his heart. He was the only one enjoying this. Alois got nothing in return.

With the things decided, he suddenly collected his power, put his hands on his partner's chest and pushed him away.

"Ciel, do you have a problem?" Alois asked with a frown, but was surprised when he was pushed down again, the other hovering about him.

Ciel's head was bowed, he was sure his cheek would have betrayed his serious words if the other saw him "You said... that it's my... other present... didn't you?" he was still trying to calm his quick breathing from the previous acts.

Alois tilted his head to the side "Y... yes... I... I'm sorry, I didn't know that you-" now he was the one who was stopped by the younger's kiss. It was gentle, the way their lips moved with the same rhythm. The blond couldn't help the gasp leaving his mouth when the other licked on his lower lips to gain access, which Alois gave gladly. Of course Ciel was still the one who got out from the fight as the loser, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to show Alois that he loved him, and he wanted him to enjoy the night too.

"I didn't say that I don't like it..." the dark blue haired boy commented with the blush returning to his cheeks. "I just... want you... to feel happy too..." and with that he attacked the other's neck with his lips without warning while using his hands to unbutton the blonde's shirt during the distraction. "And if I'm right none of us needs these here~" he added with a grin as he returned to the soft lips for the n_th_ time during that night while throwing both shirts to the ground.

Alois was both shocked and glad. He feared that Ciel wanted him to stop, while he just wanted him to be happy on his birthday. And now here he was, trying to make him enjoy himself on _Ciel's _birthday.

"But Ci-" and he was stopped again, but now because of a finger on his lips _(A/N: now you know Alois how Ciel felt~ :3)._

"Shhh, Alois. Now it's my turn to make you feel happy~" was what Ciel said before he started to lean down to _slowly_ get rid of the fabric of the other's pants.

On the one hand, it made Alois confused, but he now got to the conclusion that it was maybe because of another cat instinct again. Cats try to thank their master if they did something good for them. On the other hand, he started to get angry from the _slowness_.

"Oh, come on, stop teasing me already! If you want to do something, do it a-" the end of his sentence was stopped by a loud groan escaping his lips when he felt something warm and wet on the tip of his shaft, causing him to shut his eyes.

Ciel couldn't help the grin appearing on his mouth as he started to move his tongue downer, making slow circles around the member. The groans and moans reaching his ears just caused him to go faster and deeper, now his whole mouth covering the member.

Alois felt something tightening in his stomach and he knew pretty well that it was not a good sign if he wanted to enjoy the pleasure given to him.

"C... ngh... Ciel i... if... ngh... you c- AAH!" and before he couldn't finish his sentence he came into his lover's mouth.

Ciel didn't mind it, his grin just widened as he licked the liquid down from the member, causing another groan escaping Alois' mouth.

"That was fast~" he teased as he looked up.

"S... shut... up!" the blonde retorted with a blush appearing on his face.

"Oh, look who is talking now~"

That was enough for Alois to collect his power back and change their positions, surprising the younger.

"Alois wha-" another kiss made him stop his sentence. But that kiss wasn't rough like the previous one. It was the softest kiss he had got from the other. It made him stop any struggle he would have tried. He just let his arms fall beside his body and drown in the pleasure he got through the soft lips.

"Take it as a present~" now Alois was the one grinning as he put one of his hands on the younger's hot cheeks. Ciel was so lost in those blue eyes and those soft pink lips saying those mesmerizing words that he didn't notice the other hand roaming down until they touched the silky fabric of his pants again. A gasp left his mouth when the cold night breeze hit his now exposed thighs as the clothes was pulled down.

"You didn't let me finish, though~" the blonde added with a teasing voice as he grabbed the aching member without any warning to continue his ministrations. When he heard the moans filled with pleasure grow louder, a smirk appeared on his face. He knew that it was already time.

"A... Aloi... s... I... AAAAH!" Ciel cried out when he also came.

"And you say that I'm the fast one~" Alois declared with a teasing voice as he raised his wet fingers and licked the liquid off from them with a slow pace, enjoying the sight of his panting lover below him.

"What are... you... waiting... for?" Ciel asked between pants. He started to get impatient from the teasing pace of the other.

"Oh, you want something, Ciel~?" the grin never left the blonde's face as he continued to tease his lover.

"Shut up! You know pretty well the answer!" the other retorted with the blush deepening on his face.

"Oh~! I have no idea~! Maybe you should give me some hints~! If you ask it pretty enough maybe I will do it~!"

That was the moment when a hiss left the younger's lips. He knew that Alois was teasing him, but that was enough for him and the cat instincts took over him again. A gasp left his mouth when said blonde suddenly pulled a finger through his stomach, leaving a hot feeling behind.

"I think I've heard you bad~! What did you say~?"

"Oh my Alois, you know it, for Hell's sake!" _(A/N: I know that it's with God, but come on, they are demons, so... I've changed it ^^')_

"Hmmmm~ Let's see, we have eaten all the sweets from the fridge and I don't think you would want any alcohol so-"

"Fuck Alois! I want you, are you happy?!" that was the second time that night when Ciel felt that he would explode if more heat rushed to his cheeks.

Said blonde just smirked as he leaned closer to give the other a peck on the lips. "Good kitty~"

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, but Ciel, you are so cute as a cat demon~! Sebastian was right when he was adoring the cats that much~!" Alois commented as he started to mimic the poses Sebastian did when he saw a cat.

"Just stop teasing alre-" but Ciel didn't finish his sentence when Alois raised three fingers before his mouth.

"You know your task then." he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Ciel slowly raised his arms and grabbed the wrist of the blonde to be able to control his hand. He pulled the fingers closer to his mouth and started to lick them with circling movements. The way Ciel was sucking on his fingers was similar to the one Alois got before on his shaft, causing his lust to increase more. He already wanted to be in his lover, wanted him to cry his name out with pleasure. _He wanted Ciel._

When Ciel finished his task, Alois pulled out his fingers from the mouth and lowered them until they reached down to the other's entrance.

"It will hurt for the first time..." the blonde said with a concerned face, but was taken aback when he was pulled down into a passionate kiss as an answer.

"I don't mind, just do it." Ciel declared with a serious face as he pulled down his lover for another soft kiss. From his flushed face, Alois could tell that Ciel was embarrassed and a little bit feared of the continue, so he put all his softness into the kiss to calm the other down.

When the first finger was put in, the younger moaned into the kiss, but soon returned when the other asked permission to enter, which he gladly gave. When their tongues were fighting for dominance, Alois slowly added the second finger, now causing Ciel to yelp from the sudden strange feeling. It didn't hurt that much yet, but he knew that it was just the start. Alois saw his partner wincing a little at the touch, so he started to make scissor-movements with his fingers, always searching for the spot which would make Ciel see stars.

"ALOIS!"

'_Bingo~' _Alois knew that he found the spot he needed, so he slowly added the third finger to the other two. Ciel cried out from the sudden pain rushing through his body, but the other now knew where he had to search to ease the pain. Alois froze for a moment when he felt something fluffy around his ankle. When he looked down, he realised that it was the cat demon's tail wrapped around his ankle, which caused him wanting the other more.

Ciel's face couldn't get any redder, but he didn't mind. He was with Alois and they were so close already. He didn't mind the pain as his mind already started to get rid of it when his vision got blurry and saw white spots at the corner of his eyes every time Alois touched that sensitive spot.

When Alois made sure that Ciel wasn't that tight anymore, he slowly pulled out his fingers, not to cause too much pain. A quiet whine left the younger's mouth from the sudden loss.

Alois, noticing his lover's face leaned away from the kiss to Ciel's ears and whispered "Don't worry darling, it will soon be back~"

Another wave of heat rushed to the cat demon's face as he realised what the other was talking about. But his body was already hot and aching for the other.

_He wanted Alois too._

When Alois made sure that Ciel was able to breathe normally again, he used one of his hand to spread the younger's legs; and when he hovered over the other close enough, the other hand to position himself.

"Are you ready...?" he asked with a concerned face. He knew it won't be that good at the beginning and was worried about his partner's reaction.

However, he froze when Ciel put his hands on his shoulder to pull him down into another soft kiss. "Would I have done all these if I weren't ready?" he asked with a smirk when they separated.

Alois nodded and put his hands on the other's hips to be able to move easier and started to move inside. A sudden yelp left Ciel's mouth from the sudden touch and pain, arching his back. He immediately grabbed a pillow from beside him to hide his face together with the voices. However, he froze when Alois took hold of his wrist and slowly pulled the silky material away.

"Don't be embarrassed. I want to hear your voice."

Ciel nodded with his eyes closed, and cheeks flushed. The deeper the other got, the stronger the pain became. He couldn't control his tail again when it now left its position from the other's ankle to go up and curl up around the waist. When Alois felt the soft limb tighten, he knew that it hurt for Ciel, especially from his tight muscles around his member.

A hot wave went through the younger's body when he felt those soft lips on his again "Calm down, it will be easier for the both of us that way. Just relax."

The cat demon sighed and closed his eyes and when his lips were caught again into a calming kiss, he started to forget about the pain, letting Alois get a better access.

When Alois made sure that the other wasn't so tight anymore and that the tail was now wrapped around his middle in a gentle way, he spread Ciel's leg more and moved deeper slowly, until he was all the way in.

"See Ciel, that wasn't so hard~?" he asked with a teasing voice as he leaned closer to lick the shell of the younger's ear.

"S... shut up... and... continue!" the other ordered with his breath getting uneasy from the sudden strange feeling and pain.

Alois slowly started to move out until he was almost all the way out. "You asked it~" he declared with a smirk as he thrust into the other, causing Ciel to cry out again. And Alois repeated the action, of course being careful to be slow and gentle as it was just the beginning and Ciel still had to get used to the feeling.

Ciel was sure that he would either suffocate or explode from the hot waves going through his body. The pain was still strong, but was starting to get weaker after some seconds when he started to get used to the feeling, until...

"ALOIS!"

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face. He finally found the spot again. His job would be much easier now.

"Oh, looks like I can get faster now~?"

Ciel nodded between sharp breaths. The wave of pleasure going through his body as the blonde started to quicken his pace, making sure to hit that spot every time felt so good. His body moved on his own when he raised his legs to put his knees on the other's shoulder to help the blonde getting deeper, causing more waves of heat and pleasure going through his body again and again.

"M... more... f... faster..." he stuttered, finding it hard to speak and breathe at the same time between the moans leaving his mouth.

Those voices just made Alois' smirk widen, especially when Ciel put his legs across his shoulders and asked him this. He couldn't take it anymore and obeyed without any opposition. He had to hold the hip of the other stronger as it started to move on its pace to match the thrusts.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and the bed started to creak under them, but they didn't mind. They were finally each others', nobody could separate them anymore. The kisses, the moans filled with pleasure, their bodies connecting and everything was just the expression of their love.

It was like a dream coming true for both of them.

When Ciel felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, a groan left his lips.

"A... Alois... I... I'm..."

The blond knew pretty well what to do. He immediately used one of his hands to pump the aching member to help the other release himself with a cry of his lover's name.

Ciel fell into the pillows, his tail falling beside his body as well when almost all the power left his body. Alois felt that he was close too, so he held the other tighter as he wasn't able to support himself anymore. When he felt that it was time for him too, he yelled his lover's name too as he released into him, falling onto the other before pulling his member out.

Both boys were panting and were covered in sweat and another white liquid, but they didn't mind. They would take a shower when they woke up. Alois turned around, so now he was on his back, and pulled Ciel with himself. The cat demon lazily put his head and a hand on the other's chest with a satisfied smile. The vampire then pulled the blanket around them to cover themselves from the cold.

"Ciel... you are... awesome..." Alois blurted out, finding it also hard to talk as he put his hand around the middle of his lover.

"You... can't... complain... either..." the younger added before leaning up into another kiss.

The clock on the wall rang, showing that it was midnight, the end of the day. Both boys listened to the voice with their eyes closed. Ciel was sure that he had never enjoyed himself this much on his birthday. He was happy that he was with Alois. He didn't mind that it took him some time and one leg, but he was his again.

"You will... always be... mine... remember it..." the blonde said – as he would have read Ciel's mind- with a soft smile as he used one of his hands to caress the other's (cat) ears.

"I will..." Ciel replied with the same expression as he closed his eyes while leaning into the touch. "I love you, not just as my master."

Alois' smile widened as he leaned down to give another, last kiss to his lover "I love you too."

And with that, he also closed his eyes, both falling asleep almost immediately, the smiles never leaving their faces. They were officially each other's now for all eternity.

* * *

**I... did... it... I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT~ x3! * collapses ***

**Ciel: Please forgive her, this is the first time she has written a lemon... **

**Me: What? How did you get here?!**

**Alois: Like every character at the end of the author notes in the fanfics!**

**Me: You too?!**

**Ciel: You have a problem with that?**

**Alois: From now on, we will always appear in the author notes in the sequel~!**

**Me: So yes, people, you heard it right, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL ^w^! **

**Ciel * throws confetti without any emotion ***

**Alois * starts to dance happily ***

**Me: Thank you for everyone who read / followed / favourite the story~ OwO! And I give all my love to those who even were so kind to leave (guest) reviews~ o3o! * hugs everyone tightly ***

**So anyway, you will have to wait some time for the sequel as I want to continue my other story as well. And I will start another one with Ciel as neko~ c:! So yes, there will be two fanfics with our darling Ciel as a cute neko~ :3**

**Ciel: Who are you calling cute?**

**Me * grins * Alois, please...**

**Alois * takes Ciel away, waving happily ***

**So back to the topic! I already have ideas for the sequel, if you want to know them PM me (or even in the review) freely, I'm always happy to answer my dear readers' questions~ ^w^  
OF COURSE if you would like something in the continue, I would be glad to hear your ideas ^w^! So if you have something, just write me about it and I will say if there is a chance ;D (but as you would be so kind to ask, of course I would say yes~)  
I'm even in mpreg if you would like that~ ;D**

**Thank you everyone again for your support, love you all~ o3o**

**Until the sequel~ ^w^**


	22. IMORTANT

**Hello everyone again :D! So as promised, I've started to write a new story with Ciel being a neko in it :D! It has SebastianxCiel pairing, but if you are interested, here is the link for it, hope you will like it ^w^**

** s/9442332/1/**

**Just copy this after the fanfiction link ^^ (it doesn't want to work, not with either...) Enjoy :D  
**

**And there are no "-" marks anymore~ ;)**


End file.
